


The Banished Prophesy

by LauratheChef84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Cora is good, F/F, G!P Regina, Henry Snr lives, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU with an omegaverse twist.This story has g!p and omegaverse but it isn't the main focus to the story.  Dark Curse and magic.Newly presented Alpha Regina meets a newly presented omega Emma meet at Regina's presentation ball.“I never thought you would be one to hide out here. Was that scruffy looking lord bothering you too much? Or was it that overly flirty brunette woman who was practically drooling all over you?” teased a surprisingly jealous Emma.Regina turned around at that last remark, feeling an indescribable pull towards the blonde omega princess. “Honestly? The scents were just getting too overwhelming for me. I am new to being an alpha and all. And I think that flirty brunette girl was rather close to her heat. I needed the fresh air so that I didn’t make a fool of myself.” replied Regina, as she took a small step towards the blonde.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1: Where it all began;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballroom Blonde [Art, Supernova]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223742) by [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74). 
  * Inspired by [I've Got You [Fanart, Supernova]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226103) by [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74). 



> A big shout out to my beta readers without either of you i know i wouldn't have been able to get this fanfic completed.
> 
> also a shout out to everyone in the supernova discord rooms it has been awesome being able to bounce ideas around with you.
> 
> I would also like to give a big thanks to the wonderful artist who was matched with me for this fanfic Junetree74.
> 
> And thank you to my cheerleaders for all your moral support.
> 
> Just a reminder that this is a g!p story, so please if that isn't your thing then this might not be a story for you.  
> other than that i hope you enjoy this fanfic. please leave me a review :)

** Chapter 1: Where it all began; **

****

Prince Henry Swan-Mills smiled as he made his way over to his favourite armchair in his family’s sitting room. His grandchildren all clamoured around him in eager anticipation to hear the promised story of how their great grandmothers met and their eventual election to rulers of the entire Enchanted Forest. Henry sat down and gingerly reached over to pick up his beloved prized possession, the leather-bound gold embossed book entitled; ‘Once upon a time.’

He was proud of this book and his contribution to it. Being the youngest born son of the two most powerful alpha and omega couple had its perks and its downsides. Being the youngest meant he didn’t have to worry about providing heirs for the throne to their kingdoms, from which his mothers’ came from. He did, however have some anyway from his loving alpha husband; Prince Adam. He too was the youngest in his family, so they were able to live happy normal lives. Well, as about normal as you can have belonging to two different kingdoms and two different royal families that came with their own respective expectations.

Henry, having been born with true love magic, like his older siblings was given the chance to become the sorcerer’s apprentice and subsequent author of the books that chronicled the history of all the realms both magical and non-magical. It was on one of his travels to the magical world of the land of untold stories that he met his husband, the sire to their three wonderful children. His husband’s story, funny enough; is misrepresented by the non-magical author Walt Disney. Even though Walt had met both Henry and Adam and saw just how much they were in love, he still chose to have his beloved Adam be with their family friend Belle.

Not that it ever mattered to them, but he still found it worrisome that out there somewhere other stories about his family and friends were told incorrectly by people of the non-magical realms who happened to meet them. However, the story he planned on telling to his grandchildren today was one he was very fond of. “Gather around kids, it is time to hear the story of how your great-grandmothers met…” Henry said eagerly. He waited for them all to find a comfortable spot to rest in before he began to read out loud; “Once upon a time, there was an ambitious alpha who’s dream was to one day rise above being the local village’s miller’s daughter…”

Cora was dragging the donkey that was supposed to be pulling the cart full of flour, when she came across a lovely young woman. Who, upon noticing with her keen alpha senses was on the verge of going into heat. Being close to time for her rut, the young omega’s scent was very attractive to her. And it also seemed distracting, for in her distraction over trying to reign in her inner alpha, she failed to notice that the hitched donkey had run off leaving the cart full of flour sacks overturned.

The omega, who Cora later found out was Merida, cheerfully helped to fix the cart and wrangle the runaway donkey. As an optimistic thank you, Cora offered to escort Merida back home as she was worried that the young woman would find herself in trouble, from other less controlled alphas, once they got a hold of her enticing in heat omega scent. “That would be most appreciated, as I really need to get home. My first heat is about to come in the next few days, and I don’t want to be suddenly accosted by a bunch of alphas all vying to be my mate. My ma, told me that I shouldn’t be out so close to my heat, but I was far too stubborn to listen.” A grateful Merida said. She too could tell that Cora was an alpha who was close to rut, but was curious enough about this alpha who’s scent smelt so lovely to her.

It almost smelt like she could be her true mate, but it didn’t feel like it was. Not at all like how her parents described how it should smell and feel. But she supposed since this particular alpha seemed kind enough to offer her a lift home, even though she had the flour delivery to do and all.

“Oh, it is no problem. It would be wrong of me to leave you like that after you helped me and everything. Besides what type of alpha would I be if I didn’t make sure to keep you safe from alphas who would take advantage of your situation?” replied Cora, trying her best to not seem predatory in her tone of voice or body language. She desperately wanted to be the one to take care of the beautiful Merida through her heat.

“A pretty bad one. You know we might have to stop at an inn on the way to my kingdom. My heat has come earlier than I expected, and we are still two days away from reaching my parents castle.” Replied Merida, who was now clutching her stomach in pain, her body starting to sweat clinging to her long dress.

“Yes dear, it would be the better option I would say, as I unfortunately have a raging erection at the moment. I am sorry about that, your scent, it is just so enticing to me. But please don’t fear me, I wish you no harm.” Cora agreed, as she steered the donkey in the direction of the local tavern she often frequented, and sometimes worked at when things were a little rough with her alpha father.

“Thank you, I do appreciate you deviating from your delivery for me, be sure I will compensate you for it.” said Merida flirtatiously. The alpha beside her smelt just as enticing to her. Her inner omega was screaming at her to have the in rut alpha fill her up and give her the pups she most desired.

Merida was well aware that her current state of mind was due to the innate biological imperative for her to take on a willing alpha and procreate. Sometimes she hated the fact that she presented as an omega, especially now. With the searing pain in her abdomen, the natural lubricant between her legs beginning to run down her thighs. She knows that her pheromones are what trigged the beautiful alpha beside her to go into an early rut. But she didn’t feel guilty in the slightest. For she just knew that this woman would treat her right for her first time.

Cora led the donkey and cart over to the stable hand just outside the tavern. She then offered her hand to Merida, which Cora was thankful that the young red headed beauty took, and threaded their fingers together. Cora’s hand at this precise moment was the only thing keeping her sane. She felt the moment they stepped through the tavern doors that all eyes were on them. She felt highly nervous as she could sense there were many unmated alphas in the room, she being the only unmated omega who was in heat. Cora sensed the tension in the room as she felt the challenge every alpha in the room presented. She then walked over to the bar and asked for the keys to her usual room. The barmaid willingly handed them to her. As the only beta in the room, Marion was eager to send the two women upstairs as fast as possible. She was so not in the mood to deal with alpha antics, she had more than enough to deal with at home.

Cora then led a nervous Merida upstairs to the room she usually stayed in whenever she took on some shifts at the bar. When they entered the room, both women were able to somewhat relax as the scent of other alphas and omegas weren’t permeating this particular room. Instead, all Merida could smell was Cora and notice the fully erect penis that was currently tenting Cora’s riding pants.

A small coy smirk spread across Cora’s face when she noticed Merida’s eyes flick down to her crotch. “Would you like some help with that tent in your pants?” asked Merida shyly.

“Only if you would like to, I don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready for.” Replied Cora, who was trying very hard to not let her inner alpha take control of this situation. At least not until she was given the go ahead from the red headed beauty before her. Whose heat and arousal were a heady combination for the relatively new alpha to resist for much longer.

“Yes please, I would very much like to have you out of those rather restricting looking clothes, and for you to take me right here, right now on this bed, my big strong alpha.”, replied Merida enticingly. She was eager to get Cora’s alpha to come out and take control. Her inner omega was desperate for the alpha before her, and Merida was going to let her omega take over and be the willingly submissive that her mother told her she should be when she finally had an alpha to get her through her heat.

That was all the permission Cora was waiting for, so she as quickly as humanly possible removed both of their clothing. Then once they were both naked, she took in the sexiest sight Cora had ever seen in all of her eighteen years of life. After she had gotten a decent look at Merida in all her naked glory, she then leant down to give her a passionate kiss at first, and then she began a slow trail of kisses, licks and bites down Merida’s body. Making sure to give her perky breasts the attention they deserved. Then from there she travelled down further down the petite body that she worshiped with a fervour Cora didn’t know she possessed.

Not at least when it was her alpha that was running the show. When Cora felt that Merida was more than ready for her, she lined up her cock to the red head’s entrance, before slowly penetrating in as far as she was able to go. Stopping briefly to let Merida adjust before she broke through the hymen. Causing Merida to cry out in slight pain and discomfort before encouraging Cora to continue. Which prompted Cora to thrust in earnest, they both moaned in pleasure.

As their bodies met in blissful passion, when Cora was getting close to reaching orgasm, she felt the base of her cock grow as her knot began to form. Cora, then began to thrust harder and faster until she felt the satisfying pop of her knot entering Merida’s wet from orgasm pussy. Once she felt they were secure, she felt her cock release her load in thick streams of life-giving essence. When she felt herself no longer coming, she gently moved them both into a more comfortable position so that they could ride out the wait for her knot to go down. And then they could go again and again. Only stopping to get some food and water, some brief amount of sleep to regather their energy to continue their sexual adventures.

Finally, five days later when both of the women had completed their heat and rut for the month, they emerged from their room in the tavern. Cora paid what she could of the bill, and promised to work off the remainder when she got back from escorting Merida to her kingdom. While on the road, neither of the two women talked all that much, except to offer some small talk or platitudes. As neither woman knew exactly what to say to each other after the experience they had just shared. Though Cora dared to hope that she would see Merida again when her rut came around again.

She was not looking forward to their separation in the slightest, as she rather enjoyed the red haired woman’s fiery attitude in the bedroom, as well as her sweet yet confident personality. It was a rare find in an omega as they mostly tended to be timid and completely submissive in all ways whenever in the company of alphas. That wasn’t deep down the type of mate she wanted to spend her life with. She wanted someone who could hold their own in and out of the bedroom. Someone sho knew what they wanted and was willing to go to any length to get it.

Cora desperately wanted to get out of the way from under her drunk of a father’s thumb. How she was going to do that she wasn’t sure, but Cora did hear about a magic user who granted people favours. Perhaps he could be of help? Eventually they pulled up in front of a large stone castle that didn’t look like much from a distance. But when up close, you could see that it was quite formidable.

“Here you go, I hope we can see each other again sometime?” said Cora, as she stopped in front of the castle gates. She didn’t want to dare to attempt going through them, for fear that the guards holding arrows pointed at her head would let loose on the imposing threat. She may be an alpha, but she wasn’t stupid. Cora knew when to fight and when to back down. And right now, backing down was the best option. She took a small breath as she waited to hear Merida’s response.

“Thank you Cora, for getting me here safely, I am glad it was you who got me through my first heat. I hope we get to see each other again. But I am uncertain that I will be able to do so. My parents are very strict about who I can or cannot be with.” replied Merida with deep sadness in her voice.

“It’s okay Merida, I understand. You are of noble or royal birth. I am merely a miller’s daughter. But I will cherish our short time together if that is all that we get. Take this parchment, it has my address on it. Write to me please. If we can’t physically be together then at least we can be friends by letters..”, returned Cora, tears welling in her eyes. As she tried her best not to let her emotions show. It was one thing her late mother taught her to do.

“I don’t feel the way they do about social rankings. I will write to you, it is the least I can do.. goodbye Cora.”, said Merida before she pulled her in for one last desperate kiss. Merida then leapt from the cart landing spritely on her feet. She waved to the guards to let her through, not even daring to look back as she knew she would crumble under the weight of her grief in knowing she would never get to see the alpha again. Even if their time together resulted in a child, her parents would never let her be mated to a commoner.

Upon seeing Merida walk through the castle gates, Cora then flick the reigns to get the donkey to move once more, she had to find somewhere to sell the flour. As she doubted the original buyer will want it still. Almost a week late. Instead, she hoped the king in the nearest kingdom would be willing to buy it. His name was King Xavier, if she recalled correctly. So, she slowly trotted on, not wanting to push the temperamental donkey too much.

Inside Castle DunBroch, Merida was finding herself on the end of a severe ear bashing from her mother, who after taking on a whiff of her scent, was furious with her. Merida tuned out most of what her mother said, as her mind was on the alpha, who she noticed was heavy with unshed tears and sadness at their separation. Merida felt like a part of her soul had just been ripped from her body. She didn’t think she would ever find someone like Cora ever again.

She definitely dreaded meeting whatever royal alpha her parents had lined up for her. As she was sure that whoever he or she was, would be able to smell Cora all over her, and it would most likely lead to war with whichever royal clan they came from. “Mother, I know you are angry with me for not making it back home before my heat started, but I couldn’t have predicted when it would start. You know this! You’re an omega yourself. Surely you remember just how unpredictable your first heat was?” complained Merida, already tired of hearing her mother’s lecture.

“That is beside the point!! What if that alpha you have been with got you pregnant hmm? Tell me he was at least of noble blood?” demanded Queen Elinor, while King Fergus remained silent in his chair, waiting to hear his daughter’s answer. Personally, Fergus didn’t mind if the alpha Merida was with was a commoner, but tradition dictated that the heir to the throne be male or female, alpha or omega. They had to be mated to an alpha or omega of one of the noble clans of their kingdom.

He himself had to give up his first love for tradition and responsibilities to his clan. Merida will have to do the same. He was even sure that his first love was pregnant with their child, when he had to say goodbye to her when his parents arranged his marriage to Elinor. He did eventually find love with Elinor, but it just wasn’t the same. He often wonders about the child he had out of wedlock. Did he or she present as an alpha, beta or omega? Are they happy? He longed to find out, but knew that he would never know now. He tried to get in contact once, but she never replied.

“If you must know, she is a miller’s daughter about two kingdoms away from here. I accidentally caused her donkey to tip over the cart full of flour sacks. She was kind enough not to get mad at me, and she offered to give me a lift home as she noticed from my scent that my heat was coming. She wanted to protect me from any of the unmated alphas that could take advantage of me when my heat comes. I could tell she was controlling her own alpha…look it was consensual, she made sure to double check that I wanted it with her. I did want her very much. Her scent called to me. Like you said the alpha who I was meant to be with would do.” Was Merida’s pleading response.

“Well, if you are pregnant then you will give the baby up to the alpha to raise. We can’t have a child sired of a commoner be an heir to this throne. Right Fergus?” stated Elinor, as she looked to her mate and husband for him to give the final word on the subject.

“Your mother is right lassie, you have responsibilities to the clans to produce legitimate royal heirs to the throne. Young Paden Macintosh will make a fine alpha to rule by your side. I know how much this hurts you lass, but it is for the best you ken.” said Fergus. He knew his wife was right with this. As much as it pained him to see the hurt and disappointment on his daughter’s face.

“Fine, but I don’t have to like it. May I be excused now?” replied an exasperated Merida, who on the inside was heartbroken as she knew that she would never get to see her firstborn child grow up. Her mother gave her the go ahead to leave the room. So, the first thing she did was head down to the kitchens for something to eat, knowing that the head cook would no doubt have kept a little treat for her like she usually did. And she could definitely go for one of those little jam tarts right about now.

A few days pass and Cora has finally arrived to the kingdom next to the one she grew up in. This particular kingdom was ruled by the tyrannical alpha, King Xavier,who was well known for not respecting female alphas or male omegas. Even though word has it that his youngest son had recently presented as an omega. He still very much looked down on them in general. As he saw male omegas as weak. When it came to female alphas though, he didn’t like them as he saw them as a threat and competition. He was a proud man, who didn’t like to lose. So, whenever an unmated alpha be it male or female visits his castle, he always treats them with disdain.

If they are lucky, they might be granted with the bare minimum of respect a person is deserved to receive. However, that only ever occurs if they are at least born into a noble family. The commoners of his kingdom are not as fairly treated. From what Cora can see, there are far too many starving children in the streets of the village she has entered. The market stalls are barely full of any food, the people are wearing ratty clothes that are hanging of their thin and worn bodies.

Which had her thinking, that if she ever were a part of a noble family, she would make sure the common people like herself lived better lives. She didn’t know how to go completely about it, but she assumes that whoever the omega is that she eventually mates; knows about sorting those things out. All she could do now though, was take the flour to the local noble families’ bakers and cooks, who were no doubt needing good flour that wasn’t infested with weevils.

It was when she was lugging the last bags of flour into the storage crate, which the king’s baker demanded her to load in the cate after purchasing the flour at above the normal rate, that none other than Snow White, the newly presented daughter of King Leopold from the very kingdom that Cora was from no less, bumped into her causing one of the flour bags to rip open. “Oh, I am so sorry! I should have looked where I was walking” she said to Cora, while making a hand signal to Graham, one of her beta bodyguards. ”Help this lady pick up those flour sacks will you?” said a very apologetic Snow. 

Cora picked up on Snow’s omega scent and was curious as to who was the alpha she could smell all over her. As there was no word in her home village or local tavern on who the princess had been seen courting. Considering King Leopold’s knights were notorious for being big gossips whenever they came into the tavern to spend their hard earned gold. You would think that she would have heard all about it. The alpha must not be from their kingdom, or it would be the news of the Light Kingdom.

As Graham was just about done helping with the flour sacks, King Xavier and his youngest son Prince Henry walk past them. Henry sniffs the air as the intriguing alpha scent he noticed earlier down in the kitchens when he visited, was present in the room they were currently in. He looked around until he was able to figure out who the scent belonged to. And to his delight it was the miller’s daughter, whom he noticed before when visiting one of the local taverns in the Light Kingdom.

He just so happened to be sitting at one of the corner tables at the tavern, the night she took the red headed omega upstairs. He could tell the omega was in heat, and at the time he thought that she must be the luckiest omega in the kingdom, to snag a prize alpha like Cora. Not that he would ever mention that around his father, who barely tolerated him now since he presented as an omega. Xavier was a king who only accepted alpha male and omega female pairings. So, when Henry turned out not to be a proud alpha like Xavier or his older brothers; his father was now keen to marry him off to any alpha who could provide for him.

As he couldn’t wait to get away from him, he secretly hoped that Cora would be able to impress his father at the masquerade ball being thrown in his honour. It was no doubt in his mind the only honour his father would ever bestow upon him. But he would take what he could get. His mother was no help, as she had long succumbed into being a doting submissive omega wife, which Xavier had groomed her into being.

“You there, with the flour sacks! Come here, I want to speak with you!” declared King Xavier, pointing in Cora’s direction.

“Your Majesty?” enquired Cora after walking over to the king and curtseying like her mother taught her to do when in the presence of royalty. She silently mused in her mind about how she probably should have done so when she met Merida, but found herself not being able to feel guilty about that. Since Merida never divulged that she was a princess until they got to her family’s castle.

“You are an alpha yes?” questioned Xavier, not really caring for Cora’s response but asking none the less.

“Yes my king.” replied Cora with her most respectful tone of voice and body language. Doing her best to hide her disgust for the strong intimidating alpha pheromones that the king was exuding.

“Good, then you will attend the masquerade ball that we are hosting tonight in the honour of my youngest son here presenting as an omega. Be sure to dress to impress, you just might be lucky enough to win the bid for the right to mate my son.” stated the king, not bothering to stick around to hear Cora’s response to his invitation. He took notice of Henry’s small smile upon his face after he issued the invitation to the young alpha to attend. Normally Xavier wouldn’t approve of female alphas, but he was willing to overlook that reality if said alpha could provide enough gold to meet his sale price.

“Yes your majesty, I will be there…” said Cora, even though the king wasn’t interested in hearing her answer to his request. She did however notice the change in the prince’s scent. He smelt pleased at the thought that she was going to be at the ball.

Once the king and prince left the room, Snow’s face brightened significantly. She was giddy at the prospect of attending a masquerade ball. “This is going to be so much fun! Oh! Do you have a dress for the ball tonight?” asked Snow, as she turned to face Cora to get her answer.

“No your grace, I didn’t anticipate being invited to a royal ball. Being a lowly daughter of a miller.” returned Cora, looking slightly embarrassed about not having a suitable dress for a royal ball. The only dress she has is only suitable for a dance or two in the local tavern but that is about it.

“Well then, we will just have to rectify that! I noticed that Prince Henry was staring at you. Do you think he is interested? Wouldn’t it be just so romantic if you got chosen to be his mate?” rambled Snow, her giddy excitement was endearing to Cora, though it was also very irritating when her voice became shrill and squeaky.

“Thank you, your grace. I appreciate any help you can give me.” says Cora in as polite a tone as she can muster, when she feels embarrassed to take the charity from the princess.

“Don’t worry about thanking me, it is the least I can do really.” said Snow, before leading Cora up to the chambers she was staying in while visiting Xavier’s kingdom for the ball, and to get easier passage to see her beloved Charming. Not that her father King Leopold would approve of him. Since he was only a lowly shepherd, Snow wasn’t too sure what he would say about him or if he would approve. Which is why she snuck out off the castle as often as she could. They hadn’t done all that much beyond a lot of kissing.

But it was nice being with him, having his scent all over her. Snow just knew he was her true love and was determined to have him take care of her through her next heat when it came around. She unfortunately had to spend her first heat alone locked up in her chambers, as Leopold wasn’t going to let his only daughter be vulnerable to every unmated alpha in the Light Kingdom.

However tonight she just wanted to enjoy a ball that didn’t place her at the centre of all the attention. Snow was a naïve woman, who wanted to help others but wasn’t entirely sure how. Until she came to King Xavier’s dark kingdom that is. She wanted to help all the starving citizens, so while she was here she dressed as a bandit with a mask to obscure her face, as she is rather well known in the Enchanted Forest.

She robbed the rich and nobles in the villages throughout the Dark Kingdom as well as in the Light Kingdom, since her father was also neglectful of the common folk. He kept the noble families happy, while overtaxing the peasants. Snow had earned herself a nickname, she is known as ‘Robin Hood.’ Most people believe that the infamous robin was the Robin Locksley fellow who owned the local tavern near the dark castle, the one that was often frequented by the Dark Kingdoms’ dark knights.

Not that Snow cared if other people thought that, as it allowed her some anonymity. Snow took Cora by the hand, then led her up to her room to find the right ball gown for her new alpha friend. Once there, she pulled out numerous dresses with a variety of masks that would suit the dresses’ styles.

“Does any of these dresses suit you?” probed Snow hoping that she could please Cora, as much as Snow loved David and Red. She very much wanted to make new friends. And having a strong alpha among her friends would definitely come in handy.

“I think so, do you think the red and black one will suit me?” replied Cora, trying not to be too needy as her inner alpha was baulking at the idea of having to bow down to the omega princess. Cora however was brought up to respect the royals, even when they had wronged her. Such is her station in life to serve the royal family. A miller and a tavern wench were not high ranking societal positions, but she did secretly enjoy the work.

“Oooh! That one would look so lovely on you with your complexion and figure. Try it on, let’s see how it fits.” returned Snow, a bright smile on her face. As she encouraged the polite woman standing dumbfounded before her.

“Yes your grace.” said Cora, before taking the dress behind the privacy screen. She carefully put it on, bar the laces of the dress at the back. She came out from behind the screen with a silent plea for help clearly written on her face.

Snow nodded her head in agreement as she approached Cora from behind to tie the laces for her. She then walked around taking in how the dress looked on the lithe brunette. Cora twirled slowly, enjoying the feel of the quality fabric embracing her skin.

“Just as I thought, you look absolutely stunning in that dress! Here, take this mask, it will compliment it beautifully.” exclaimed Snow, the excitement back in her voice.

“Thankyou your highness. I hope this will impress Prince Henry. He seems like he would make a good mate don’t you?” responded Cora, with a small hopeful smile on her face.

“Yes, he seems like a gentle soul. I think he would take good care of you. I really hope you can get the chance to dance with him and maybe something more later…” answered snow with a sly wink.

“I do hope so, his scent was very pleasing. Speaking of scents, who is the alpha that has made sure to mark you with theirs? If I may be so bold to ask that is.” retorted Cora, her own sly smirk crept across her face.

“His name is David, he takes care of his family’s farm just on the boarder of the Light and Dark Kingdoms.” replied Snow anxiously and softly, so that Cora could only just hear it.

“Isn’t that located in the middle of the deep woods? I heard that he had a twin brother that got adopted by King George, who wanted an heir to his throne. Not sure why he couldn’t give his mate any children of their own.” uttered Cora, being sure to keep her voice soft and quiet so that the servants couldn’t overhear their conversation.

Snow indicated that they take a seat on the armchairs by the fireplace in the room, so they could be as comfortable as they could in the ball gowns they were wearing. “Yes, it is. But it doesn’t bother me. I like to explore whenever I can get away from the castle. My father is often occupied with either my mother or kingdom affairs. I have a friend in the woods who lives with her Grandmother. She is a werewolf and an alpha, she makes sure I am safe when I am visiting.” disclosed Snow, as she took a sip from the hot tea that the servants had prepared for them to enjoy.

“Oh really? I don’t think I have ever met a werewolf before. But I am glad she keeps you safe. If anything bad ever happened to you, the Light Kingdom wouldn’t be able to survive. Not with the rumours of a dragon being sighted in the Gold Kingdom recently.” revealed Cora, taking a sip from her own cup of tea.

“I have heard those rumours as well, I just hope King Midas doesn’t send a hunting party after it, as most dragons nowadays are just dragon witch shifters. They don’t harm anyone. I don’t think an actual dragon has been seen in the Enchanted Forest in centuries…I am sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have a few things I need to do before the ball later.” replied Snow with a sad tone as she got up out of the comfortable chair.

Cora got up politely, then made her way to the ballroom to await the time for the ball to begin, since she wasn’t given a place to stay. It was while she was sitting near the fire in the ballroom that she felt her hair stand on end as a puff of dark red smoke appeared in the room beside her.

“Hello Dearie, it looks like you are in need of my services.” declared Rumplestiltskin with a flourish.

“Who are you?” asked Cora, as she gave him a full once over. She detected that he was a beta, a bad rotten smelling one at that.

“Rumplestiltskin! Here to make your dreams come true.” stated Rumple once more with a little giggle.

“What dreams are you referring too?” replied Cora, not liking what he implied.

“Why, to get you out from your drunk father’s thumb of course. And to get you a prince for a mate while I am at it.” said Rumple with his trademark smirk firmly plastered on his face, and a dark twinkle in his eyes.

“What is the catch?” asked Cora with a bit of scepticism in her voice and attitude. She felt like this offer was too good to be true. And that she would have to pay a hefty price for it. One she wasn’t sure she would like, or be willing to pay.

“I will ask a favour from you at a later date, at my discretion. So what do you say, do we have a deal?” replied Rumple, as he conjured a contract with a peacock feather quill and ink ready for Cora to sign.

Cora took the contract to read it first, she wanted to check it for any loopholes that she could use, or ways in which Rumple could be able to trick her with. Not seeing anything untoward in the fine print, she readily signed the contract, then handed it back to the Dark One. “Great! Now shall we seal it with a kiss?” asked Rumple with a devious smirk upon his face and the gleam of victory in his eyes.

With the deal struck and sealed with a kiss, Rumple then conjured his spinning wheel and some straw. He was about to spin the straw into gold before Cora stopped him. “Wait! Would you teach me how to do this myself? I would much prefer to learn for myself than just have you do it all for me.” Stated Cora.

“Certainly dearie, step on up over here and I will teach you to wield magic.” replied Rumple, who then proceeded to teach Cora how to use the magic required to turn the straw into gold. When done he left in his signature puff of smoke, but not before letting Cora know that he would return for that favour soon enough.

Cora gathered the gold twine together in neat piles ready to present to the king. A few hours go by, and the masquerade ball begins. Cora presents the gold twine when given the opportunity. Cora and Henry dance a little, then the king called everyone to attention as he was going to announce who he had chosen for his son.

“Thank you everyone for coming to our special event. I now have the great pleasure to announce who is the lucky alpha to be my son’s mate. Now, normally I wouldn’t approve of a commoner being accepted into my family but this particular alpha is different. Cora from the Light Kingdom, you are the lucky woman to be chosen to marry and mate my son Prince Henry…Everyone! Let’s celebrate this happy union by eating well, dancing and drinking to our hearts content.” Declared King Xavier proudly, as he exuded his strong alpha pheromones to encourage the guests to pair up and enjoy themselves.

He prided himself on his ability to control others with his presence. He believed in power above all else. While the ball was going on in full swing, Xavier waited for his personal errand boy to come back from the fact finding mission he sent him on. When the boy had come back what he heard put a creepy smile upon his face.

With what he learned about Cora, he knew that she was powerful. With her use of magic, the gold twine she presented him with that night; he would get his kingdom out of debt. He planned on using this knowledge to leverage the DunBroch kingdom into providing extra protection from any potential wars from other kingdoms.

As well as in payment to keep his mouth shut from the clansmen of DunBroch, whose eligible alphas were to be presented to the DunBroch princess for marriage. The ball ended with Cora being given permission to stay at the castle. The space she was given wasn’t anything fancy.

It was then when everyone else had left and Cora was alone in her room that Xavier came in and gave Cora the ultimatum.


	2. Chapter 2: wars, fangs, fire and new births

** Chapter 2: wars, fangs, fire and new births  **

After the ultimatum from King Xavier, Cora was more determined to learn magic and send a letter to Merida to warn her of Xavier’s intentions. It would not do if her and Merida’s time together gets used as a pawn to either cause a war, or to gain something out of it from Merida’s kingdom. And she also really wanted to know if she did get Merida pregnant or not. Cora would be proud to have a child come from her knowing the crown princess of DunBroch. The child might not be able to inherit the DunBroch crown, but being a child of royal blood would still give their child a better start in life.

Especially if Henry were to accept it as his own. If he didn’t? well then Cora would just have to figure something out, she supposed. If worse comes to worse she could see if one of her cousin’s would take the child in. As Cora did have a cousin who was cursed to never be able to have children. And being an omega who couldn’t have children is very hard on her. So either way, this child would grow up in a loving family. That was something Cora was determined about more than anything, this would be the first priority for any child of hers. For it to have love, safety and the freedom to love whoever they choose.

Which is one of the main reasons she wanted to learn more magic and excel at it. With it she could provide a safe home and protect those she loves. With that thought in mind she walked over to her new study desk. She sat and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink. Then proceeded to write the letter to Merida.

‘ _Dearest Merida,_

_I realise that this letter might not be well received as I am sure that me being the one to help you through your heat has caused you some trouble with your family. It was never my intention to cause you any harm._

_However, I have come to obtain some alarming information that might be of use to you. King Xavier has learned of our short time together and has assumed that it has led to you being with child. He intends to use this information to his advantage. Whether to leverage it to get something from your father and if your parents don’t comply with his wishes, he will use it to start a war with your kingdom._

_If our coupling did come with a blessing of a child, the idea makes me a very proud woman and alpha. I would be more than willing to help out with the raising of our child. I have been chosen to be the mate of Prince Henry, the youngest son of King Xavier. He is a gentle soul and would be a great dad to our child, I am sure of it. If by chance he chooses not to accept the child of you and I, then I could definitely arrange for my cousin, who is unable to have children of her own, to take it in and provide a loving home._

_Hoping you are well and safe._

_Yours always,_

_Cora of the Light Kingdom, soon to be of the Dark Kingdom.’_

Cora then folded the letter carefully and sealed it with a wax seal. She then called for one of the servants to come over to her. In her most polite manner she knew would be respectful. A well-treated servant is a loyal one. The maid came over eagerly, delighted at seeing someone of their social standing doing well for themselves. It wasn’t often that an alpha or omega who weren’t of noble or royal blood could be able to be mates with a royal.

“Can you get this letter into the hands of the next delivery person headed to the DunBroch Kingdom? It is rather urgent though…” pleaded Cora.

“Certainly mistress, my nephew is headed that way tonight to attend the archery competition at DunBroch Castle. I will have him get it to one of the hand maidens for the Princess. It is the Princess you wanted this to get to don’t you?” asked the maid timidly.

“Yes, thank you so much. I will find a way to repay your kindness I promise.” replied Cora as she handed over the letter. The maid nodded politely, then quickly went to give it to her nephew. The maid needed to be swift and discreet about this. If Xavier ever got wind about this she would be hanged or worse, drawn and quartered.

Meanwhile over in the DunBroch Kingdom Merida was getting prepared to meet the man her parents had deemed worthy of helping her rule when it was her time to take over the throne. Paden Macintosh was his name, the son of the leader of Clan Macintosh. With his strong warrior like build, Merida knew he could hold his own in battle. Though if this also translated to him being a good alpha that remained to be seen. One thing was for sure though, he would never compare to the kind alpha she met on the road.

Queen Elinor and King Fergus had arranged for a whole festival for the occasion with an archery competition set up so that the alphas of the clan could show their battle prowess. This would be followed by tests of strength and mock sword battles. Something that was tradition whenever there is a marriage to occur that will combine two different clans together. Merida longed to be able to participate in all the competitions but was forbidden to do so by her mother. Her mother only said no because there was a strong possibility that she could be pregnant after letting Cora help her through her heat. Especially because Cora went into rut at the same time, further increasing her chances. The strenuous activities could be harmful to her body.

Merida hopes that when the next festival like this one comes along she will be able to participate, rather than just be a spectator. She will just have to settle with cheering on her younger brothers as they get the chance to represent Clan DunBroch. It was while she was getting ready with the help of her handmaids that she received Cora’s letter.

Merida broke the seal expectantly and read every word carefully. She doesn’t know who told the alpha that her parents didn’t take the news all that well. But she did love the sentiment about her wanting to be involved with raising their possible child. Although the news of potential war was troublesome. She hurried to finish getting ready so she could warn her parents before King Xavier could go through with his threat. “Mother, Father! There is something I must tell you it is urgent!” stated Merida in a rush to be able to get it all out.

“What is it?” asked Fergus seeing the worry in his daughter’s eyes.

“I received a letter from that alpha I told you about, she is currently in the Dark Kingdom. She sends a warning about King Xavier. He found out about our time together at that road tavern. And he is threatening to use it as leverage against us, to force us to supply troops to support him in any future wars and if we refuse he will go to war with our kingdom…” replied Merida, looking a little sad about the news of Cora being chosen to be Prince Henry’s mate.

“What is wrong lassie? Why are you so sad?” asked Fergus with concern in his voice.

“It’s just that King Xavier appointed Cora to become Prince Henry’s mate. I am sad that we couldn’t be able to be open like that. Here, read the letter for yourself. I have got to head down to the waiting room. Duty awaits.” was all Merida said before giving her father the letter and heading off to where she was going to meet Paden.

When she arrived to the waiting room she got to see in person just how accurate the portrait of Paden was. She also immediately noticed his scent. It wasn’t overly appealing to her, but she will have to get used to it, she supposed. She really didn’t have a choice in the matter. She plastered a smile on her face as she walked over to greet the man she was to be married to. “Welcome Paden to Castle DunBroch.” greeted Merida as she held out her hand for him to kiss, as tradition demanded.

“It is my pleasure your grace to get this chance to meet such a beautiful representation of your clan and future leader of all our clans.”, replied Paden after he kissed her fingertips.

Merida could see why he was the one her parents deemed worthy of her. He was charming. But was he any good with a sword? A bow and arrow? Are those muscles just for show, or can he really win a strength competition. The biggest worry Merida had though was, could he handle the fact that her entire family can shapeshift into various animals and wield magic? These were true concerns for her.

“What do you think of your chances in the festival?” asked Merida, as she took a seat in one of the armchairs.

“I am hoping I can do well and make you proud to be engaged to me. I want to be a good alpha to you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I will always have your back and let you lead when it comes to ruling. You are from the higher ranking clan after all. You will be Queen, I will be merely your consort.” responded Paden. A genuine smile upon his face.

“Thank you for saying that. I am not sure what type of ruler I will be just yet. But I hope you will be willing to help me find out?” returned Merida.

“Of course your grace, I live to serve you in any way possible.” said Paden with a sly grin on his face, as the many sexual thoughts he had in that moment were turning him on. Merida could scent his arousal and it smelt sour to her. She couldn’t figure out why that was though as other alphas had never smelt bad to her before. However, that was before she experienced her first heat with Cora. Now ever since then any alpha who were not her had a sour taste to them. Some were even bitter. She thought to herself that she should ask her mother later about why the scents have changed now that she had gone through her first heat with someone. And if it would be the same had she gone through it alone.

“We better head down to the castle grounds, the archery challenge starts soon.” said Merida, getting up from her seat. Paden nodded and got up as well. They then both leave the waiting room and head to the castle grounds. Paden gave Merida a quick peck to her cheek, taking a quick whiff of her scent. He liked how she smelt even with the lingering scent of another alpha in it.

He was puzzled as to who it was she let share her recent heat with, but it didn’t really bother him. It wasn’t as if he was a virgin either. And really when it comes to heats and ruts you can’t control that sort of thing. He was actually glad she went through her first with someone else. That certainly takes the pressure off of him. Now when they go into their respective cycles they can just enjoy themselves. Besides it will also be an indicator if she will be able to bare children if she is with child from that encounter.

With that thought in mind Paden walked into the contestant’s tent to prepare for the competition. He took a hold of his bow and the quiver of arrows waiting beside it. He notched one of the arrows into position and drew the string back. Just to reacquaint himself with the feeling of the bow between his fingers. He very much wanted to show Merida that he will be a worthy mate.

Merida however tried her best not to throw up in her mouth with Paden’s scent so close to her. She composed herself and went to take her seat beside her mother. “Mum, I need to ask you something?” asked Merida once the announcements had commenced.

“What is it honey?” replied Elinor when she heard ‘mum’ being used rather than the usual ‘mother’ that Merida had chosen to use as of late. She sensed that this was going to be a delicate subject. And she wanted to be able to provide the answers her daughter needs as well as provide comfort. Considering she didn’t handle the news about Merida being with a common alpha very well. And wanted to make up for that.

“Is it common for me to find Paden’s scent repulsive? Like it is so off putting that I feel like I might throw up? I mean it has been almost a week since my heat ended…” questioned Merida in a hushed voice so that only Elinor was able to hear over the din of voices as the competitors took part in the warm up shots of the archery competition.

“Honestly no, it isn’t common. Even after I had finished my first heat with a different alpha from your father. But then I didn’t get pregnant from that encounter. So the only thing I can think of as to why Paden would smell that way too you is if you are pregnant. And your inner shapeshifter doesn’t want a stranger near your growing bairn within. It’s a protective instinct we shapeshifters get when it feels like our family is in trouble.” explained Elinor.

“Thanks mum, but isn’t it too early to tell if I am with child?” asked Merida with concern in her voice. The part about her shapeshifting side made sense to her. But it being too early to be certain yet is what has her worried.

“If we were anything but a shapeshifting witch I would say yes it is too early to be certain. But since we are, when a bairn is growing inside us our bodies notice the change sooner than regular women would. Other women be they omegas or betas it takes longer for their bodies to adjust and take notice to any changes within. Also, our pregnancies are shorter than others. I am sorry for how I reacted about the news of you being with that alpha woman. I was just upset you didn’t listen to me when I said how important it was that you stayed here when you were so close to going through your first heat.” replied Elinor.

“I am sorry I didn’t listen to you mum. I don’t want to have to give up this bairn…” said Merida as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to run down her face. Her mother noticed this and gave her a small cloth to wipe her eyes and nose with.

“I know sweetheart, but it is for the best. Both for you and the bairn. He or she won’t get to live a happy life with us. You know how children born out of wedlock or even outside a mating bond are treated in this kingdom. Our clans are different to the other kingdoms. With us being shapeshifting sorcerers, the Macintosh’s being kelpies and the other clans being either a witch or fae kind of some sort. We make for fierce warriors. So our gestation periods need to be shorter so that we can go on fighting. And if what your alpha friend told you is true. Then we might be going to war with the Dark Kingdom because we won’t send protection to that tyrant.” continued Elinor.

They then sit back in silence as Merida contemplates what her mother has told her, while they watch as the archery event begins in earnest. It seems that Paden was in the lead. By the end of the archery event with Paden being the clear winner the various clansmen both noble and common alike joined in celebration. A large feast was made welcome for all who attended the competition. With Paden sitting at the royal family’s table as a reward for his victory.

After the day’s competition ends and the after party has begun winding down, Merida sneaks out to the archery field with her trusty bow and arrows in hand. She might not be able to participate in the competition, but she sure as hell can practice with her bow on her own. When she was halfway scoring a bullseye through every target on the field King Fergus crept up bind her to silently observe his daughter in action. He has long been proud of his daughter’s skills in archery. It made him feel like he had done well as her father, that he can be confident she can take care of herself in a battle situation.

Though after what his wife had told him of the conversation between Merida and herself, he was starting to truly worry for her safety. If word truly got out about her pregnancy, the other clans who weren’t so happy they chose to merge with clan Macintosh over them, would find some way to use it against him and their family in general. His inner alpha was screaming at him to do whatever it took to protect his family and the next generation shapeshifting sorcerer growing within his only daughter.

He had talked about King Xavier’s threats over with Elinor and they had both came to the conclusion that war with the Dark Kingdom was their only option. Because he couldn’t risk any of their clans getting involved in a war between the Light and Dark Kingdoms just because the two alpha kings happen to disagree about some trade agreements. They had more than enough problems from the Gold Kingdom wanting to hunt down every shapeshifter in the entire Enchanted Forest. Much like they have nearly hunted the true dragons to extinction.

There were only a few left, which is why his fellow shapeshifting clansmen were so crucial to helping the dragon populace to rebuild. It was slow going but the number of true dragons was slowly increasing. But only for those who live in protection within the DunBroch Kingdom’s forest grounds. He had also sent some scouts out to the Dark Kingdom to keep an eye on Xavier, while putting their feelers out for an elusive dragon shifting sorceress to see if she would be willing to help them with meeting the dragons needs.

Though Maleficent was hard to get in contact with, rumours had it that she was currently working with the Dark One. For what purpose he had no clue, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Since she was also rumoured to be residing in a castle in the outskirts of the Dark Kingdom, he hoped she might be interested in mentoring his future grandchild on the quiet. As he had a feeling that it would be a dragon shifter like his daughter.

When Merida had shot the final bullseye he called her over so that he could have a word with her. She came over willingly, a bright smile on her face in victory and pride in herself for being able to hit the targets the way she does. When she took a seat beside him, he began to talk about their history with the dragons, as well as the dragon shifters that were helping to keep them safe in the woods at the edge of the kingdom. He also told her about how this was linked to her by way of his feeling that her animal would be a dragon.

A few weeks go by and King Fergus had still not heard directly from the Dark Kingdom, so he was assuming that King Xavier hadn’t been able to get a concrete reason to come and try to threaten or bribe him with just yet. So he made sure to take advantage of this time to secure the engagement between Merida and Paden now that it was confirmed visually that Merida was indeed pregnant and beginning to show her baby bump. Since there were also signs of Merida beginning to take on her first shape shift into the beautiful dragon she was destined to become was apparent. He had made sure for Merida to visit the dragon shifters of their clan as often as possible to better prepare her for what was to come now that the bairn was growing nicely in her womb.

Paden Macintosh and his father were helping to keep the pregnancy quiet as they very much wanted to keep the merger to reach its fruition. Paden often going with Merida to see the dragon shifters. He could be seen doting on Merida with what looked like love in his eyes. He also noticed that despite Paden’s scent being unappealing to her for the time being, he could see a growing friendship between the engaged pair. It brought joy to his heart to see it, as the Kelpie clan and the shapeshifting clan DunBroch were long prophesied to become one clan. It was something the old witch crone who lived at the foot of the old castle ruins did, she kept watch over things from afar. He was sorely tempted to pay her a visit, but prevented himself from doing so on the say so of Elinor whose past dealings with the old witch were still fresh in Elinor’s mind.

Merida had grown to love the baby she carried with all of her heart, which only saddened her further as the forthcoming time of having to give it up was soon approaching. While she appreciated the dragon shifters’ guidance in regards to dealing with shifting while pregnant, they were indeed helping her come to terms with it all. She also felt like she was in a never ending cycle of being happy, but yet so depressed.

Meanwhile over in the Dark Kingdom, Cora and Henry had begun in earnest their courtship. The two of them had grown fond of each other and could easily say they were good friends. Though with Henry’s heat fast approaching it had Cora worried about how it would work with the possibility of war on the horizon as King Xavier became angrier and more impatient with the DunBroch Kingdom. As he expected them to have announced that their Princess Merida to be pregnant. As it would be clear that it wasn’t to the pretty boy alpha her parents had arranged a marriage with.

King Xavier had begun to send small military parties disguised as commoners so that they can blend in with the gathering crowds that awaited the upcoming nuptials between Clan DunBroch and Clan Macintosh. The whole ordeal was making Cora nervous because by now she knew that Merida was indeed pregnant with her child. And that it was only a couple of months away from being born due to Merida being a shapeshifter. Something Cora was surprised to hear, but it didn’t make her love her soon to be first born child any less.

She had talked to Henry about all of it and he seemed welcoming of the idea of getting to raise a child who could possibly be a shapeshifting sorcerer. His tender loving heart only grew in size with the news. Though he did keep it quiet from his tyrant of a father. His siblings were aware that he would be taking in his soon to be mate’s child born out of wedlock, but they too were only happy to have an extra addition to the family and had no qualms about it being different from them and not of their blood. They did however agree to keep it from Xavier as that would never go down well.

Henry’s omega older sister had been giving him advice on what to do when it comes to being with an alpha during his heat. Isabel was very knowledgeable much to Henry’s surprise. As Isabel was the quiet type always doing as their father told her. Though Henry had now seen that she has a strong backbone when it comes to matters of keeping secrets from Xavier. How she was able to do it and not feel intimidated was beyond him but nonetheless he was enjoying the closeness this all brought him with his siblings.

So with his heat only a month away he and Cora were currently sitting on a blanket out in the castle grounds just enjoying each other’s company. “So Henry dear, did you want to get married before we mate or did you want to mate first then have our wedding?” asked Cora, as she munched on one of the apples they brought with them. This castle had a beautiful orchard with a broad variety of fruits she often found herself wandering through, watching the workers tend to them. Sometimes asking them what sort of fruit they were.

“Well since my heat is only a month away I think it is best we mate first, as I don’t think I could possibly concentrate on wedding plans with my emotions and hormones running wild.” replied Henry, as he leaned back into Cora’s arms. 

“Then that is what we will do.” said Cora before she leaned in to give him a lingering kiss that held promise for more. After the kiss ended they went back to enjoying the picnic they had between them and enjoying each other’s company.

“I must say I do enjoy our time together Cora, you are a great conversationalist. Though I am curious as to how you learned how to spin straw into gold like you did?” said Henry as he took a sip from the wineskin the servants packed for them.

“The man who calls himself Rumplstilskin came to me the night of the masquerade ball and offered to help me win your father’s favour to be your mate for a price. He told me I owe him a favour at a time of his choosing. I asked him to teach me rather than just do it. He agreed, then sealed the deal with a kiss. So then I turned the straw into gold and presented it to your father. I have since been teaching myself other forms of magic as I never intend to make good with whatever favour the Dark One wants.” replied Cora, giving Henry a curious look as to where he might be going with this line of questioning.

“Mmm, okay I just hope that you breaking your deal with him doesn’t have dire consequences for us and the family we will have in the future. I honestly don’t know what I would do if anything horrible happened to you. I know we haven’t mated yet, but I do very much care for you Cora.” continued Henry seeming satisfied with her answer.

“I feel the same, I never wish to cause you harm Henry. I will always protect those I care about. You can count on that. If nothing else, whatever happens just know I will take care of you. And any children we shall have. I am just so happy that you are willing to accept the idea of helping me raise the child I helped to create with the Princess of DunBroch. I will forever be in your debt for that you know.” said Cora before leaning down to give Henry another lingering kiss. She dared not to do more than that as she didn’t want to seem improper.

She may not be of royal or noble blood, but she was aware of the rules she must follow while courting a member of the royal family. A kiss was all that she was allowed to do until they mated. Her alpha wanted more, but she made sure to keep herself under control. She refused to be one of those alphas who followed all their instincts regardless of what society dictated. No, she was determined to be better than those alphas. To be a better woman. Her hormones be damned. The enticing scent wafting from Henry will not be the cause of her going against her word to never harm him.

Henry too was feeling the pull of his hormones and the scent of Cora’s now obvious arousal if the tent she was pitching was any indication. His own growing erection that came at random moments whenever Cora was around was also becoming an issue for him. Being a man he was used to them by now, but it still was rather uncomfortable to have to deal with while out in public. He could only imagine how it must be for Cora who would be rather new at dealing with them. As before she presented she would have had only to deal with the type of arousal a beta woman would do. 

Instead he took in a deep breath in the hopes of calming his mind and body. All that did however was draw in Cora’s scent even more. “I think we best retire back at the castle. We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves before it is time for us to mate.” said Henry in a shaky voice.

“Hmm yes I think that is best, I need to take care of a personal matter as I can see as do you. It would be best we do that on our own so as not to give the servants something to gossip about.” replied Cora in an equally shaky voice. She gathered their things into the picnic basket then got up from the ground. She held her hand out to provide some assistance should Henry need it. But he was more than capable to get up on his own despite his erection, bringing the basket with him. He did however take Cora’s hand as they walked together back to the castle. It felt nice to feel her hand in his.

When they arrive back at the castle he hands the basket off to one of the staff, then they went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Rumple begins to plot and scheme, as he very much wanted to get revenge on Millah and Hook for being what Rumple believes is the cause for his and Millah’s son to be sucked into a portal that lead to the land without magic. He desperately wanted to find a way to that land so as to get his son back. Even with all the darkness swirling in his heart since becoming the Dark One he still very much loved his son. He was the only thing aside from power that he loved the most.

He had tried already to force the Blue Fairy to give him a magic bean, but she stubbornly refused. So now he was pouring through every dark magic book he had in his vast library. The cursed candle stick was constantly in his ear trying to dissuade him from using dark magic, while in the other ear he dealt with the many voices of the past Dark Ones vying to get his attention. All giving him a different opinion on what he should do. The loudest voice wanted him to track down that filthy rotten pirate who stole the mother of his child away and crush his heart.

Though as much as that sounded like a delightful idea it wasn’t the right time for that sort of revenge. No, when he did exact his revenge it was going to hurt Millah and the sorry excuse for a ‘true love’she fled with. But then one of the other past Dark One’s voices suggested he create a new curse. One that was powerful enough to take him and all those he wanted to hurt to the land without magic. He liked that idea, though what would be the right ingredients for such a spell?

He also had to figure out a way for the curse to be broken eventually, or he would never be able to find his son. This was going to take some time to figure out, that was for certain. And time was something he had in abundance. He also had more than enough power to come to the right conclusion of ingredients, who would be the right people to cast it as well.

Who shall cast it? Well that was an easy choice, he would take Millah’s heart then command her to crush Hook’s heart. So the final ingredient was most certainly the heart of the person you loved the most. As for the other ingredients he would have to think about it.

Enough time goes by without word from the DunBroch Kingdom that King Xavier has had enough of the waiting, so he decides to just wage war on the DunBroch Kingdom. With his army slowly growing in numbers at the boarder of the two kingdoms, he sent word throughout his kingdom to gather what remains of the Dark Kingdom’s military forces and marches onwards to the gates of Castle DunBroch. It was time to force King Fergus’s hand on the matter.

With Merida about to go into labour any day now, it had Queen Elinor feeling like a big bundle of stress. Causing her to shift into her bear form and back to human over and over again. It was stressful and exhausting. The energy it took to force her body to revert back to human after shifting into a bear was vast, but that all paled in comparison to how Merida was coping. Being this close to birth her instinct was to shift into her dragon form but the dragons and other shifters in their clan had all warned her over and over how dangerous that would be for the child.

Paden was doing his best to keep her calm, though it was a struggle for not only his alpha side, but his Kelpie alter ego that wanted to come out as was tradition with his own clan. For whenever the women of his clan were to give birth, they were all encouraged to shift into their Kelpie forms close to a large water source. So by him not shifting into a kelpie at this point in time was a constant strain on his body. The only thing preventing him from doing so was his inner alpha. It was far more concerned for his mate than anything else.

He and Merida had mated already during his most recent rut and now both of them had the mating bites to prove it. The child she was carrying wasn’t his but that didn’t stop his alpha from caring. He could also sense the brewing war coming to its breaking point. The upcoming war was soon to be at their doors. And from what he had noticed it was only a matter of days before it all began. He sent word to his father who in turn sent word to all the other clans that now was the time to gather at DunBroch Castle. They had to set the traps in place and man the gates, walls bulwarks and ramparts..

But most importantly get the guards and servants whose task it was to get Merida to safety ready to leave at a moment’s notice. As much as he wanted to go with Merida he knew his place was here at the castle to fight alongside his father in law and the rest of their clansmen. They were a kingdom built for war. It was time they showed their enemies just what that meant.

As nightfall drew near the sound of heavy armour creaking as the soldiers moved into the positions. Loud metal clunking noises rung through the air as they pulled the hot boiling tar pits up into the grooves ready to be tipped over any attacking army who were to try and siege the castle gates.

Then the battle commenced when the first loud thud could be heard on the portcullis gates. The twang of arrow heads flying through the air before thudding into metal studded shields amplified their fear. Screams of pain filled the air when the arrows pieced through the chinks in the warriors’ armour. The clashing of the swords, thudding of hooves, horses whinnying, soldiers cursing and clansmen roaring, were all that could be heard. The heat of the fire burning around them as the tar was set alight emboldened them. Some of the clansmen recklessly joined the fight by jumping from the top of the castle’s wall. They didn’t mind a scull or two being broken, as long as they weren’t theirs.

You could almost sense the coppery taste of blood on the lips of those who had fallen in battle, their injuries causing them to drown in their own blood. Every smell was enhanced in that field. The smell of burning tar, burnt flesh mixed with sweat and fear. The roars of the dragons as they entered the fight spewing fire out of their mouths onto the Dark Kingdom’s knights were deafening. The barking of orders coming from the Dark King who was valiantly charging into battle with his soldiers were drowned by the dragon’s roars. He was becoming desperate. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from smiling malevolently when he heard the creaking of wood, as the gates were broken apart and the Dark Kingdom’s warriors charged on through, swords swinging in their hands as they slashed widely at the men and women in front of them.

The screams of children as they ran to avoid the onslaught of the battle were heartbreaking. Sparks swished flying through the air as magic was brought into the battle. Their clans battle mages came in flinging spells left and right. King Fergus charged growling fiercely, as his inner alpha and lion form on the verge of taking over kept him going. He could hear in the distance the pained wails of his daughter as she gave birth in the protected section of the castle.

His fingers clutched tightly to the heavy greatsword in his big meaty hands. His bright red hair and beard flying in the wind as he held himself back from shifting mid-battle. He swung his sword as hard as he could in the direction of King Xavier’s head hoping to cleave the man in two. His attack was blocked with a loud thunk as his sword hit the shield that Xavier braced himself behind. Fergus barely dodged the retaliatory swing of the falchion sword of Xavier’s. 

Fergus then moved his big hulking body to lunge at Xavier once more, his eyes turning gold with the smell of blood hitting his sensitive nose. Revelling in the squelching sound of metal being pulled through soft flesh and twisted armour. Xavier clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground with a dull thud. His life slowly ebbing way as thick red blood gushed from the wound.

“EVERYONE CEASE FIRE! THIS WAR HAS ENDED, KING XAVIER IS MORTALLY WOUNDED! ALL DARK KINGDOM SOLIDERS WHO HAVE SURVIVED THE BATTLE PICK UP YOUR WOUNDED AND RETREAT BACK TO YOUR CAMPS. WE WILL SEND SOME HEALERS TO HELP YOU…” shouted King Fergus as he stood back from the dying form of King Xavier.

He then looked to his wife who had made her way over to him, her bow and arrows stored safely across her back. “I just got word, Merida gave birth to a baby girl. The shifters who stayed with her say that the baby is a dragon shifting witch like Merida. Complete with the tufts of bright red hair.” said Queen Elinor quietly so that only Fergus could hear her. A small smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Fergus smiled back briefly before turning back to face their clansmen who had gathered in the courtyard of the castle. “Alright everyone let’s get our own wounded to the medical wing. All those who are unharmed we need to begin repairs on the castle defences. We need to be prepared just in case one of Xavier’s heirs decides to start the war anew. Tomorrow we shall celebrate our victory and get some much needed rest. You all fought well, made your clans proud.” declared Fergus, before moving to help with the repairs. He needed to keep his mind busy as he didn’t want to let his mind wander to his newborn granddaughter, who he knows in his heart he will never get the chance to know.

Elinor then went to find Merida, she wanted to get a glimpse of her grandchild before it gets whisked away to the Dark Kingdom’s castle, where the child’s other mother currently resides. When she gets to the protected room, she enters to see her daughter nursing her child. The bright smile on her face lights up the whole room, as she stares down at the newborn suckling at her breast.

Elinor couldn’t help the feeling of joy at seeing her daughter so happy. But that joy was to be short lived as she knew that if they were going to get the baby to its other mother, they would have to leave now while the Dark Kingdom’s troops were busy attending to their wounded and dead. But before that she wanted to at least hold the newborn and learn its name. “M’eudail what have you named her?” asked Elinor as she came to sit next to her daughter.”

“I give you Zelena Elinor DunBroch of Clan Dunbroch. I am sure Cora will change her last name to hers and Henry’s to protect Zelena. I just hope I get the chance to meet Zelena again when she is older.” replied Merida as she handed Zelena over to her mother to hold.

Elinor held the baby close to her chest and revelled in the feel and smell that only newborn babies could produce. Especially the ones as special as Zelena. “I am sure Cora would allow that if you asked her. From what you have told me about her she seems like a kind woman. I would not object for you to get to know your daughter, but until our traditions can be changed to allow non royal or noble alphas and omegas to rule beside us and be legally mated with us. Zelena’s true origins will have to be kept quiet from the rest of the clans. Only our family and your mate’s family can be aware of how she came to be.” said Queen Elinor before passing Zelena back to Merida for one last chance to hold her before they gave her over to the trusted servants that would take Zelena in secret to the Dark Kingdom’s castle.

After Merida took Zelena into her arms and gave her a kiss to her forehead, that turned out to be a familial true love’s kiss, she then gave her over to the servant’s open arms. “Take good care of her on your journey she is precious cargo. Send word by bird to let me know that Zelena got to Cora safely. And give Cora these letters, one is for Cora and Henry, the other one is for Zelena when she is old enough to read the letter so she will know from me, who she is and where she is from. Do you understand?” ordered Merida as politely as she could, the servants in charge of taking Zelena out of the kingdom gave a polite nod in agreement before swiftly leaving the protected room and eventually the castle.

Once the servants had left Merida leaned into her mother, as she began sobbing in her grief over having to give up her daughter so soon after giving birth to her. Queen Elinor just held her daughter close as she let her own tears fall down her face, as they both mourned the loss of the opportunity to see Zelena grow into a beautiful young woman.

Over in the Dark Castle, Cora and Henry were waiting to hear from the castle’s messenger. They knew the war inevitable, once King Xavier decided something no one could change his mind. They were worried about the child’s wellbeing. No matter what the outcome of that war was, their first concern was to protect that child.

It took a few days but the servants from the Dunbroch Kingdom arrived and handed over their precious cargo. The first time that Henry held Zelena in his arms he knew that he would be the best father that this little girl could ever have. His heart grew a few sizes larger when her bright blue eyes looked wonderingly up at him. And with a bright smile upon his face he passed her over to Cora who had stopped her pacing. She was in awe of the love and happiness she could see in Henry’s eyes.

It helped her to see a bright future with him. So when she held her daughter in her arms, she felt the magical connection. And not just the connection of mother and daughter, or even sire and child. It was the connection that two magical users feel when their magic finds the other. She felt her own magic within her daughter and that of something wilder and ancient. The servants then gave Henry the letters from Merida for him and Cora to read and the other for Zelena when she was older. Once they had done that the Dunbroch servants left the Dark Kingdom castle to head back to the Dunbroch castle.

Not too long after the arrival of Zelena did Cora and Henry move to the Hartdwell Estate which was one of the country homes that belonged to King Xavier. It was the estate house that Cora and Henry were going to move to once they had gotten married but now that they had Zelena to take care of it was imperative that they moved there earlier then was planned. Prince Henry hired many beta servants to run the household so that Cora wouldn’t feel obliged to do so. And hired a wet nurse to ensure that Zelena gets the best start in life. Because neither he or Cora were lactating at the present moment.

So when it came time for his heat, Cora and Henry knew that Zelena was well taken care of. So that when Cora and Henry were holed up in their shared bedchambers, with Cora doing everything she could to satisfy Henry’s heat. Then on the last day of it, Cora and Henry gave each other their mating bites. When they came out of the heat induced isolation, the newly mated Henry and Cora spent nearly all of their time bonding with Zelena. In the brief moments that they weren’t they were planning their wedding. Sending letters to one of Henry’s older sisters who was helping with the plans. They had a small and intimate wedding with family and select few friends at the Estate. To make up for the lack of grand royal wedding they threw a grand ball to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3: there is a new alpha in town

** Chapter 3: there is a new alpha in town **

Years went by and now that Regina had recently turned eighteen. She began to feel intense pain in her crotch area. She wasn’t sure what this meant entirely, as the various governesses that taught both Zelena and Regina all of their schooling didn’t go into too much depth on what to expect in their teen years. Regina’s education focused mainly on teaching her how to run a kingdom. Not that she was in line for the Dark Kingdom’s throne anytime soon, but her mother wanted her to be prepared nonetheless. After all she was the one who could become queen one day. When Regina had asked her why, her mother had told her that it might come in handy one day if she presented as either an alpha or an omega, because her future mate could possibly be of royal birth.

Though for some unknown reason their teachers never taught them about what it means to be an alpha, beta or an omega. Even though their teachers were beta’s themselves Regina thought that her parents should’ve insisted they be taught this. As growing up both her older sister Zelena and herself were given birth by an omega parent and they both shared an alpha mother. So the likelihood of them being an alpha or an omega was far higher than for them being beta’s.

In fact, Zelena had only presented as an omega the year before on her own eighteenth birthday. Zelena thankfully was able to find a willing alpha to help her through her first heat. A fellow dragon shifting sorceress like Zelena was the chosen one. Maleficent was the alpha’s name. Maleficent had been helping her through her heats ever since. From what Regina could tell they were very happy, with their little almost one year old daughter Lily keeping them occupied. Regina didn’t think she could go to her sister to get her advice about what was going on with her.

She felt feverish, yet she couldn’t recall coming down with an illness. She groaned loudly in pain. Loud enough that Cora was able to hear her from down the hallway near Regina’s bedroom chambers. As Cora was going to come talk to Regina about what she was in for with her presenting any day now, this conversation couldn’t be postponed anymore. Cora had done so with Zelena, then when it turned out Zelena presented as an omega, Cora asked her husband and mate Henry to guide Zelena into what she was to expect with regards to heats.

Cora though, was secretly hoping that Regina was an alpha. As she very much wanted to give at least one of their children the benefit of her wisdom. She loved both her daughters very much and she loved the son that Henry bore for them, rambunctious Flynn. Their son being the youngest at only fifteen years old. When not being tutored, he spent most of his days learning how to wield a sword and shoot arrows from his favourite bow. Her son wasn’t expected to become king one day, as his older cousins were higher up in succession. Though Cora would much prefer that Regina be the one to be queen, as she had a brilliant mind and a better understanding for the ins and outs of running a kingdom.

Both Henry and Cora knew in their hearts that Flynn would be happier joining the ranks of the royal guard, or even being his elder sister’s bodyguard, as he was very protective of Zelena. Especially since she presented. Regina and Zelena both doted on him. Which usually has him be all embarrassed, but secretly he enjoys their attention.

Zelena finds he is a worthy duelling partner and she often joins him when he is practicing with his sword. And when she is out in the practice field she practices shifting into her dragon. Maleficent helps her with the shifting and with teaching her how to control her magical abilities. Regina often joined them when they were having their magic lessons and had become good friends with Maleficent. Which Zelena loved to tease Maleficent about, as her alpha loved to flirt with Regina to get a rise out of her or to see her blush. Though Maleficent assured Zelena that there was nothing behind the flirtations. As Zelena was her omega and soon to be mate. They had already mated in their human form. The next thing for them was to do so as dragons.

Though they would have to go somewhere more private for that as dragons were often hunted by the Gold Kingdom for the treasures they were known to collect. But now that Regina was presenting that would have to wait, as she wanted to be there for her younger sister as she completed the transition. From what Zelena could sense, Regina was becoming an alpha, something which Mal confirmed as she roused beside her in their bed. “Your sister is going to be a strong alpha I can tell.” Said Mal, with sleep in her voice. The strong pheromones coming from Regina’s room at the other end of the corridor was what woke the blonde from her restful slumber.

“Yes I can smell it too. I pity all the unmated staff around her through all this.” replied Zelena.

“Hmm, perhaps it won’t be too bothersome for them as most of the staff here are betas. Your parents made sure of that. As they didn’t want any of you to be at risk by the staff when either of you first presented. Especially you Zelena, being an omega you are far more vulnerable to the scents of alphas in rut. At least you were before we mated last night.” said Mal with a cheeky grin on her face. And a come hither look in her eyes.

Zelena caught wind of the look and subtle pheromones that Mal sent her way. It made her want to pounce on her blonde lover. Sensing the red head’s arousal Mal pulled Zelena into her arms and proceeded to seduce her with the intentions to make love to her as a distraction from what was going on with Regina.

Meanwhile in Regina’s room Cora was attending to her youngest daughter. Placing a cold wash cloth on her forehead to help her regulate her body temperature. From what Cora could sense, Regina was transitioning into an alpha like herself. Regina was going to be a strong and powerful alpha. Which made her inner alpha proud. That she helped to create the beautiful young woman who was groaning in pain beside her.

“You will be alright my dear, that I can promise you. The pain will go away soon.” soothed Cora as she used the cool wash cloth to wipe the sweat away from Regina’s overheated body.

“Mum, why does it hurt so much?” groaned out Regina as she leant into Cora’s tender touch.

“It is because your body is going through a transformation so that you can have a family of your own one day. The pain is only during the transition it will fade away once you complete it.” replied Cora.

“How long does it take? How much longer will I have to endure this pain?” groaned Regina, as she curled into herself to try and numb the pain in her groin as it changed her from being a young girl into a grown alpha woman.

“Not much longer now my dear. Why don’t you try and sleep for a while. By the time you wake up again you will be either an alpha, beta or omega. I will love you no matter what, okay?” soothed Cora once more. As she gently wiped Regina’s sweaty forehead in a soothing manner, that it calmed the young alpha enough that she fell asleep. Cora then moved over to the chaise longue by the fireplace. She stoked the logs on the pile while warming her hands.

Cora used her magic to summon one of her books pertaining tales about raising young alphas, betas and omegas. The book materialized in her hands amongst a purple cloud. Cora felt that the stories about the betas were going to come in handy in a few years when it was time for her son to present. Raising an alpha was something she was sure she could handle perfectly, being an alpha herself, but chose to read those tales again just to reassure herself. Cora wanted to write a letter to Queen Merida about all this and maybe get her advice, as Merida had a couple of children with the man her parents’ set her up with, who were close to Regina and Flynn’s ages.

And Cora was sure that Merida was keen to hear about Zelena. Especially since Zelena had recently declared Maleficent as her mate. Cora very much wanted Merida’s opinion on the pairing. So she put the book away and summoned a blank piece of parchment, quill and ink.

‘ _Dearest Merida,_

_I hope you are well and that the recent dealings with the Gold Kingdom had been sorted out peacefully. Do please let me know if you need our kingdom’s assistance with dealing with them. I am sure Henry’s eldest brother, the Dark Kingdom’s King, will send a contingent of our best soldiers to help out if things go sour between your two kingdoms._

_As for our daughter Zelena, there has been a new development. The woman you helped us to gain as her mentor has become Zelena’s mate. I am not sure how to deal with this_ _nowadays, eventhough they have been together for over a year_ _._

_Maybe I wasn't ready to let her go and live her life and make her own choices, she was my first child after all._ _Henry has supported the pairing from the very beginning and suggests that I do as well. But I am still not certain that it is wise, it could be that my alpha is insistent with trying to portect my children all the time. However, I want to follow my heart and let her follow hers. As she deserves every bit of happiness that comes her way._

_I am not sure I am ready to be a grandmother so soon just yet but we can’t control these sort of things I suppose. Not that I have sensed Zelena to be pregnant again as yet. Your last letter informing me of the signs will no doubt be helpful as time goes on I am sure._ _Her first pregnancy got me so off guard I honestly didn’t have time to process it._

_Her magic is ever growing stronger. Which I am pleased to see, that her shifts into her dragon are going just as well. You would be proud of her. I hope that when you get the chance to spend some time with our daughter again she can show you herself just how well she has progressed._

_With love and respect_

_Cora, Princess Consort of the Dark Kingdom.’_

Cora blew over the parchment to speed up the drying of the ink. Then folded it carefully before sealing it with her wax insignia. She then used her magic to transport it to the vanity desk in Queen Merida’s chambers in Castle DunBroch. Having seen the chambers by herself while on their last visit to the DunBroch Kingdom made it easier for her to place the letter in a discreet corner of the desk. As the chosen representatives of the Dark Kingdom that had been a perfect opportunity and an easy excuse for Zelena to spend time with Merida without it causing heads to turn in Merida’s kingdom.

Even though upon taking the throne from her parents Queen Merida had gotten rid of the rule disallowing any children born out of wedlock to being able to inherit their royal and noble titles. Though it came with some caveats and only those born after the new rule was enacted are qualified. So Zelena was still unable to be classified as a potential heir to the DunBroch throne. Not that it mattered to Zelena or Cora for that matter. As all Cora wanted for her first born child was for her to be happy.

She wanted the same for Regina and Flynn of course, but since they were born within her and Henry’s marriage they were in the line of succession to the Dark Kingdom throne, though neither were very high up in the hierarchy. Both Regina and Flynn were expected to marry well. With Regina now presenting as an alpha it will be prudent to talk with Henry how they were to proceed with regards to whether arranging a marriage with an eligible omega from any of the royal families from the surrounding kingdoms that were friendly with the Dark Kingdom. Though she wasn’t sure that it would be ideal for the DunBroch Kingdom to be involved in the negotiations.

As Queen Merida’s children with Paden Macintosh were Zelena’s younger half-siblings, it would make things very awkward indeed. Cora though hoped that Queen Snow White’s eldest daughter who was the same age as Regina was available. As Cora had learned via a letter from her friends at the tavern where she used to work at that Princess Emma had begun to present as an omega. The joining of the Light and Dark Kingdoms in an official royal capacity would mean that the two kingdoms would be stronger and more powerful than any of the other kingdoms combined.

It could only ensure the safety of her family and the prospect of that happening brought a bright smile upon Cora’s face. Which was how Henry came to see Cora when he entered Regina’s room. He was getting worried as he hadn’t heard anything about how his daughter was, since Cora never returned back to their bed.

“What are you smiling about my dear?” asked Henry quietly, so as to not disturb Regina in her fitful sleep.

“Just thinking about our children Henry dear. All three of them. You know, with Regina presenting as an alpha it might be prudent for us to discuss what is the best course of action in regards to how we go about finding a potential mate for her.” replied Cora just as quietly.

“I suppose but what about her mating for love? You and I didn’t get that chance. So why not let all of our children mate and marry for love?” replied Henry, as he sat down in the opposite armchair near the fireplace.

“I would like for our children to mate for love, but Regina is a princess and Flynn a prince. Hmm, well how about we hold a ball to celebrate Regina’s presenting as an alpha? Invite our neighbouring kingdoms to come and celebrate with us with their eligible omega daughters and sons along as potential suitors for Regina?” continued Cora after sighing in contemplation.

“I guess that is a good compromise. At least by holding the ball she gets a chance to meet others who are about her same age and social standing. It is also good for us to find new trading partners. Will we invite Queen Merida and King Paden?” enquired Henry.

“We can certainly invite them and Zelena’s other younger half siblings. It would be nice to have our extended family attend. Your siblings and nieces and nephews can come along and keep Zelena and Flynn company during the ball.” said Cora as she conjured another pot of hot tea, with two cups this time, so that she and Henry could continue their conversation.

While they were talking, Regina stirred a bit as the pain became worse than before. She overheard her parents discussing what to do about her. She was confused about what she just heard. How could the young prince and princess from the DunBroch Kingdom be Zelena’s half siblings, how was that even possible? As Regina never knew that Zelena wasn’t her full older sister as she had grown up to believe. Regina wondered if Zelena was aware of this connection?

Regina kept her groans of pain to herself not wanting to disturb her parents’ discussion, in hopes of hearing more about what they had decided they would do now that she was presenting. A ball sounded fun, but she wasn’t certain she would find a mate amongst the single princes and princesses from their neighbouring kingdoms. Not that she ever got much opportunity to meet them.

Not when her eldest uncle was sitting on the throne on a permanent basis, having gained the crown when her grandfather had apparently died from his battle wounds long before she was even born. Her uncle, she had been told by her father, was once a kind and loving alpha. But when he became the king he turned out to be much like what she had been taught her grandfather was like. She guessed it must be the crown that made the alphas in their family turn to become mean and prejudiced against female alphas and male omegas.

She hoped that if she ever became queen of the Dark Kingdom she would be different. Her mother had always told her that she would be a queen one day. But Regina wasn’t certain she ever wanted to be one. She just wanted the chance to find love and raise a family without the pressure of running an entire kingdom on her shoulders. She had become friendly with the young stable hand Daniel, he was a sweet man like her father. She often saw the longing looks Daniel gave her, but Regina didn’t return those feelings.

Regina couldn’t figure out why, but she found herself being attracted to the maids in the estate. She had asked her sister about it once. Though Zelena had just laughed and teased her about it. Then after she stopped laughing she told her that some people were only attracted to those of the same gender, while some preferred the opposite gender. Zelena had also said in a softer voice that there were a select few who were attracted to both male and female.

Maleficent had then chimed in and said that it didn’t matter what gender the person was. What truly mattered was who they were as a person, that was what mattered most. That when she found her true mate none of the expected politics or pairings in society mattered. For the only thing that you will be concerned about should be that of wanting to please your mate. To be everything you can for them. Make sure they are loved and feel safe.

Regina groaned again in a long drawn out moan, as she felt the last part of her transition take her over. Once the pain subsided she felt this overwhelming need to find a way to rid herself of a rather surprising erection. “Uh, mum, dad?” cried out Regina.

“What is it sweetheart?” asked Henry as he moved over to sit on the end of the bed. Cora followed, she saw where Regina’s hands were and she understood what the problem was.

“How do I make my penis go down?” asked Regina shyly. Her eyes welling with tears at the embarrassment of it all.

“Hmm, well there are a couple of ways to do that. One is with your hand, the other is to have sexual intercourse with a willing partner. For now though, I suggest you use your hand as it would be best you didn’t get involved with any of our household staff. Not because we wish to deny you anything, it is just really hard to find people who are willing to work with us. With your uncle having a bad reputation for treating his employees badly.” Replied Henry as delicately as he could.

Henry then turned towards Cora, “Cora dear I think it is time for you to take over here, as being an alpha is really your territory…” he then turned back towards his youngest daughter. “Now sweetheart listen to your mother, she knows all about being both a woman and an alpha. I will go see if the kitchen staff can make you your favourite apple turnovers as a treat.” said Henry before he leant down to kiss Regina on her forehead, then gave Cora a brief kiss on her lips. He then got up off the bed and headed out of Regina’s bedroom chambers and off on down to the kitchens.

“Is what daddy said why our teachers didn’t teach us about being alphas, betas and omegas?” asked Regina as she sat up in the bed placing one of her pillows over her lap.

“In part yes, we wanted to do the talk with you ourselves. As awkward as this will be, it is for the best that it is me who does the alpha talk with you.” replied Cora, who had conjured over a comfortable chair to sit in beside the bed, so that Regina wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed.

“Okay then, why do I feel this intense need to stick my dick into every hole shaped thing in this room?” asked Regina, with the most serious face she could muster in the situation she found herself in.

“That is because your new alpha hormones are telling you that you need to spread your ‘seed.’ Your number one biological instinct is to want to knot an omega and fill her up with your sperm in hopes of getting he or she pregnant. Your next instinct will be to stake your claim on that omega you just knotted. That feeling I just described is called a rut. And being an alpha you will go into regular monthly rut cycles. Much like your sister Zelena goes into monthly heats. Your rut will last up to five days, depending on if you spend it alone or with a willing partner.

I can’t stress this enough Regina, you must make sure that the omega you share your rut with or the omega who is in heat is willing. Get consent before you know you are going into rut or the omega goes into heat. Because once either of you goes into a heat or a rut in full you are no longer able to give proper consent because all you will want is to knot the omega over and over again. The only thought in your mind is that you want to see your omega’s body swollen with your child.

However, it is imperative that you make sure your omega climaxes before you do, it increases the chances of conception if your omega feels pleasure. It isn’t a guarantee, but it does help. When not in your rut cycle your inner alpha is going to want to always protect your loved ones. Be they your mate, children, brother, sister or me and your father. You might also feel protective over your friends.

We feel our emotions strongly, which is why most alphas will tell you that love is a weakness. But I have found it to be a source of my strength. It motivates us to do better and be better as people. You need to know that just because you are an alpha that doesn’t make you better than say a beta or an omega.” explained Cora.

“So it is like how even though I am a princess it doesn’t make me better than any of those in our employment. But instead of the differences being royalty/nobility versus the common folk it has more to do with our pheromones/hormones being stronger or different to those who are a beta or an omega. Do beta’s smell things as strongly as we do? Do they go through heats or ruts like us though?” questioned Regina trying to wrap her head around everything that her mother told her.

“Well, no, betas don’t go through heats or ruts. Female betas for instance do have a monthly cycle but instead of having an intense desire to breed they bleed for the same amount of time our heats and ruts last. Their wombs have a lining like ours but it only lasts for a month and if no egg gets fertilised then their body flushes out the egg and the lining. It is a very painful process for them, but they do feel their emotions just as strongly as we do.

Betas both male and female can release pheromones that can sooth in times of stress, fear or worry. It is why we entrust our betas to the roles of bodyguards, military or service roles such as cooks, maids, stable hands and so on. As they are better able to control themselves around those who have gone into a rut or a heat. Though they are susceptible to our more powerful pheromones, like that of forcing others to submit to us. Omegas can do that as well though it is less dominance and more influence. Both are powerful motivators.

Which is why alphas and omegas are the ones who rule. And betas are the peacekeepers. While the better match for us alphas is that of an omega, a beta female can most definitely help us through our ruts. And they can also have children by an alpha. Beta males can also get an omega pregnant, though they aren’t able to fully satisfy an omega who is in heat. As they don’t have a knot like we do.” continued Cora.

“Let me get this straight, alphas can get both beta females and omegas both male and female pregnant, but we can’t get pregnant ourselves right?” inquired Regina.

“Correct. We don’t have the ability to get pregnant, as once we go through our transition into an alpha we no longer produce an egg like a beta female or an omega would. Male omega transitions are the most complex of them all. As they gain the ability to produce an egg that can be fertilised. Which is how we had you, I got your father pregnant during his heat cycle.” said Cora, before getting up off her chair to go warm her hands over by the fireplace. As she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Cora worried about when Regina might catch onto the fact that Zelena is only her half-sister. Perhaps she should tell Regina the whole truth about it all. But if she did Regina wouldn’t look at her in the same way. Would it cause conflict between them? She didn’t think Regina would look to unkindly towards her. At least maybe in the future she will understand about how hard it is to resist a willing omega in heat. It’s not like she intended to get Merida pregnant at the time. It is a fifty-fifty chance at the best of times let alone during a heat or rut cycle.

However Cora realised that now really isn’t the best time for that sort of truth telling. Cora figured she would wait and see if Regina ever asked about it. Regina for the time being didn’t have anything to say about what her mother had just told her. Instead she just let the words sink in. It was a lot to process. “Well then, I will let you attend to your needs for the time being. We will talk more in the morning about helping you find a suitable mate. I love you.” said Cora awkwardly. As she sensed her daughter’s arousal become more dominant in her scent.

“Love you to mum. See you in the morning.” replied Regina just as awkwardly as she watched her mother exit the room. As soon as Cora left the room, Regina allowed her hands to finally explore the new package between her legs. To somehow relieve it of the throbbing pressure she felt down there. It took a bit for her to find the right rhythm with her up and down strokes of the long and thick shaft she now held in her petite hands.

Eventually she was able to find relief and was able to take a much needed bath, which she had the beta staff in the estate draw for her. While she took her bath the maids tidied her room and took her sheets to be cleaned. Then they replaced them with a clean set. Regina got out of the bathtub once the water had gotten cold. She then changed into the new set of underwear her parents had obviously sent to her room. They must have had them made in the possibility that she could’ve presented as an alpha.

It contained a set of loose fitting boxer briefs, so that she will feel supported but have room for the off chance of a spontaneous erection. With her usual corset and new undies on she felt comfortable enough to put on one of her favourite dresses, knowing that it was something that would please both of her parents to see her wear them. Though she did prefer to wear her riding gear, she felt that a dress would be more appropriate to wear for their family breakfast.

When she got down to the family dining room she noticed that her entire family, as well as Maleficent, was already seated and waiting for her to arrive so that they could eat the just being served hot meal. Cora looked up briefly in Regina’s direction. She had a proud smile upon her face at seeing her youngest daughter take her seat. Her new alpha scent of apples, cinnamon with a hint of leather wafted strongly in the air around them.

“Morning sweetheart.” said Henry with a bright smile on his face, happy to see his youngest daughter not be in pain anymore. He noticed her alpha scent as well but made no comment on it. Much like he did the same when Zelena presented as an omega with her unique scent of heather, thistle, fire poppies with a hint of ash. The ash he assumed must come from her dragon side. His granddaughter Lily, who was sitting contentedly in the high chair that Henry painstakingly carved himself that had handles that gripped the edged of the long dining table, was being fed a bowl of warm porridge by Maleficent. Lily’s strawberry blonde hair, that was starting to get too long, got stuck to her slightly sticky face.

Henry smiled lovingly at the scene, he adored the little girl and was secretly hoping that Zelena would have another one soon. “Morning dad.” replied Regina as she reached for the jar of strawberry jam to spread over her already buttered slices of toast.

When they were about halfway through eating their breakfast, Cora placed down her knife and fork so that she wouldn’t be distracted from what she was about to announce. “Since Regina has recently presented as an alpha, your father and I feel that it is prudent to hold a presentation ball in Regina’s honour. We will be inviting our neighbouring kingdoms as well as our family and friends within the Dark Kingdom. And encourage those kingdoms to bring along their unmated omega sons and daughters. In hopes that Regina will be able to find a suitable mate. We will hold the ball two weeks from today which will give Regina and her potential mate some time to get to know each other before she goes into her first rut.” Declared Cora much to the embarrassment of Regina, who was sitting low in her seat in hopes to hide her blush.

Both Zelena and Flynn looked in Regina’s direction with a wicked glee, as both are sure to tease Regina for the weeks to come. Flynn, Regina knew, would no doubt find a way to use this new information against her. Most likely while she was down in the training yards with him in front of all the knights and guards who would be training as well.

Zelena will probably throw numerous inuendoes her way, helped along by Maleficent. Though Regina wondered if Maleficent would be giving her an alpha to alpha talk much like her mother tried to give her early this morning. “Hey Regina, did you get a good ‘handle’ on things this morning?” asked Zelena mischievously, her signature smirk they all inherited from Cora firmly plastered on the face. Maleficent could be seen trying hard to stifle her laughter as she tended to a fussing Lily. 

“Like you can talk Mal dear, I could smell the sex pheromones from down the hall.” said Cora with a wink in Regina’s direction. In an attempt to save her youngest daughter from the teasing Zelena and Maleficent would no doubt send Regina’s way.

“It is alright mother I can defend myself. Thanks for trying, I appreciate the effort.” said Regina, as she finally found her composure.

“I handled myself just fine thanks for your concern, though I would wonder if you could manage to get your own little ‘problem’ handled while you and my sister are in your dragon form.” retorted Regina barely containing a snigger. At that remark Flynn could no longer contain his mirth and burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he doubled over from his laughing fit.

Zelena however had conjured a fireball in her free hand and held it poised to throw it at Regina in defence of her mate’s honour. Regina simply closed one of her fists effectively snuffing out the fireball in Zelena’s hand.

“That is enough you two! Zelena you know the rules, no magic during meals. And Regina, you know better than to provoke your sister.” scolded Henry, deciding to intervene in this matter as he could sense Cora was about to unleash her inner alpha. He sent out soothing pheromones as he did. He saw that Cora was able to relax and come back to herself, as it would not do for a couple of snide comments to cause the room to be full of alpha dominance pheromones. As he could see that although Regina was controlling herself so far, it was only a matter of time before she lost it.

Growing up in a family of mostly alphas, made it easier for him to detect the signs. And with his wife and mate’s rut cycle being close to coming in, he knew that Cora’s emotions were going to be all over the place. He had already arranged for the servants to supply their room with the needed anti-pregnancy potions and other supplies to keep them hydrated and nourished. They were more than happy with their three beautiful children, so Cora had taken to making specific potions that prevent unwanted pregnancies.

She had some currently brewing down in her magic room underneath the estate. Only accessible via the secret passage. The only people who knew of the room and passage were Cora, Regina, Zelena, Maleficent, Flynn and himself. And all have been sworn to secrecy about the contents of the room, as well as what goes on in there. As they didn’t want the information to get into the wrong hands, say like Rumplestiltskin, his minion the Blue Fairy or Henry’s eldest brother Alejandro.

Either way, they were more than prepared for not only their own heat and rut cycles, but for their daughters, should they request for the potions. Lately they had been researching how to make the same type of potions but for betas. Just in case their prediction for Flynn’s presentation turns out to be right. Once everyone had finished eating their breakfast Cora wrote and then used her magic to deliver the invitations to Regina’s presentation ball.

Whereas Regina left the dining room and went down to the stables, her horse Roccinante was calling to her. She felt an immense need to go riding. When she reached the stable she noticed that Daniel was most definitely a beta. A pleasant smelling beta, but that still made no difference in how she felt about him. She still only saw him as a friend. He smelt like hay, leather and fresh cut grass. Daniel still looked at her lovingly even with Regina’s new alpha scent fresh in the air around them.

“Morning Regina, shall I ready Roccinante for you?” asked Daniel warmly as he greeted his friend.

“Yes, thank you Daniel.” replied Regina as she waited for Daniel to get her favourite horse ready for her to ride. As she waited Regina used her magic to change into her most comfortable riding gear. Once her horse was brought over to her she climbed on up into the saddle and encouraged her horse to set of trotting out of the estate grounds. Once she had left the estate boarders she set Roccinante of into a gallop. She loved the feeling of wind in her hair and the sense of freedom away from all her responsibilities both old and new.

She wasn’t too sure she wanted to find her mate at a presentation ball. She found it entirely unfair that she would basically be set up in an arranged marriage. She would rather be able to find her mate on her own, like how Zelena was able to meet and fall in love with Maleficent. She has no obligations to have children that would be in line for the Dark Kingdom’s crown.

‘ _I know mother means well with this upcoming ball, but I don’t know if I could meet my true mate at a presentation ball? What is the likelihood that they would be of royal or noble blood? Am I meant to find true love? Or is that just a story told to young children to give them hope for the future?’_ thought Regina as she roamed through the Dark Kingdom’s lush countryside and dense forests.

It was while in one of those forests, that she noticed a hooded figure moving swiftly among the trees. The only reason she saw anything at all was the quick flash of blonde curly hair and the scent of lavender, sage and a lingering waft of clove, a smell she would usually associate with the kitchens. Especially when they were baking fresh treats and desserts for her family to enjoy. So, to find that enticing scent out in the dark forest that sits on the boarder of the Dark and Light Kingdom, had her head in a tailspin. She wanted to follow the trail that the scent would lead her to. But she just couldn’t find where the hooded figure disappeared.

Regina sighed to herself in defeat, since there was no possible way to track where they went. Even if she used her magic, she didn’t have anything to use to track them down. So instead she continued on with her journey. Until the sun started to get high enough in the sky. She realised it was time to get back home, as she had lessons with her tutors later on in the afternoon.

The two weeks that led up to Regina’s presentation ball flew by after that adventurous day in the dark forest. Regina rode every day to the dark forest in hopes for another glimpse of the hooded figure, but she had no luck. She suspected that the person she saw was a magic user and had deliberately concealed themselves from Regina’s detection. Though on the night of the ball, Regina was a ball of nerves. Her nervous energy was making it hard for her handmaidens to get her into the ball gown her mother had suggested she wear.

“Please your highness can you keep still so I can fit the hoop bones to the corset. It is delicate work.” said the maid. As she tried to pin the two sections of the undergarments that will help the dress hold its shape.

“I am sorry Maria, I am just so nervous about the ball. I am supposed to meet and greet with the available omegas from the kingdoms that are friendly with ours. Tonight I am supposed to possibly find my mate…” replied Regina.

“I understand, then you will need to look your best yes?” continued Maria. As she finished off with the undergarment part of the dress. She then gestured to the other maids to bring over the dress itself.

Regina realising that she needed to help her maids to pull the dress over her head and to let it sit right over the undergarment apparatus. Once the dress was on and all laced up, Regina’s maids went to work on her hair. Then Regina started to do her own makeup. It was while she was doing this that Cora came into Regina’s chambers wearing her own new ballgown that had a high fancy collar. She exuded power and femineity. “You look lovely my dear, you are just missing something.” Said Cora with a teasing smile on her face that told Regina that her mother was up to something.

“And what would that be?” asked a bemused Regina, as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

“Why this necklace of course.” said Cora as she placed it around Regina’s neck. “This once belonged to your Grandmother, she passed it down to me and now I am giving it to you. She told me that this necklace has been handed down from alpha daughter to alpha daughter. Not many people know this, but our family line goes as far back as the first ever alpha Queen of the Enchanted Forest. This is a well-guarded secret as our ancestral matriarch had to go into hiding after an alpha from a rival family threatened her mate and entire sire line. Suffice it to say, this is a family heirloom.” explained a proud Cora, who was very excited to be able to share a small part of her family history that until now she was never able to tell.

“Who was the rival family mother?” asked a curious Regina. As she got up from being in front of her vanity mirror. 

“I am not entirely sure to be honest as my mother never got the chance to tell me. As the history of our family is supposed to be told in parts during different milestones in our lives. It is something I wish I could tell you. Though what I will say is have fun tonight sweetheart.” replied Cora, her eyes misty and a small smile on her face.

“I will try mum. What happens if I don’t meet a potential mate tonight?” asked a curious Regina.

“Then we will figure it out if that is the case. Don’t worry, you will meet someone be it tonight or some other time. As long as you are happy then your father and I will be happy for you. No matter if they are male or female. But you know that whomever it may be they will be at least of noble blood. For your own safety, as if they aren’t your uncle will enforce his wrath upon us.” Stated Cora, in her firm yet supportive voice leaving no room for argument.

“Yes mother.” was Regina’s simple reply. As she followed Cora out of her room and down towards the estate’s ballroom. When they got to the ballroom doors Cora reminded for Regina to stay behind them until she announced her.

Cora entered through the ballroom doors, then walked to the landing part before the grand staircase split of in two directions in a spiral pattern. She looked out bellow her to see all of their guests, friends and family gathered waiting for her to announce Regina. “First of all Prince Henry and I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate our youngest daughter presenting as an alpha. We also hope that you enjoy the wonderful music the band is set to play and enjoy the refreshments on offer… Now without further ado let me proudly introduce Princess Regina…” declared Cora, as Regina entered the ballroom to a loud and enthusiastic round of applause.

As Regina began to walk down the staircase she scanned the room, subconsciously hoping to see the glimpse of blonde curls. It was when she reached the mid point down the stairs she spotted a vison of beauty she couldn’t tear her eyes away from. Because there in the middle of the waiting crowd was a woman with blonde curly hair in an elegant red dress that made her milky white skin pop. For some unknown reason she felt drawn to the blonde.

The blonde was wearing an elegant red dress that hugged her in all the right places. The style of the dress was less flamboyant than the others. But that just made it all the more enticing. Regina couldn’t prevent herself from admiring the young woman and just that quick glance had her new appendage stir, so much so she almost tripped down the remainder of the stairs from the shock of it. Thankfully Regina was able to steady herself without drawing attention to herself more than she already had.

It was then once the blonde noticed her admiration, that she looked directly into Regina's eyes. She saw those green eyes stare up at her with such intensity that Regina wanted to look away. However she held her ground, which it turns out was the right thing to do as it allowed the blonde to turn first in a subtle submission. Regina smiled in amusement making a mental note to make sure she at least ask her to dance during the night. And if she was lucky get to kiss those lovely thin pink lips that to Regina were just crying out for her to touch.

When Regina reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by a scruffy faced young man. “It is my honour your grace to meet you. I have heard so much about you from my father. I believe I would make a very worthy mate if you give me the chance.” said the man.

“Well, it would be nice to meet you if I knew who you were.” replied an unimpressed Regina. The man had a rather unpleasant scent. Wet dog doesn’t even begin to describe it. She couldn’t quite understand why his scent would be so repulsive to her. Considering she loves all animals. Though as she was talking to him, she could see in the corner of her eye that the young blonde woman Regina noticed beforehand was staring daggers at the young man before her.

“My apologies your highness. My name is Lord Graham son of Count Anatoly of the Light Kingdom… May I have this dance?” replied Graham as he bowed respectfully before Regina. Then held out his hand just as the band started the national waltz of the Dark Kingdom.

“Yes you may.” answered Regina politely. She might not be interested in this man, but she wasn’t about to disrespect herself or her family by turning him down for a dance. He takes the lead in the dance as he assumes that Regina was only taught the traditional ‘female’ role in dances. He twirls her around in time with the music. A smug smile on his scruffy face, as he believes in his mind he has proven to be a good mate.

When the dance is over, Regina politely says goodbye. She then meets and greets many other potential suitors who all take their turn with her on the dance floor. After awhile, Regina decides to take a break from meeting all the many different noble omegas. By going out onto the balcony area just off the back of the ballroom. She leaned on the stone railing, taking in the cool breeze and fresh air away from all lingering scents of omegas, alphas and the occasional beta who had come along with their omega siblings in hopes that they might be chosen.

She was so caught up in taking in the breeze on her face that she didn’t notice Emma stepping out from the shadows. Although the scent of lavender, sage and a lingering waft of clove became an all-consuming perfume that had her shaft between her legs stand firmly to attention. She knew that scent, it was the one she caught a glimpse of in the dark forest. So this person coming towards her from behind was the one Regina was intent on finding.

“I never thought you would be one to hide out here. Was that scruffy looking lord bothering you too much? Or was it that overly flirty brunette woman who was practically drooling all over you?” teased a surprisingly jealous Emma.

Regina turned around at that last remark, feeling an indescribable pull towards the blonde omega princess. “Honestly? The scents were just getting too overwhelming for me. I am new to being an alpha and all. And I think that flirty brunette girl was rather close to her heat. I needed the fresh air so that I didn’t make a fool of myself.” replied Regina, as she took a small step towards the blonde.

“I know that feeling, I am quite new to being an omega, so I get the overwhelming scent thing. I am Emma by the way, the Light Kingdom Princess.” said Emma with an adorable blush on her face.

“It is very nice to finally meet you Emma, I noticed you when I was coming down the stairs earlier and I almost tripped over myself in awe of your beauty.” responded Regina, using just a little of her alpha pheromones to entice the lovely omega before her.

Emma laughed heartily at the image of Regina almost tripping down the stairs. “Oh I know, I saw your almost fall. Very graceful your highness. Though I will say you look beautiful yourself tonight…but I think I am more partial to your riding gear.” said Emma with a cheeky grin on her face and big smouldering eyes. She let out some of her own omega pheromones to mingle with Regina’s alpha ones.

“I thought it might have been you in the dark forest the other week. I saw your blonde curls and perceived your very enticing scent.” replied Regina flirting back. “Will you honour me with a dance Emma?”, asked Regina who had held out her hand in hopes that Emma would say yes and take her hand so that she could lead them over onto the dancefloor.

“It will be my pleasure Regina.” replied Emma as she placed her hand in Regina’s waiting one. Regina then led them back into the ballroom just in time for the band to begin playing the Light Kingdom’s national waltz. Putting a relieved smile upon Emma’s face. Regina was also smiling, silently thanking her mother for making her attend dance lessons more than she ever did before. Perhaps her mother was right about more things than just the need to learn how to dance?

Regina shook the thoughts of her mother out of her head as she focused on dancing with Emma. She revelled in being able to hold her close and breathe in her delicious scent. The ever present pull towards the blonde in her arms, as she swayed and twirled Emma around the room. As they danced, both Regina and Emma’s parents watched them from afar. Cora, Henry and Snow all had proud smiles on their faces, while David looked on with deep concern. Uncertain if Regina was a suitable alpha for Emma.

In a far corner of the ballroom, Blue and Rumple could be found in a magical disguise watching the two women. Rumple naturally could see the strong magical aura around both of them. And just by watching them dance he was struck by the vision of the future, causing one of his creepy smiles to light up his scaly face.

Soon Henry decided that it was time he danced with his wife, while Zelena and Maleficent did the same enjoying the night without having to worry about their daughter. Who had been rather restless causing the household staff to worry enough to get either of the two mothers. At some point during the night Merida had asked for the chance to dance with her daughter. Enjoying the rare chance to interact with her without wagging heads creating all sorts of rumours and gossip.

Henry had also during the ball danced with both Regina and Zelena, while Flynn danced with Cora and dared to ask a pretty girl from the DunBroch Kingdom if she wanted to dance as well. Cora found it both endearing and joyful to see all three of her children enjoying themselves. As the night wore on, the guests who were staying at the estate withdrew to their allotted chambers, while the ones who didn’t have plans to stay headed out to their awaiting coaches. Eventually Regina went up to her room a happy smile on her face and Emma’s lingering scent in her nose. And a daydream look upon her face. All in all the ball could be considered a success.


	4. Chapter 4: When egos and kingdoms collide.

** Chapter 4: When egos and kingdoms collide. **

A few days after the ball for Princess Regina’s presentation into society as an alpha at the Dark Kingdom's Hartdwell Estate, where Prince Henry and Princess Consort Cora resided, Emma was determined to go for a ride on her favourite mare. She had her since it was a foal, she called it Apricot because of the colour of its mane of hair.

She desperately needed to get the lingering scent of Regina out of her mind. The young alpha had the most intoxicating scent of apples, cinnamon and a hint of roses. Then there were the sparks of magic that continued to linger in her veins after their fingers had touched during the one and only dance they had shared that night. Emma had no doubt that whatever had happened that night had changed the course of her life.

She had never met anyone like Regina before, in all eighteen years of her life. She had a larger than life aura about her, but she also had this adorable shyness that contradicted everything else about her personality. It intrigued Emma like no one else ever had. Not even the young nobles or the peasant children from the staff that she grew up with at her family’s castle. caught Emma’s attention like Regina did. Before she had presented as an omega Emma had thought maybe Geppetto’s son Pinocchio might have made a good companion for her. Or maybe her mother’s friend, Queen Aurora’s daughter Claire.

But neither of them had appealed to Emma once she finally presented. Their scents smelt off. Like sour grapes or sheep’s milk that had been left sitting out for too long. Emma didn’t quite understand why the scents would change like that. Considering she knew full well what their scents were like before. But she figured it must be a maturity thing. Like when you once had a flat chest and then suddenly you have breasts; or something along those lines. The only thing Emma knew for certain was she wasn’t looking forward to her first heat as she was told the pain was unbearable. Especially more so if you didn’t go through it with an alpha.

The other thing she knew was that she loved Princess Regina’s alpha scent and her own unique scent that is solely Regina. On the other hand it could be that Pinocchio was a beta male and Claire a fellow omega. From what her own teachers had told her, a beta male can somewhat satisfy an omega, at least outside her heat cycle, but they simply couldn’t fully satisfy an omega during their heats. Because without a knot any sexual intercourse with a beta male during a heat wouldn’t be able to fully quell the pain or intense sexual desires.

However, none of that mattered right at that moment as her horse was suddenly spooked out of nowhere, rearing up in panic almost causing Emma to fall off the back of her saddle. If not for Emma’s tight grip on the reigns she was sure she would have been trampled by her own horse. Once it came back down on all four hooves it took off in a burst of speed. Emma barely hanging onto the reigns, screaming at the top of her lungs; “Help! Someone, please help me!”

In the distance the Blue Fairy could be seen chuckling madly to herself, as her use of fire magic to spook the young Light Kingdom’s Princess’ horse had worked like a charm. She couldn’t wait to go report her success to Rumple. Though some tiny flicker of what remains of the light in her heart felt guilty for endangering her fairy godchild’s life like she had…

Meanwhile, on a small hill nearby, Regina and her friend Daniel were sitting underneath a tree with a picnic basket. They were in the middle of an exciting conversation about horses when Regina abruptly shushed him. Regina could hear the frightened pleas for help if she strained her ears hard enough. The troubling thing was, she felt a strong pull in the direction of the screams, and it was the same pull she had felt on the night of the ball; when she had danced with. Emma. But it wasn’t like she had had much of a chance to explore the feeling that night. As much as she would have liked to, she had to be polite and spend some time with the other attendees of the ball, who had been also eager to meet her

Nevertheless, she knew in her heart that the right thing to do would be to rescue the person calling out for help. So, without further ado she called her own horse, Roccinate. When he arrived and halted next to her, she quickly jumped up into the saddle and encouraged him to take off at a gallop. When she reached a certain point at the hill she saw that the person in need of rescue was precisely the Light Kingdom’s Princess. Now it made sense why she had felt that strong pull when she first heard the cries for help. She had felt something strange, yet new and pleasant; when she danced with Emma the night of the ball. A strong connection that she couldn’t describe. Regina was desperate to reach the blonde haired woman in time before she fell off the horse completely and hurt herself.

Regina, an accomplished horsewoman managed to reach Emma just in time and skilfully grabbed her firmly by the waist, pulling her off her bolting horse and into her own. . Emma sat in front of Regina whose arms came around the blonde’s waist as she held the reigns. Regina held her gently as Emma calmed down in her arms. “There we are now, you are safe. I won’t let you fall off.” said Regina in her most soothing voice. She let out some of her pheromones in hopes it would sooth Emma and help her relax into her.

Emma’s heart rate calmed down enough that she was able to relax her whole body as she pressed her back into Regina’s front. Her head resting on the dark-haired woman’s shoulders. “Thank you for saving me, Regina. I had hoped to see you again after the ball, though I didn’t expect it to be because of my horse getting spooked out of nowhere and bolting.” replied Emma once she caught her breath and her heart rate had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get in the presence of such a strong alpha like Regina.

“You are welcome Emma, does your horse spook easily?” returned Regina, a small smirk on her face when she asked about the horse. She was very much enjoying having the blonde pressed up against her. She had felt herself get excited, so in order to try and hide it she moved slightly so that it wouldn’t be too obvious. 

But Emma had long since noticed the slight hardness poking her and it brought a smile of triumph to her face. With the knowledge that it was her that got the dark-haired beauty behind her aroused. The smell of alpha arousal was beginning to stir her own inner omega, who was practically screaming in her mind to try and tempt the sweet-smelling alpha. “No, Apricot doesn’t get spooked like that without cause. I really am a good rider, I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into him. There was no imminent threat around us” responded Emma, who in turn let her own arousal be known.

This of course got Regina’s attention. Especially the hopefully implied innuendo about being a good ‘rider.’ She quickly dispelled the image that came to her mind with Emma’s words and scent; an enthusiastic Emma straddling her. After all she was trying to conceal her arousal, not encouraging it for display.

“If you say so, I will have to take you at your word.” Regina replied teasingly, enjoying the easy banter between them. They soon fell into an easy silence for the remainder of the ride back to Regina’s family estate. When they arrive safely at the stables, Daniel who had made it back before her, held out his hand so that Emma could get down of the horse first, then Regina. He couldn’t avoid the sad look upon his face when he smelt the faint mingling of both Regina and Emma’s scent upon them both.

Even though he knew he didn’t have a chance with his friend Regina, he still held out hope that she might come around to the idea. The fact that she was an alpha didn’t phase him, as he knew within himself to be attracted to all genders. He could certainly see the attraction to the blonde princess. Though he was more partial to those with darker hair. “I am glad to see you both arrived safely. Be warned though, your mother has been worried sick, we were gone longer than we were supposed to. Why didn’t you tell me you were supposed to attend lessons today?” said Daniel quietly so that the other stable hands didn’t hear them.

Cora was known as a fair employer, but she did have a wicked temper when worried about those she cares about. So much so you regret being the one to cop her ire. She would never physically or emotionally harm you, but you would find yourself wishing you could crawl under the covers and hide away from everyone in shame. Being reprimanded in public was, in Daniel’s opinion, the worst punishment.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, when she hears about me saving the Light Kingdom’s Princess she will go easy on me. She is a long-time acquaintance of Queen Snow after all.” replied Regina, trying to calm the somewhat nervous Daniel.

“It is true, our mothers know each other pretty well. Princess Cora is originally from the Light Kingdom. I am sure my mum will be pleased to know that I am safe and will probably ask her permission for us to see each other more often. She was going to contact her by mail sometime this week.” said Emma rather proudly.

“All the same, I think the both of you should get inside the estate as quickly as you can just to be safe.” returned Daniel, in a polite tone before taking the reins of both horses.

“Come on Emma!” Regina pointed towards the estate with a head tilt in that direction and offered her right hand to Emma. “We best get up there so you can inform your mother that you are here and that you are safe. She must be worried you didn’t return home.” said Regina as she took Emma by the hand before leading her towards her home. Emma felt the same tingle that she’d felt the first time that she touched Regina during their dance at the ball.

They walked hand in hand up to the estate; once they reached the back entrance door they reluctantly let go of each other’s hands. Emma followed quietly behind Regina taking in all the paintings and lavish furniture around her. When they reached the main study room Regina noticed her mother sitting in one of the comfortable lounges reading a book. Her brother Flynn was busy writing something in a leather-bound book full of empty parchment. She walked over to the lounge opposite her mother’s and took a seat, Emma followed suit but sat at the furthest end of the lounge she could get.

“Regina dear, why is Princess Emma here? Did you choose her as your potential mate already?” asked Cora, a slight smirk on her face, as she watched Regina squirm with nervousness. She could also smell the lingering scent of both young women on them, it smelt pleasant and made her wonder if the existence of true mates was actually possible.

“I rescued Emma from her spooked horse. I am not sure if Queen Snow is aware that Emma is missing from the Light Kingdom just yet. Can you contact her so that she doesn’t worry?” Replied Regina, as she fidgeted in her nervousness.

“I am glad you are alright your highness; your mother is already on her way. Regina dear, there is no need to be nervous, I am not angry at you for being late for your lessons. You did the right thing in ensuring Emma’s safety. You can make up for missing todays lessons on the weekend.” Answered Cora, sitting up straight and placing a bookmark in her book.

“Thank you for letting my mother know, your highness. I am very grateful to your daughter for rescuing me. You have a wonderful daughter from what I have seen.” Said Emma, sitting in her most composed posture, in readiness for her mother’s arrival.

While the three women waited patiently for Queen Snow to arrive at the estate, Cora called for some hot tea and a mixture of sweet snacks. They enjoyed the tea as well as an easy, polite conversation., Regina going for the apple turnovers, Emma for the Danish pastries and Cora enjoyed the biscotti.

A few hours later Queen Snow was introduced by one of the estate staff members. Snow did not bother to adhere to protocol and rushed over to Emma, pulling her into a tight hug. “I am so glad you are not hurt. You need to be more careful when riding your horse, Emma, you could have died!” Said Snow in a shrill voice, releasing a considerable amount of stressed omega pheromones. .

“Mum, calm down, I am okay; something just spooked Apricot. I was lucky that Regina was in the area when Apricot took off on me. She saved me from falling off.” Said Emma, releasing some of her calming pheromones for her mother’s benefit. It seemed to do the job in getting her mother to relax.

“Right, speaking of that, Cora would it be acceptable to you if my daughter and yours began courting?” Questioned Snow, looking in Cora’s direction. She hoped that her old friend would say yes; as ever since she saw Regina and Emma dance together at the ball, she had this feeling that they would be a great match.

“That seems like a wonderful idea.” Replied Cora, a happy gleam in her eyes at the idea of Regina getting to know Emma better, the prospect of Regina becoming Queen one day seemed closer than ever before. She just hoped that the two women would get along well enough to make it happen.

“Uh.. Mother, you do realise I am standing right here, yeah?” asked Regina, as much as she would love to spend more time with Emma, she would have preferred to have been given a choice in the matter. Emma was happy at first, but she couldn’t help but to feel deflated by Regina’s tone, it didn’t seem that she was thrilled at the idea of spending more time with her. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long for Regina to elaborate.

“I would be more than happy to get to know your daughter, your majesty, if that would be good with both you and Princess Emma.” Said Regina as she bowed to Queen Snow remembering her manners and upbringing and not wanting to embarrass her mother any further with her disrespect.

“Great, that settles it. Princess Cora, would it be ideal to you if Emma stayed here for two weeks, then Regina comes with Emma to the Light Kingdom castle for the two weeks leading up to our daughters’ heat and rut cycles? They can stay at my castle during that time together and we can sort out the marriage negotiations after that. If that is agreeable with all of you?” Said Snow, using her pheromones just enough to persuade everyone else to agree with her suggestions.

“It would be my honour your majesty to host Princess Emma for the next two weeks. Why don’t you stay the night here? We ought to celebrate Regina and Emma at dinner tonight.” Replied Cora, as respectfully and politely as she could. Using her own alpha pheromones to sweeten the deal.

Snow nodded her head in agreement, not being able to do anything else with the strong alpha pheromones in the air. Unbeknownst to Cora, Snow has always been susceptible to alpha pheromones, even with her being married and mated to her own true mate. She has always been swayed by a powerful alpha and Cora was certainly one of those. And from what Snow could tell, Regina was an even more powerful alpha than Cora, so there was no doubt in Snow’s mind that her daughter would find Regina’s scent very attractive, and that she must sense that Regina would be a strong mate that would protect her and any children they might have together.

Snow was also elated at the idea of Cora finally becoming a member of her family. Cora on the other hand, while pleased with Regina’s choice, was a little bit annoyed that it would mean she would have to put up with Snow White and her non-stop positivity. Cora was curious to know what Snow’s mate, David, would think of all this; as he hadn’t seemed too happy about it when Regina and Emma danced at the ball. Though she knew without a doubt that Henry would be delighted at the idea of hosting Princess Emma at their estate.

Henry just loved any chance he could get to entertain and dote on others. And he did say to Cora during the ball, as he observed Regina, that when she danced with Emma, she had looked at her happiest, that the smile on her face had actually reached her eyes. Henry had even predicted that Regina would choose Emma as her mate; and he further suspected that they could be true mates, something he wished for all three of their children to find. (Henry has always considered Zelena his daughter from that first moment he held her in his arms. Cora will never forget how Henry’s eyes sparkled with love when he first held her. It was the same sparkle than when he gave birth to both Regina and Flynn, and he held them in his arms for the first time).

When Regina and Emma heard the news about Emma being able to stay at the estate for the next two weeks,both their faces lit up with the brightest of smiles upon their faces. And it could be felt in the air around them, with the young alpha and omega releasing their mutual excited pheromones all around them, though it didn’t seem to be on purpose. “This is going to be so fun! Don’t you think Regina?” asked Emma excitedly.

“Most definitely! Come let me show you around the estate, you are going to love it!” replied Regina just as excitedly. In that moment Regina felt the happiest she had been in a long time.She was hoping that she might get the chance to sneak in a kiss or two with Emma during the tour. Regina took Emma’s hand in hers without worrying about what anyone thought, she was far too happy to care if it was appropriate or not. The two young women walked hand in hand throughout the estate, Regina telling Emma every funny story she could about herself and her family as they explored each room, until they eventually reached Regina’s own bedchambers.

Regina pushed the door open leading Emma into her room. Emma let go of Regina’s hand as she looked around in awe of the alpha’s bedroom. She could smell Regina’s enticing scent strongly in this room, and it was causing Emma to become soaking wet in her undergarments. Regina, sensing Emma’s arousal, couldn’t help herself when she walked over to Emma who by now was standing beside Regina’s queen sized four poster bed, then leaned in and kissed her passionately; pulling the blonde flush to her own body so there was no mistaking her intentions.

Emma kissed Regina back with equal passion enjoying being pressed up so close to the woman in front of her;. she could feel Regina’s rather impressive erection pressing up against her clothed centre. Emma let her hands roam Regina’s body until they finally broke away from the kiss as soon as air became an immediate necessity. Regina held Emma tightly as they both caught their breath until Regina’s mind caught up with her senses and she let go in embarrassment. She stepped back slightly then quickly grabbed one of the fancy decorative pillows on her bed to cover her crotch area.

“Sorry about that, not sure what came over me, I am not normally that bold.” Said Regina as she took a seat at the edge of her bed; Emma sat down beside her a slight frown upon her face.

“Why are you sorry about the kiss? I thought you liked me? Did you not want to kiss me?” Asked a confused Emma, who was still recovering from their mingled scents in the air around her. The fact that her heat was only a few short weeks away had never felt as prevalent as in that moment. Emma couldn’t understand why Regina was embarrassed; as far as she was concerned, Regina getting aroused was only natural. It was, wasn’t it? Did Regina not feel this connection between them? She waited patiently for Regina to respond to her questions, wanting desperately to not be wrong about how she was feeling and what she perceived for the dark-haired beauty to be feeling in return.

“It’s not that, it is my erection. I am sorry for.. well, I didn’t mean to poke into you like that.” Replied an ashamed Regina.

“No need to feel ashamed about your body’s natural reactions. I felt the same way with your scent all around me in this room and then you pulled me in for that kiss. I am certain I am going to need new underwear after that.” Said Emma, trying to calm the anxious alpha beside her.

“Oh God, that image is so not helping me here. I don’t know how to not be aroused around you.” Said Regina as she flopped back into her bed. Emma let herself fall back beside Regina, snuggling in close to her side and Regina instinctively wrapped an arm around the blonde protectively. A few hours later Cora came looking for the young couple to inform them that dinner was ready. She knocked on Regina’s bedchamber doors first, not getting a reply she entered the room. When she did, she saw that Regina and Emma had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

Regina flat on her back with Emma curled into her side, like they were earlier, one of Regina’s arms was firmly wrapped around Emma holding her close. Cora smiled at the image, not wanting to disturb them she decided to let the kitchen staff put aside two meals for the young princesses to consume when they woke up. She then walked into the formal dining room to inform Queen Snow and the rest of Cora’s family of the new development. “I found them in Regina’s bedchambers; they were asleep, fully clothed I might add, snuggled up together like a happily married couple. It was adorable.” Stated Cora, a bright smile upon her face. She looked briefly at Henry, who was smiling just as warmly as she was.

“That is great news!” said Snow, a warm smile upon her own face happy that this could very much work out the way she wanted. All she had to do now was convince David that they were a good match; better than the son of Queen Abigail I from the Gold Kingdom. The kitchen servers promptly brought out the evening meal to Snow, Maleficent, Cora, Henry, Flynn and Zelena who talked quietly amongst themselves while they enjoyed the meal. When it was over, Cora showed Snow to the guest room she had had the servants make up for her. When they reached Snow’s guest chambers, Snow took Cora’s hand and led her inside the room.

“Cora, don’t worry so much, things will all work out. I will convince David that our daughters are a good match.” Reassured Snow. Still holding Cora’s hand as she walked over to the vanity with a mirror.

“Snow, you know that isn’t what I am worried about.” Said Cora worriedly.

“You are worried about the consequences of the deal you made with the Dark One all those years ago.” Stated Snow, her own concern showing in her voice.

“You know about that? Well, yes that is indeed a concern of mine. After all I don’t know what favour he will ask me;, however, my main concern is my brother-in-law,,the king of this kingdom. He’s become more like his father now and as such, he doesn’t like strong female alphas. Regina will become a stronger alpha than me, I am afraid that he might try and harm them once they get married.” Replied Cora as she took a seat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

“I know. The servants at the Dark Kingdom castle like to gossip and I overheard them talking about it. Then we’ll make sure that our daughters are protected.” Replied Snow, determination in her voice. Proving in Cora’s eyes that omegas can be just as strong as any alpha; it is why omegas were part of the ruling class.

“Yes, we will. I will always do everything in my power to protect those I love and care about. Your daughter is now a part of that circle of protection…We will discuss more of this later. And we should begin the preparations for our daughters’ future wedding.” Declared Cora, before getting up out of the armchair and exiting the room. She then went to her shared room with Henry, who, immediately pounced on her upon seeing her enter their room, and then they proceeded to make love all night like they once had in their early years of their mating.

Meanwhile, Regina and Emma woke up in a slight shock that they were still very much in each other’s arms. “Oh, um sorry about my hand landing in your crotch area while I slept.” Said an embarrassed Emma.

“It is quite alright Emma, I didn’t mind.” Replied Regina, with a flirtatious smirk on her face. At that moment Emma’s stomach rumbled, abruptly stopping Emma from coming up with a flirtatious response.

“Come Emma, let’s go feed the animal growling inside you.” Said Regina as she tried not to laugh at the moment. Regina then led Emma down into the kitchens where the head cook served them their share of the evening meal that Cora had asked to be set aside for them.

The next day Regina woke up bright and early, she was eager to go see Emma. After they had dinner and Emma retired to her allotted chambers, she had spent half the night thinking about how she wanted to spend the next day with the young, blonde princess. She reached Emma’s room and knocked on the door and upon hearing a tired “come in,” Regina entered the bedroom.

“Good morning Emma, did you sleep well?” Greeted Regina as she took a seat at the end of Emma’s bed.

“Ugh, how are you so cheery this early in the morning?” Asked a slightly grumpy Emma, as she kicked the blankets off her body. Giving Regina a decent view of her in her nightwear. Regina adjusted her footing slightly to distract herself from the beauty in front of her.

“Well, get dressed into some riding gear. I want to take you to a place I once found when I went riding by myself.” Replied Regina, before going to sit in one of the armchairs in the room and stared into the fire to give Emma a sense of privacy. Emma walked behind the dressing screen to change out of her nightwear. Since she didn’t have any of her clothes with her, she used her magic to dress herself in her most comfortable riding gear; and to untangle her long, golden curls as well. She then walked over to the vanity so she could see what she was doing as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

“So, will we be getting breakfast first before going riding?” asked Emma coyly.

“Of course, we will need all the energy we can get.” Replied Regina with a smirk on her face. Regina and Emma then went downstairs to the family meal room, where they were greeted by Regina’s family. Zelena and Flynn both had devious looks upon their faces, it was clear that they very much wanted to tease Regina and Emma for having fallen asleep before dinner the previous night.

“So, the sleeping beauties finally wake up...” Teased Flynn, and he gave Mal a high five when they saw that the comment had caused Regina to blush. Emma, who was used to being teased like that by her two younger brothers just smiled and took a seat at the table. Regina took a seat next to Emma.

“So, Flynn, I hear you are having trouble aiming with your bow?” Emma teased back as she gave Regina’s leg a squeeze under the table.

“I just wanted to let you all know, mum and dad, that Emma and I are going to go for a ride today. I thought I would show her around the grounds of our estate, I promise not to go to close to the Dark Castle.” Said Regina ignoring the teasing remarks from her siblings; though she was very much enjoying Emma getting back at them with such ease.

“Alright dear, just be sure to be careful out there.” Replied Henry before Cora had a chance to respond. Not that Cora minded, she did enjoy it when Henry took charge every now and then. It was a turn on for her inner alpha, and with her rut cycle only a few days away, it had her wanting to jump him right then.

“Don’t worry daddy, I will make sure we are safe.” Assured Regina, knowing that by referring to him as ‘daddy,’ she would have her father wrapped around her pinkie finger in a heartbeat.

After breakfast, Regina and Emma went out to the stables where Daniel was waiting with Roccinate and Apricot already saddled and loaded up with supplies for them to mount and take off to the secret waterfall retreat that Regina had planned for their first date. Daniel was looking forlorn as his hopes of being with Regina were slowly dwindling, with each moment that Regina spent alone with Emma.

Regina and Emma politely said their thankyous to Daniel before mounting their horses and took off at a light trot. “So how about I race you to the tree line?” Said Regina, before encouraging her horse to take off in a fast gallop.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Responded Emma as she encouraged her own horse to catch up with Regina’s, wanting to show her that she meant what she said about being a good rider.

The race ended in a draw, as they reached the tree line along the border of the Hartdwell Estate. “Great race! You definitely are a great rider Emma…to get to where I plan for us to go to, we just go through the forest here, follow me.” Said Regina slightly breathless as she brought Roccinate down to a light canter, Emma following suit, not sure about what to say to Regina’s compliment.

When they reached the clearing, Emma could hear the sound of rushing water as it cascaded down a magical looking waterfall and the lake bellow, with a bright meadow full of different coloured flowers. “Wow, this place is great! Is the rumour true about the flower meadow being where the fairies of the Enchanted Forest live when not out granting wishes?” Questioned Emma in awe of the natural beauty that surrounded them.

“I am not sure about the fairies living amongst the flowers here, but I do feel magic in the air around me whenever I come here to get away from everything.” Replied Regina as she laid out a soft blanket in the grass area near the rocks by the lake at the bottom of the waterfall. Regina and Emma both sat down on the blanket side by side, as they let the magical ambiance of the place they were in surround them.

“What is your favourite colour? And what is your favourite food?” Asked Emma as she relaxed on the blanket.

“Well, I have always loved black, I know it isn’t really a colour but I just love it. I feel like an entirely different person when I wear something that is black…As for food, I love the apple turnovers that the chefs in our estate kitchens make. What about you?” Promptly replied Regina, as she got comfortable herself laying on the blanket.

“I love the colour yellow, I don’t really have a specific favourite food. But I do love the mini chocolate mud cakes that Granny makes. Granny is my godmother and Red’s grandmother. She makes the best food. Though I will say that these honey cakes that you brought with you are really nice as well.” Continued Emma as she reached for Regina’s hand. Then she smoothly laced their fingers together while they cloud watched.

Meanwhile in the flowerbed, the fairies were watching the young couple slowly getting to know each other. The green and pink fairies that preferred to go by the names Tinkerbell and Nova, whispered to each other, they wanted to get permission to use some of the fairy dust to see if what they could feel about them was true. As they had heard Blue’s ideas about the two princesses, Tinkerbell though was inclined to believe Blue despite what her instincts told her about the head of the fairies.

“Come on Tink, they are so true loves and true mates. I saw a scroll in Blue’s secret garden, it was of a prophesy that was banished a millennia ago. It mentions two powerful magical users that once created a whole new social dynamic. Then came another magical user who was jealous of the ones who created it at the time, it was called a blessing, but when the jealous magical being stole it and turned into a curse…” Said Nova.

“Yeah? But what is the prophesy?” asked Tink.

“I was getting to that! The prophesy is that the reincarnation of the original two magical users will return this social dynamic back to being a blessing. It will just take them breaking a dark curse with true love’s kiss.” Explained Nova.

It soon got late, so Regina and Emma headed back to the Estate. When they got there they were greeted by Maleficent who reminded Regina that they had magic lessons to attend. “Do you mind if I join you in your magic lessons? I am a product of true love and I can use magic. I just haven’t learnt how to control it properly. My dad wouldn’t let me take lessons, as he is afraid it could lead to me turning dark. But I really want to learn how to control my magic.” Asked Emma.

“Sure, why not. Better that you know how to use your magic than let it consume you by not using it properly.” Replied Maleficent, who was more than willing to teach magic to anyone who needs to learn. Besides, it was another chance for her and Zelena to tease Regina and having Emma there gave her more fuel to add to the fire.

The two weeks that Emma spent at the Hartdwell Estate getting to know each other seemed to fly by for Regina and Emma, who were very much feeling their connection grow stronger every day. Emma joined Regina in teasing Flynn when training with their swords and bows and arrows. She also teamed up with Regina when Maleficent and Zelena tried to torment Regina, as sisters like to do when they have something to tease each other about; like a new romance. However, aside from those moments of levity, Regina and Emma’s hormones were starting to get more intense as both of their rut and heat cycles began to creep up on them in force.

With their upcoming cycles lingering in their minds and bodies they found themselves in many a heated make out session that had hands, fingers and lips exploring each other’s bodies. Though they had managed to keep all their probing above the waist. Over in the Light Kingdom however, Snow had been busy over the two weeks trying to convince David that Regina was indeed a good match for Emma. Though unfortunately David, being the stubborn alpha he was, had made other arrangements with Queen Abigail and King Frederick of the Gold Kingdom, as he was certain that their alpha son would be a better match for Emma. He had organised all the logistics for Prince Jason to come for a visit in the following week, while Regina was also expected to be staying with them.

When the departure day to leave for the Light Kingdom arrived, Regina found herself overly nervous about spending time away from her home, as well as knowing that her rut was almost upon her. Emma was just as nervous, though for a different reason than Regina. As she was dreading getting back home, not wanting to face whatever her father must have set up for her, like meeting any of the potential suitors he had been talking about for some time. So much so that whenever the subject gets brought up, Emma would pull Regina into a passionate and heated kiss.

Something that they were currently doing inside the carriage that Emma’s parents had sent to pick both of them up from Regina’s family estate manor house. Emma was straddling Regina’s lap, as they were kissing. Only breaking apart to catch their breath before leaning in to kiss once more. “Emma, as much as I am enjoying all this kissing and you grinding on my lap right now. I think we should discuss our up coming heat and rut cycles. As we still haven’t talked about that together.” Said Regina once they had caught their breaths once more.

Emma got up off of Regina’s lap so that she could concentrate on the topic at hand. “What is there to talk about though?” replied Emma.

“Well, we should discus whether to use the potions for preventing pregnancy or not during our cycles? Or do we take our chances by not taking the potions? Do you want to exchange mating bites during our first cycles together or wait until later?” continued Regina.

“Well I definitely want to exchange mating bites as I know in my heart that we are good together. As for the pregnancy prevention potions, I am not sure about taking them. I do want to have children with you. As I think you would make a great mother.” Answered Emma.

“Then I think we should maybe take our chances, since we want children. But then it is probably best for us to wait until after we are mated and married. As I’m sure our parents will want us to marry, for it is the proper thing to do for a royal pairing. I think you will make a wonderful mother as well Emma.” Said Regina holding Emma’s hand in hers.

“My mum was pregnant with me before my parents got officially married. Though the only people who knew aside from my parents were my grandma Ruth and my godmother Red. Red knew because she is a werewolf and could smell it on my mum. So I am not too worried if I do become pregnant as a result of our mating during our cycles. It just means that we might have to get married earlier than our mothers might have planned.” Explained Emma, holding Regina’s hand close in her lap.

“Then how about we just play it by ear, see how we feel when it comes closer to the time?” compromised Regina.

“Sounds like a plan.” Replied Emma before straddling Regina’s lap once more so she could taste those sweet lips. Eventually they settled back into the seat for the last half of the carriage ride. They talked about what they could do while at the Light Kingdom castle, about where they could secretly practice their magic and Emma talked enthusiastically about her two younger brothers. About how sarcastic they could be when teasing her.

“Well that explains how you were able to handle Zelena and Flynn so well. I can’t wait to meet your brothers.” Said Regina smiling wickedly as her mind plotted some plans on how to tease her girlfriend’s brothers.

“Yeah, Michael and Elijah are good guys underneath all that sarcasm. I know if the need arose they would come to my defence. I think one of the twins might turn out to be a beta but I am not too sure. Not that it matters in the slightest. He could become one of the royal guards so it would all work out in the end. Anyway, I think you might like the Light castle that we have nicknamed the Swan Castle, because there is usually a family of swans that swim along the coastline of the castle boarders. You will see it when we reach that part.” Replied Emma.

Regina looked out her carriage window, in hopes of seeing the family of swans that Emma had mentioned. Regina had heard stories of just how majestic swans could be. That there were ones with white soft down feathers, others with beautiful black down feathers and intelligent eyes. She noticed that the carriage had slowed down to a stop in front of what she assumed to be the long strip of a dirt road that was surrounded by water on either side. In the distance you could see that the water opened up into a large lake.

At the present moment the water was covering the road, meaning that it wasn’t possible to travel across it until the tide went down. “Your Highness?” asked the coachman loud enough to get the two princesses attention.

“Yes Sydney? What is wrong?” replied Emma as she poked her head out of the carriage window to see what the coachman wanted.

“I just wanted to let you know that we will need to wait out the tide, as it seems it is at high tide at the moment. Hopefully we timed it right so that we don’t have to wait too long.” Responded Sydney, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, that is quite alright Sydney. Why don’t you take a break while we wait, have something to eat and drink. I am sure the staff from the Hartdwell manor packed you something. If not feel free to get yourself something out of the basket set aside for Regina and I. There is bound to be more than enough to share.” Said Emma, wanting to make sure that the Light Kingdom staff are well taken care off. As sometimes her mother forgets to make sure that their staff are treated well and fairly. It was something her father, King David, instilled in her as he still thinks of himself as a humble shepherd at times. Especially when he thinks no one is watching or needing him to play the role of the consort to the Queen of the Light Kingdom.

“Yes your highness, thank you very much.” Replied Sydney before he did as Emma suggested. Emma smiled brightly after that, proud of herself for ensuring that the staff are always happy. Her father would be proud of her.

“Oh look! There are the swans you mentioned!” Regina said excitedly pointing her finger and waving her other hand for Emma to join her at the carriage’s window. She stared at the little family in complete awe of their beauty. From what she could see, her tutors undersold just how wonderful they were.

Emma smiled lovingly at the dark-haired woman beside her. She felt joy about how much Regina was enjoying just watching the swans in their natural habitat. “They are definitely something…” said Emma, not really paying attention to the swans as she was too busy trying to imagine what Regina looked like without any clothes on.

Regina turned her head back to catch Emma checking her out, she found herself blushing from the intensity of Emma’s staring. “Do you like what you see dear?” Regina smirked as she blatantly checked Emma out herself.

“God you’re hot…” was all Emma could say with just how turned on she felt. Regina then pulled Emma into a deep kiss, that Emma eagerly reciprocated, her tongue swiped against Regina’s bottom lip. Regina granted entrance. Their kiss deepened causing a moan to rip from Regina’s throat, their hands explored each other’s bodies. They cursed the multiple layers they were wearing as it hindered their progress to be able to feel the other’s naked skin under their fingertips.

They only broke apart when oxygen became hard to come by. They held their heads together, as they caught their breaths. “Mmm, we are definitely getting better at doing that.” Said a painfully turned on Regina, thankful that the dress she wore was good at hiding the pitched tent she was currently sporting in her underwear.

“Mmm, yes we certainly are.” Replied Emma, who was squirming in her seat surprised at just how wet she had become. She wondered if her heat had come early and began to mentally panic at first, until she realised that the wetness wasn’t followed by an intense pain or a relentless neediness for the alpha that was sitting in the back of the carriage with her.

Emma’s stomach rumbled causing Regina to laugh at the awkward timing of it. “Looks like we better see what they packed for us to eat in the basket in the carriage with us.” Said Regina laughing quietly to herself. She could see herself making sure to always satisfy the seemingly bottomless pit that Emma’s stomach is. And of course that image led to picturing their future children all having the same voracious appetite as Emma. It was a future she was very much looking forward to having. Though she wasn’t too keen on one day becoming a queen. But with Emma being the crowned princess it was inevitable.

They pulled out a couple of wrapped bread rolls consisting of thinly sliced leftover of the roast duck they had the night before, with salad and a thick egg based dressing that neither Regina or Emma knew the name off, but found to be delicious. Two apple turnovers and two wineskins filled to the brim with a recently opened long vintage robust red wine from the Hartdwell Estate’s wine cellar. Regina and Emma then happily dug into their meals, enjoying the flavours as they hit their tongues.

By the time they had finished eating. Sydney informed them that the road was now clear to travel on so he flicked the reigns on the horses setting them off in a steady trot down the last leg of ride to the Swan Castle. Soon enough they were being let through the front gates by Grumpy the dwarf. Then they rode on down to the main courtyard. Sydney opened the carriage door and held out his right hand for Emma to use first, as support to help her out of the carriage then he helped Regina next. They were greeted by Emma’s younger brothers, who had been tasked with welcoming home their sister and her potential mate.

Emma hugged her brothers lovingly before she remembered her manners; “Regina, these are my brothers, the two rascals I told you about. The blonde here is Elijah and the brunette is Michael…. Michael, Elijah this is Princess Regina of the Dark Kingdom, daughter of Prince Henry and Princess Consort Cora.” said Emma as she gestured between them.

“It is an honour to meet you your highness.” Said Michael and Elijah in unison, causing Emma to give them an odd look, as they don’t usually act that creepily around a pretty woman.

“Why thankyou kind sirs.” Replied Regina, keeping her tone as neutral as she could since she was a little creeped out too by the boys’ demeanour.

“Okay then, lets head on inside it’s been a long journey here and I would like to show Regina around.” Said Emma, as she took Regina’s hand in hers and led her around the castle, until they reached Emma’s bedchambers. Emma opened the bedroom door and let them both in. Regina was surprised by the colour scheme, she certainly wasn’t expecting the dark shades of blue with green mixed in. Giving the room a stormy sea feel to it. Oddly enough she found it calming, it reminded her of the colour of Emma’s eyes on the night they talked out on the balcony during her presentation ball.

“So what do you think?” asked Emma timidly, unsure if Regina liked it or not as she hadn’t said anything since walking into the room.

“I love it, it reminds me of your eyes during the ball. They had this stormy quality to them and I love to look out at the ocean on a stormy night.” Replied Regina, a bright smile upon her face. Emma lit up at those words and then guided her over to the bed. Once they made it over to the bed, Regina pulled Emma down with haste onto the bed. In the process they fell on top of each other. With Regina on her back and Emma on top with the lower half of her body caught in between Regina’s legs. She leaned in for another kiss, only this time she allowed her hands to roam along Regina’s body. Gently cupping Regina’s breasts over her dress. Planting kisses on every exposed olive toned skin she could reach. Regina moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Loving the pressure of having Emma’s clothed centre pressing up against her own clothed shaft. Regina lifted up her hips aiming for some sweet friction. Emma catching on to what Regina was doing grinded herself downwards to meet the thrusts of Regina’s hips. They both moaned in unison as the pleasure heated up their bodies. They were beginning to feel the tightness that comes with an impending orgasm.

Panting and moaning with the occasional smack of lips on exposed skin was the only thing that could be heard inside the room until there was at first a single knock, followed by a rather loud growl and throat clearing made by David, who entered the room upon knocking, not thinking anything of it until the smell of strong alpha and omega arousal pheromones thick in the air hit him. Then he saw his only daughter grinding in unison with the other woman bellow her. He certainly didn’t like the fact that the alpha pheromones where in the room, let alone an alpha that was clearly stronger than he was.

When the two young women heard the growl, Regina quickly but gently pushed Emma off of her as she noticed and smelt the foreign alpha dominance pheromones around them, though she knew she was stronger than the other alpha. She didn’t want to cause any more troubles than what this moment would bring upon her. Having the father of her girlfriend catch them, on the first day no less, indulging in their mutual sexual attraction and growing affection for one another wasn’t exactly the best way to win him over. “Emma, your father is growling at us, you better try and make yourself presentable as best as you can so that we don’t get into serious trouble.” Whispered Regina into Emma’s ear as subtly as she could so that she didn’t encourage further menacing growls from David.

“What, why? We weren’t doing anything wrong you know…” whispered Emma back as she composed herself as Regina suggested. She did so by hand rather than with magic, as she knew her father didn’t approve of her using magic.

David had enough of his presence being ignored, so he marched right on up over to Emma’s bed and pulled Emma up by the elbow and over onto the two seater lounge by the fireplace to ensure that there was a more decorous distance between them. “Ow dad! What was that for?” exclaimed Emma angrily.

“WHAT IN ALL THAT IS GOOD ARE YOU DOING BEING WANTON WITH THAT MANGY ALPHA, WITHOUT EVEN COMING TO LET US KNOW YOU WERE HOME OR MAKING THE PROPER INTRODUCTIONS! YOU KNOW BETTER YOUNG LADY THAN TO TRAMP YOURSELF AROUND UNMATED WITH AN ALPHA LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOUR MOTHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!” shouted King David in an outburst that in Emma’s mind was entirely uncalled for and disrespectful towards not only herself but to Regina as well.

Emma thought her mother had told him of her decision to court Regina? Seems like her father either didn’t get the memo, or he was just being his stubborn self in not letting her make her own decisions. “First of all father, this is my soon to be mate Princess Regina. She is NOT mangy! Firstly, Regina is a wonderful and respectful alpha and woman. She would never do anything to harm me, or use me just to fulfill her rut and leave. Second of all, I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I want and be with anyone I wish. I thought you and mother were all for me finding true love? Third of all, I am your daughter and not some lady of the night who you need to lecture about respect.” Replied Emma, who was frustrated that she was being disrespected by her own father and that he interrupted them, right before she was about to have her first ever orgasm that didn’t come from her own hand.

Regina however had decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to wait for the right moment to defend herself. Although she was rather pleased with the way Emma had handled the situation and had stepped up to defended both their honours very well. David sighed before responding; “I do apologise your highness for calling you mangy or for implying that you had ill intentions towards my daughter. I was angry and it was said in the heat of the moment… As for you Emma, you are right, you are old enough to make your own decisions and you are able to find true love on your own. I just don’t like the idea of the two of you being alone the way you were a while ago, before you even came to me to let me know you that you were back home and bothered to tell me that you and Regina had even begun to court each other. Instead, I had to hear of it from your mother.”

“Look dad, I know I didn’t tell you in person but it was a bit hard to do when you weren’t even at the Hartdwell manor when mother came. Mother agreed to our courtship after Regina saved me from potentially dying when I was about to fall off my horse. I believe mother and Princess Cora are hard at work planning our wedding. But Regina’s and respectively my own heat and rut cycles are due within the next fourteen days. From what I have begun to feel lately, it could even be sooner than that though.” Replied Emma, before getting up to move back on over to sit with Regina on the bed.

“I am sorry your majesty, I never intended to step over any boundaries you might have expected me to abide by. I was unaware of your disapproval of Emma and I being together. However, I would appreciate it if you gave me the benefit of the doubt before you blatantly assume I would ever harm your daughter intentionally. As Emma said, we are officially courting and we have both discussed our upcoming cycles together before coming here, while we are both still clear headed enough to make the right decisions for us as a couple. We do intend on getting married at some point. I am well aware of the responsibilities and obligations that Emma has as a crown princess and I have every intention to make sure that when the time comes she rules your kingdom well, making you and Queen Snow very proud of her. That I can promise you.” Stated Regina, as she had found the right moment to intervene before the conversation between father and daughter could escalate any further.

“Right, then I will hold you both to that. Meanwhile Emma, I have arranged for King Frederic and Queen Abigail’s son, Prince Jason, to come by and meet you. I have been told he is a good strong alpha who will no doubt be just what you need to satisfy you and to help run the kingdom. Who knows! Maybe the two of you will hit it off? It is good to keep your options open Emma.” Said David completely disregarding Emma’s upset demeanour from that revelation. With that he swiftly left the room before either Emma or Regina could contradict his last statement, an implied dig at Regina’s prowess as an alpha.

“URGH!! He is so damn frustratingly stubborn? Why can’t he see that it is you that I want? I might have been interested in boys before, but I know that I am wholeheartedly interested in only you Regina. And the nerve of him to imply that you wouldn’t be alpha enough for me!!! You are more then enough for me Regina, besides I can feel my inner omega screaming out for your inner alpha…I just know you are the one for me.” Said an overly frustrated Emma.

Regina had a bright smile upon her face at Emma declaring her to be the one for her. She didn’t care about the dig at her not being alpha enough for Emma, as she was more than used to that sort of attitude towards her and other female alphas. She knew her own worth and that was more then enough for her. Her mother and Mal had done a superb job showing her that female alphas are as strong as male alphas and in most cases even stronger than the males. Though she knew that she would need to outwardly prove this to King David; that she is more than worthy of his daughter’s affection.

“Emma, it is alright! You don’t need to worry about your father. He will come around, you will see. That pompous pissant of an alpha, Prince Jason, is not going to get in between us, I can assure you that. I will show that little peon that we belong together and he will be running home with his tail between his legs before the end of the week, just you wait and see.” Said an equally frustrated Regina, whose inner alpha wanted to very much prove to Emma that she could satisfy her in every way possible. But Regina was trying her best to control that urge right now.

“Yeah I know you are right Regina. I just want him to accept us, you know? Plus I am really annoyed that he interrupted us right at the good part…” pouted Emma.

Regina was highly amused by Emma’s adorable pout, so much so that she wanted to desperately kiss it right off of her face. Though she held herself back from doing just that, as there was a servant standing at Emma’s open door. “Excuse me your highnesses, Queen Snow wishes to let you both know that dinner is ready and would love it if both of you could make yourselves presentable for dinner at the formal dinning room, since her highness Regina is a guest in the castle and should be treated as such.” Said the maid letting out some of her soothing beta pheromones, as she had heard the entire altercation earlier.

“Thank you Johanna, please inform my mother that we will be down shortly.” Replied Emma politely. The maid nodded her head and left the room.

“Come one Emma, lets use our magic to clean ourselves up and join your family for dinner.” Said Regina as she did what she had just suggested that they do. She then held out her arm for Emma to place her own through. Once she had used her magic to make herself presentable too, she placed her arm through Regina’s and they walked down to the formal dining room arm in arm.

“Evening mum, father, Michael, Elijah.” Greeted Emma as she led Regina over to a seat at the table, pulling out a chair for her before she sat down. Then Emma took a seat beside her. Emma still refused to call him ‘dad’ after their argument earlier and David definitely felt the sting of it when he noticed the intense stare he received from Snow.

“Good evening ladies, Emma honey, is there something wrong?” asked Snow sweetly, knowing just how to get her daughter to talk.

“Oh no, not really, just father being his usual self. He disrespected Regina and is forcing me to get to know the prissy boy Prince Jason, like he is the bee’s knees or something. Oh! And he seems to think he knows everything about who would be a better true love for me.” Said Emma sarcastically giving David a pointed look in the process.

“Again David? I thought we agreed that Regina and Emma would make a great match? Did you forget that I told you that Regina saved Emma’s life and treats her and everyone else with respect? I have seen them together and I talked to Cora and Henry. From what they told me Regina and Emma are falling for each other hard. I very much doubt you will ever break them apart.” Chided Snow giving her husband such a scathing look, that if looks could kill, then he would have fallen flat on his back on the pushing up daisies. David only tensed his jaw.

After that tense moment, they all began talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed the meal that Granny had prepared in the kitchens. Complete with Emma’s favourite dessert. After the meal Emma escorted Regina to the guest chambers, which was located just down the hall from Emma’s own bedchambers. Emma had sent a letter to her mother asking if Regina could be placed in the guest chambers nearest to her bedroom. Snow agreed to that arrangement and got their staff onto it.

Regina lay in the bed staring at the ceiling wondering how she was going to deal with another alpha sniffing around Emma. She never thought she would ever have to exert her dominance. She always thought she would find the right woman for her by simply being herself. That is what her mother, father and older sister had always taught her; that being herself was the best way to go about it. Sure, her mother had also said she should aim for someone in high society, preferably someone from a noble family, someone that could take her even higher in the social hierarchy. So that basically meant a princess that was first in line for their kingdom’s throne. Whereas her father had told her that she should follow her heart.

Her sister on the other hand said that following the heart is great. Yes, she should totally do that, but she needed to make sure that she and the person she chose also had things in common, some shared interests at least, so they could have a decent conversation. And that to keep the relationship going it also helps if that person challenges you a little bit, going toe-to-toe with you in an argument, or even being able to outwit your smart-arsed siblings. Someone who understands magic and isn’t afraid of it. People like that are hard to come by. So when she met Emma at the ball, Regina truly thought that Emma might be that person for her. She didn’t want to admit it at the time, but now that she has spent some time with the young blonde she knew there was no one else for her. So the only thing she could do really was to make sure that the suitor that King David thinks is best for his little girl is made to look like the silly little boy that he is.

After a while of laying in bed not sleeping like she should be, she felt the bed dip a bit as Emma crawled in under the covers. Emma was wearing a rather skimpy night-gown, which she knew would turn Regina on. She really wanted to finish what they started earlier. Regina pulled Emma on top of her on instinct. She then leaned up to give Emma a kiss that was deepened by the blonde. From there they let their lips and hands explore every piece of exposed skin that was within reach.

Emma then began grinding her clothed core against Regina, pulling a loud moan from Regina as she began to match Emma thrust for thrust. This time they were not interrupted and they brought each other to a much-awaited orgasm. They then collapsed together in a boneless heap. Once they caught their breaths and their rapid heartbeats calmed down, Regina used what little energy she had left to turn them around, so that they could snuggle up together, before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms, with Regina as the big spoon and Emma the little one. As she held Emma close to her body, Regina had no doubt in her mind now that Emma belonged with her.

When the morning came, Regina had to shield her eyes as the sun shined brightly in her face. The only saving grace in her mind was that Emma was still snuggled up by her side, as they had changed positions during the night. The slight movement to cover her eyes caused Emma to stir, with a soft groan. “Ugh, that sun is way too bright.” Groaned Emma as she sat up in the bed in hopes of getting the light out of her eyes.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?” said Regina with a grin on her face.

“Well when your mother is Snow White you learn not to be a morning person, just to avoid the sugary sweet goodie two shoes act she puts on in front of the people at court. She always holds court in the early morning before all the common people have to get to work on their farms and other productions. She has the habit of dragging me out of bed to watch her hold court. Sometimes she would have me be the one to listen to all of the concerns and complaints of the Light Kingdom citizens. At times she would drag my brothers in to do it. I hate having to deal with her super cheeriness, so I make sure to sleep in.” explained Emma.

“I suppose I am lucky in that way that I don’t have to hold court. But I was taught the basics of how to do so, for if in the future I needed to do it I could. My mum is very adamant that I learn everything there is to know about ruling a kingdom, as well as how to keep it financially afloat. But hey, we don’t have to worry about any of that right now. How about today you and I go out for a horse ride and you show me all your favourite spots in the Light Kingdom?” responded Regina.

“Sounds like a plan, I want to squeeze in as much quality time as I can before that prissy prince shows up. And before we get so caught up in our heat and rut that we won’t get time to actually talk.” Said Emma, before leaning in to give Regina a brief kiss on her lips. She then got up and walked out of the guest room. Then she strolled down the corridor and went into her own room, walking straight to her wardrobe to pick out the riding gear she was going to wear that day. Regina got up to do the same, except she only had to go to the trunk she brought with her. She pulled out the various outfits that she kept in the trunk trying to decide which one to wear, as all her dresses for special occasions were currently hanging in the wardrobe, after the staff had taken them out of the cloth garment protector they were packed in, so that they wouldn’t get too creased.

Regina wanted to wear her most attractive and flattering riding gear, one that accentuated all of her assets, but demure enough to not seem inappropriate. As she knew that if she didn’t do so, word would get back to her mother. As much as Cora was a loving and supportive woman, she did have her moments where she would loose control over her temper if she felt slighted in some way. She would never physically harm her, or use her magic to force or control her, as Cora had some restraint on her magic. Her mother did tell her once that she was very tempted to remove her heart when her emotions got so intense that she was loosing control over her magic.

Fortunately for Regina she hadn’t had that problem as yet. But then again, she hasn’t been tested when it comes to not only needing to reign in her emotions, but to suppress her magic. Maybe her time spent at the Light Kingdom might be that test as to how much restrain she has on herself, as she would have to limit her use of magic around the castle. She settled for her royal blue riding outfit, the one that had high lapels and the edges of the shoulders stuck out a little for dramatic effect, with its figure hugging waistline. She also picked a pair of tight black leather pants and finished off with a pair of soft black leather boots.

Once dressed she fixed her hair into a low long plait down her back, so that her hair wouldn’t get to messy under the riding helmet or hat which she planed to wear once she was out on her horse. She then went to find Emma, who Regina noticed had retreated back to her own bedchambers. When she entered the princess’ chambers it was to see Emma decked in a riding gear similar in style to Regina’s, just without the more dramatic flair. The jacket however was red leather, while the pants were made of a softer material in a dark navy blue tone. Her outfit was finished up with a pair of black leather boots.

She had some of her staff helping her with her hair. They had also brought up a tray with two servings of a warm breakfast with a steaming pot of tea, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes ready for them to eat. “You look absolutely stunning Regina! Come in! I had the staff bring up our breakfast to my room since my parents are currently holding court. My brothers are down at the training yards this morning, so we have the day to ourselves it seems.” Said Emma as she was staring through her vanity mirror.

“You look divine my dear, breakfast smells delicious.” Said Regina as she took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace that was burning the logs nicely, giving the room a homely feel to it. Emma came over to sit in the remaining chair and the two of them began to eat their meals.

“I really enjoyed what we did last night and getting to wake up next to you the next morning… I could definitely get used to that occurring on a daily basis. We just fit so well, don’t we?” enquired Emma as she looked up from her cup of tea.

“I enjoyed last night as well. Being able to wake up next to you in the morning was like a dream come true. I had always imagined what it would be like to wake up with my mate by my side in bed. The reality is even better than what I envisioned. I look forward to the days where we get to do that all the time.” Replied Regina warmly. She could definitely feel herself beginning to fall in love with the woman in front of her.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence, only every now and then stopping to engage in idle small talk. After they finished eating they headed out and down to the Castle’s stables, where the stable hands had taken both of their horses when they arrived the day before. They readied their horses, then set of at a trot. After a while they reached an expanse of stretch of a forest on the southern border of the Light Kingdom.

It had large trees with branches that if you look from a distance, could be mistaken for a snake. They also had big wide roots that could easily be used to shelter from a storm if needed. In the distance you could hear a rush of water, a smattering of birdsong from brightly coloured birds. It almost seemed magical. Emma got off her horse and tied the reigns to one of those thick branches next to a stream of water. “Come, it is just through here, my favourite spot, they call this forest the Wandering River Thicket. It is well known to house enchanted animals and birds. Supposedly they are able to understand human speech and even talk like humans do.” Said Emma as she walked towards her favourite tree.

Regina followed close behind, looking around the forest as she walked, admiring the beautifully coloured birds. And the curious mammals that didn’t look like the woodland creatures she was used to seeing in the Dark Kingdom. “These animals and birds are so strange don’t you think?” asked Regina.

“Yeah they are a bit, but I like them. I think they are cute in their strangeness. Just watch out for this bird that can’t fly but has a really sharp beak. It is quite territorial, especially if you get too close to its nest.” Replied Emma as she stopped in front of the largest, oldest tree in the forest. She sat down in the alcove within the trunk of the tree, after laying down the blankets she bought with her, one to sit on and the other to wrap around themselves, as this particular forest can get chilly sometimes. As the canopy is so thick that not much sunlight filters through to the forest floor.

Regina took a seat next to Emma and the blonde leaned into Regina’s side. “I can see why you love this place Emma. It is a great escape from the hustle and bustle of life as part of the royal family.” Stated Regina, after a short amount of time relaxing in the alcove together.

“The best thing about this place is that no one else in my family knows about it. I can be myself here.” replied Emma.

“I get that, though I do wonder why you do not just let your parents know how you feel about certain things? Surely your mother would at least be interested in helping you?” asked Regina.

“My mum, while loving, has different tastes than mine, especially when it comes to clothing choices. And like father, she’s not much of a fan of magic either. I think it has something to do with how my grandfather was killed. My grandmother, the late Queen Ava, used a wish from a Genie to have the power to be rid of my grandfather, since he was an awful man. He used to beat my grandmother if she ever did anything he disapproved of. He was jealous of anyone who gained grandmother’s attention. Even my mother was not spared of Leopold’s wrath in that regard.” Explained Emma.

“Then his death was warranted. It is a weak person who would strike their partner or children in any circumstance. One’s loved ones should be cherished, loved and be well taken cared for. If I was in the late Queen’s place I believe I would have done the same. Would’ve found any way possible to get away from an abusive partner. Regardless of status.” Continued Regina, as she lightly squeezed Emma’s thigh after talking.

“I agree with you, he deserved to die. I just wish that my grandmother was still alive today. After his death she died mysteriously from an unknown illness. There are rumours that it was one of Leopold’s illegitimate children who had orchestrated it. Others say it was the Dark One who had a hand in it. I would love to find out the reason, but my mother refuses to talk about that time in her life, she says it is too painful. So I don’t push her on it, out of respect for her feelings.” Emma said, as she got comfortable.

She had started to feel a faint cramping sensation in her abdomen ever since she woke up. She figured that it must be a sign that her heat will come soon. Quite possibly within the next day or so. Regina and Emma sat together and talked more about their families. They even stole a kiss or two, though neither moved to escalate things further. There would be plenty of time for that sort of thing later in the privacy of their rooms. Eventually they got out from their little alcove so they could head on back to the castle, as Emma was certain that if they didn’t arrive back soon her parents would come looking for them. And Emma didn’t want them to find this secret place. She wanted it to be for her and Regina only.

They walked over to their horses, climbed up and then set off in a gallop to make good time. From one look up to the sky Emma realised that it was growing close to lunchtime. It would be best if they ate lunch in the castle. When they got inside the castle after handing of their horses to the stable hands, they were greeted by one of the castle servants. “Your highnesses, you both need to head to the throne room, King David and Queen Snow are waiting for you there. Best be quick as they have been waiting for awhile.” Said the servant, with a grimace on her face.

“Thank you for letting us know, we will head there right away.” Said Emma in a slight panic, as she was not looking forward to whatever her parents wanted at all. All she wanted to do was grab something to eat, then head to her room with Regina and make out for the rest of the day. Regina discretely used her magic to make both herself and Emma look presentable before they entered the throne room.

“Thank you for finally showing up. Come meet Prince Jason. He arrived this morning during court.” Said King David, as he led them over to the young prince. From what Regina and Emma could tell Jason was barely seventeen. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair and a slim build that made the gilded sword he had holstered at his waist seem way too heavy for his wiry frame. He wore a bright gold chain mail armour with gloves and boots made out of gold, to complete the outfit. Though despite all that fancy regalia his aura felt more like a beta rather then the alpha he was supposed to be.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. Care to take a walk together around the castle gardens?” said Jason to Emma, completely ignoring Regina. His dismissal of Regina annoyed both women.

“Your highness Prince Jason, you do realise it is rude to ignore people.” Replied a rather angry Emma. Regina placed a hand on Emma’s arm in an attempt to calm her down, as Emma’s angry omega pheromones were starting to trigger her alpha’s instincts to protect and back up Emma.

“Right, forgive me your highness Princess Regina. I did not intend to offend you or ignore your presence. I was taught to greet the host.” Replied Jason in his most condescending and sarcastic tone he could muster. His inner alpha was doing its best to try and intimidate his apparent rival for Emma’s heat. His parents wanted him to do everything he could to seduce the Light Kingdom’s crowned princess, as they desperately needed the kingdom’s money and army to help with their constant wars against the DunBroch Kingdom.

“No offence was taken. Since I am also visiting, how about the three of us go for that walk? I would love a tour of the gardens.” Replied Regina, she directed the last of her comment towards Emma, hoping to calm her down enough that they could get through it without causing a fight.

“That sounds wonderful. Please excuse the three of us your majesties.” Said Emma as she led the two alphas out of the throne room and out into the courtyard gardens. While Regina, Jason and Emma were out in the castle gardens, Snow was giving David the silent treatment. Because it was obvious to her that David was refusing to read the room when it came to Regina and Emma. Snow could sense that Emma and Regina were both very close to their cycles coming in and it was affecting Emma in a big way.

“Snow stop giving me the cold shoulder and just say what you are thinking.” Said David, as he couldn’t stand not being able to talk to his wife.

“Oh now you want to listen to what I have to say?” said Snow indignantly as she sat down in her throne.

“Sarcasm really doesn’t become you Snow.” Retorted a frustrated David.

“That Prince Jason is not worthy of our daughter. Did you see how he disrespected both Regina and Emma? Also, is there something wrong with your nose? Did you not notice the scents that Regina and Emma a projecting?” said Snow, giving in to her omega, who wanted to please her alpha.

“Yes, I did notice the way Prince Jason has been behaving. I think his disrespect had to do with the mingled pheromones of Emma and Regina, which caused his alpha to try to be territorial. And Emma is only a couple days away from her heat hitting her in full. From what I have seen of Jason I don’t think he will be respectful of Emma’s wants and needs. Whereas Regina did already swear she would always respect Emma. My only issue with Regina though is that she might be like her mother Cora. Get Emma pregnant outside of wedlock and then not marry her.” Explained a worried David.

“David, Cora had no choice in regards to Queen Merida. She was only a Miller’s daughter when I first met her and when she met Merida. Most kingdoms keep to the policy of Royals only marrying other royals or a member of the nobility. You of all people should understand Cora’s plight. The only reason I could marry you was because my parents were no longer alive and I had assumed the crown.” Responded Snow, in her attempt to convince him about just how much of a good pairing Regina and Emma were.

“You are right…” was all David got the chance to say, as they were prevented from continuing when he saw that Prince Jason was being dragged into the throne room by the head guard by the ear. A furious Emma and Regina following close behind.

“Jackson, what is this all about?” asked Snow, wanting to sort this out and let her daughter be able to calm down. Clearly Regina needed the chance to do the same. Snow could even sense the tension within both of the women from them restraining themselves from using their magic. 

“I caught this one trying to cop a feel of Emma without her consent. Princess Regina came to Emma’s defence, but I thought it would be best if I brought him in so that the situation didn’t escalate.” Replied Jackson. His calming beta pheromones were working somewhat in helping Regina and Emma contain their rage.

“David, calm yourself please. As for you Prince Jason, you will be spending the night down in our dungeons for sexually assaulting Princess Emma. I will be informing your parents of this incident. Princesses Emma and Regina, you are both free to do whatever you both need to do to take care of your emotional needs.” Declared Snow in a calm demeanour. Her persuasive omega pheromones exuded around her giving her a commanding presence. Her queenly attitude was turning David on, while at the same time he very much wanted to strangle the young prince with his bare hands for daring to touch Emma without her consent. The only thing holding him back from doing exactly that was the fact that if he did it he could incite a war with the Gold Kingdom.

Though as soon as Jason was taken away by the guard and placed in one of the cells, Regina and Emma headed off to another part of the castle. Most likely to go and make out and do other things in Emma’s room. David then took Snow by the hand and gave her his most seductive look and leaned in for a kiss. Snow eagerly returned the look and then they left the throne room swiftly and headed into the resting area, just a couple of doors down the corridor from the throne room. Once they got there, they proceeded to make love to each other. Their moans could be heard by the guards stationed nearby.

Two days later Emma woke up with intense pain and feeling feverish. From what she could remember from everything that her mother had told her about it, she knew she was officially in heat. The only thing she was thankful for was that Regina was there in her bed beside her. And from her position in the bed she could tell that Regina was sporting a hard on. Emma smiled wickedly and crawled under the covers. She made her way quietly towards Regina’s crotch. It seemed that at some point during the night Regina had stripped herself of her bedclothes.

Of course Emma had done the same as she had felt the feverish heat set in within the early hours of the morning. She then reached down with her hand and began stroking Regina’s rock hard shaft up and down, making sure to swipe the tip with her thumb, so that the pre-cum could spread around making it easier to glide her hand with ease. After a few strokes Emma heard Regina moan in pleasure, encouraging her to lean down to wrap her lips around the tip. She let her tongue lick around the slit, taking in Regina’s sweet yet tangy essence. By the time Emma began to bob up and down the long thick shaft, Regina had woken up.

Her moans had become louder and she started to lightly thrust into Emma’s eager mouth. “Mmm, that feels soooo good… yes, just like that…” moaned Regina as Emma sucked and licked leaving Regina in divine ecstasy. “I can’t hold out much longer… mmmf… oh Emma!” moaned Regina as she came hard, spurting ropes upon ropes of cum down Emma’s throat. Emma swallowed it all then crawled back up over Regina’s body so that she could kiss Regina hard on the lips. Regina tasted herself on Emma’s lips and moaned in delight.

They only broke away from the kiss to get some air. Regina then flipped them both over so that Emma was now on her back, so that she could return the favour. She began kissing down Emma’s supple neck, when she reached the pulse point she sucked hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin just yet. She then kissed and caressed her way down to Emma’s perky breasts. She took the light pink hardened nipple into her mouth so she could lick, suck and nibble on it, while her free hand was playing with the neglected breast.

As Regina let go of the nipple with a wet pop, Emma let out a deep moan. Her breaths were coming in excited pants. Regina then moved to the other breast giving it equal attention. After she let go of the breast she continued on down Emma’s tight body, her abdominal muscles were nicely defined from her training with a sword. She payed them extra attention causing Emma to moan out; “oh mmm, that feels so good…”

“You are so beautiful Emma…”said Regina before she continued down to Emma’s dripping core. She spread Emma’s legs to expose Emma’s pussy, she flicked her tongue over Emma’s clit, inciting more moans and breathy pants from Emma. Regina then took Emma’s clit fully into her mouth as she sucked, licked and flicked it with her lips and tongue. Soon enough Emma was screaming Regina’s name as she came hard. Regina then kissed her way back up Emma’s body. Her hips lined up perfectly between Emma’s legs. Her hard cock was deliciously pressed against Emma’s wet folds.

She kissed Emma on the lips allowing her to taste herself, as they kissed they grinded against each other. Emma came for the second time that morning. Though they did stop the grinding when they needed some air and Regina didn’t want to waste anymore of her sperm. The main thought on her mind was that she needed to knot her omega and fill her with her essence. “Regina, I need you inside me now…” said Emma as she held Regina close to her body.

Regina complied with Emma’s wish and she lined her shaft with Emma’s entrance. Regina then eased in the tip and held it there so that Emma could adjust to the feel of it, then she thrusted in a bit more, to break through the resistive bit of skin within Emma’s core. She briefly held herself there once more to allow Emma to adjust. “Regina, please I need you…” groaned Emma as she was getting desperate for Regina to get to moving fully inside of her.

Regina pushed further in until she bottomed out, she then pulled out and then thrusted back in, starting to set a steady rhythm. “You feel so good wrapped around me.” Moaned Regina as she began to quicken her pace as Emma met her thrust for thrust. The only sounds were of their flesh slapping together, their moans and the squeaking of the bed as they passionately moved together, building up to an ever-growing orgasm. Regina reached down with her hand to stimulate Emma’s clit while she kept thrusting in and out, bringing her to an intense orgasm as Regina was also hitting her g-spot at the same time.

Regina kept on thrusting as she felt her knot begin to swell at the base of her shaft. “Oooh yes, give me your knot my alpha. Your omega needs you.” Breathed out Emma as she felt Regina’s knot nudging at her entrance, even before Regina managed to satisfyingly push it inside of Emma. Regina then gave a short shallow thrust before coming hard inside of Emma, shooting thick ropes of her seed, while Emma arched her back in ecstasy. Regina followed suit while letting out a deep groan that sounded almost like a howl. She then gently rolled them both onto their sides, so that they could be comfortable until Regina’s knot was ready to eventually go down enough to pull out. They staid in that position briefly, before she gathered enough strength to move Emma and herself into a different position.

They continued to bring each other to orgasm over and over, until they needed to stop for a food and drink break. After eating the food that Regina and Emma conjured for each other, they then snuggled down into each other’s arms for a brief nap to recover enough energy to continue on with satisfying Emma’s heat and Regina’s rut. It was until the fourth day of their cycle when they were in a position that allowed them to give each other a permanent mating bite, claiming each over as the true mates that they are. As they gave each other the bite Regina’s knot popped inside of Emma’s needy core. Bring them to an intense mutual orgasm, after which they collapsed in a heap of entangled sweaty limbs.

Meanwhile, during those four days, Snow and David hosted Abigail and Frederic in the castle. They had come to pick up their son from their dungeons. Needless to say, the monarchs of the Gold Kingdom were not impressed and threatened to wage war on the Light Kingdom over it. Even after Snow had explained the reasons for keeping Prince Jason in the cells. King Frederic refused to believe that his precious son was capable of touching Emma without her consent. Snow confidently declared that she wouldn’t trade with the Gold Kingdom if Abigail and Frederic continued to besmirch Emma’s reputation by implying that either Emma enticed him or that she was of loose morals.

By the third day Snow had a bright smile on her face, after learning from their household servants that Regina and Emma were currently locked away in Emma’s room taking care of each other through their heat and rut cycles. Snow had a good feeling that they should soon be expecting their first grandchild and she most definitely start planning the wedding between Regina and Emma. She wrote a letter to Cora and Henry informing them of their daughters’ heat and rut cycles coming earlier than expected. She sent the letter via one of Snow’s trusted bluebirds.

When Cora received the message from Queen Snow, the brightest smile lit up her face and she excitedly told Henry about it. “Henry my dear we have a wedding for our youngest daughter to plan!” exclaimed Cora with pure excitement in voice and body language.


	5. Chapter 5:From now until Eternity

** Chapter 5:From now until Eternity **

It has been six weeks since Regina and Emma mated during their first heat and rut cycle. The two of them had been spending equal amount of time at both the Hartdwell Manor Estate and the Light Kingdom Castle. At present they were at the Hartdwell Manor in Regina’s room. Snow and Cora have been busy with planning the soon to be celebrated wedding for Regina and Emma. Who, ever since they mated had been sexually intimate whenever they get the chance.

Emma woke up in Regina’s arms, overwhelmed by the feeling of love and safety, which was felt more strongly than ever. She was barely regaining consciousness after a deep restorative sleep, when she felt the intense need to throw up everything she had in her stomach. She got up out from under Regina’s embrace as carefully as possible,so as to not wake her sleeping mate; she then made a dash for the washroom. She leant over the empty water basin before vomiting up the last remains of her dinner from the previous night, not noticing that Regina had followed her into the washroom. Regina woke up immediately when she felt Emma leave her arms and sensing that something was amiss she got out of bed and followed her swiftly.

Regina held Emma’s hair back away from her face, using a small amount of her magic. She then used one of her hands to lightly rub Emma’s back in a soothing motion. “Emma dear, are you feeling alright?” Asked a concerned Regina, when it seemed that Emma had stopped vomiting. Emma grabbed the nearest empty glass beside the basin, then poured some water from the half filled water jug; she took a small portion of the mint paste and stirred it into the glass of water, then gargled the mixture to rid herself of her vomit breath and spat it out into the basin.

When she was done, she turned towards Regina; “I think so. Though I did just vomit my entire stomach content, so who knows?” said Emma tiredly. She was feeling exhausted even though she’d had a full night’s rest.

“Alright then. How about we take a soothing bath and then head downstairs for some breakfast? Maybe you will feel better then?” said Regina feeling a little annoyed with Emma’s sarcastic attitude. Although she did understand why, since she had just thrown up for the third morning in a row. Regina thought she might ask her father about this, to see if he could give her some insight on what might be wrong with Emma, or get some advice on how to mitigate her malaise in any case.

“Sounds good to me.” Said Emma, cheering up a little at the prospect of being able to have a relaxing bath, it sounded divine to her in that moment. Regina used her magic to fill the large bathtub with hot lavender water and stepped into the water first so that she could help Emma into it. Emma took the open hand that Regina offered to ease her into the bath and sat between Regina’s legs in the hot soothing water. She leaned back so her head could rest on Regina’s left shoulder.

“How does that feel?” She asked as she gently massaged Emma’s shoulders. She then let her hands drift down to Emma’s breasts and gently massaged them as well, causing Emma to moan softly as she felt all her aches and pains slip away under the ministrations of Regina’s magical fingers. She also felt Regina’s stiff shaft nudge her between her butt cheeks, though she tried to ignore it, just as Regina seemed to be doing as well.

Emma leaned up slightly to give Regina a kiss on the cheek. An unspoken thank you for taking such good care of her when she was feeling unwell.

“Mmm that feels nice. But you know what will make me feel even better?” .

“No, what would that be my dear?” said Regina seductively knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

Emma turned around so that she was now straddling Regina’s waist and rubbed her core against her shaft. “You inside of me. Please, I need my alpha…” replied Emma as she placed needy kisses along Regina’s mating mark.

Regina moaned in response and lifted Emma up slightly so that she could line up her member with Emma’s entrance. Once Emma felt the tip of Regina’s phallus she lowered herself in one swift motion so that Regina was now bottomed out inside of her. They began to thrust in unison, clinging to each other in a desperate need to feel as close to each other as humanly possible. They crashed their lips together in a passionate embrace, as they explored each other’s mouths breathing in their moans together; only breaking away from the kiss to breathe in fresh air.

A few more thrusts had Emma crying out in pleasure allowing Regina’s growing knot to slip inside with ease. Regina gave a few swift shallow thrusts then she too came hard. They held each other close while they waited for Regina’s knot to deflate; once it did, they cleaned each other before the water turned cold. After their shared bath they got dressed using their magic not wanting to be late for breakfast with their family.

Emma used her magic to transport them to the family dining room, Emma’s control over her magic getting better thanks to their constant training sessions. As soon as the white smoke cleared, Maleficent with her dragon senses noticed a change within Emma; she turned to look over at Zelena whom, she had noticed; could sense it as well. She smiled briefly at Maleficent while gently rubbing her abdominal area where her and Maleficent’s new baby was growing inside. “Morning sis, morning Emma did you sleep well?” said Zelena.

“Why yes I did. How about you and Mal? How is Lily doing with her potty training?” replied Regina as she took her seat at the table.

“I slept well enough…um please excuse me for a minute…” answered Emma before making a dash for the nearest washroom to the dining room, as the smell of the cheese sauce on her eggs had made her want to vomit all over again. She leaned over the washbasin and dry heaved briefly. While she was in there she felt another person enter the room.

“How long has it been since your heat cycle ended?” Asked a concerned Zelena as she rubbed soothing circles along her shoulder blades.

“About six weeks I think, why? What do you think is going on with me?” She asked after she stopped dry heaving.

“I would say that you are about six weeks pregnant. Which is great, now I have someone I can compare cravings with and complain about how much our hormones are out of whack.” Said Zelena with a bright smile on her face.

“Really? Do you think I should take a pregnancy potion to be sure?” Asked Emma, a smile of her own shinning upon her face at the idea of carrying hers and Regina’s first child.

“I am pretty sure, my dragon senses tell me that you are. Mal noticed it as well. She was the one who first figured out I was pregnant before I did for myself.” Said Zelena. Before leading them both back into the dining room, where they were all waiting for them. Regina had asked for the cheese sauce to be removed from the room as she guessed that might have been the cause of Emma’s discomfort . Zelena and Emma then took their respective seats at the table.

Regina looked around the room a little confused as to where her mother and father were since they weren’t at the table with them. “Mum and Dad are busy with their heat and rut cycles so we won’t see them for a few days.” Said Flynn looking like he might throw up his breakfast at the image of his parents doing it.

“Here’s hoping they took the anti-pregnancy potions, having two younger siblings is more than enough; and it would be really weird if Lily had an aunt or an uncle younger than her. What do you think Regina?” said Zelena as she piled her plate up with everything she could stand to eat.

“Honestly? I am just glad that our bedchambers are on the other side of the castle away from their room, because I so don’t want to hear the noises they no doubt make.” Said Regina with a grimace, as she put together a plate for herself. Emma was doing the same but was thinking it was rather hypocritical of Regina to complain about sex noises when Regina was the loudest of all.

Before she could speak up, however, Maleficent beat her to it. “Like you can talk dear Regina, you and Emma have been unbearable in your sex noises lately.” causing everyone to laugh. Regina looked towards Emma in mock betrayal at hearing her laughing along. Though Regina would never admit it openly, she absolutely loved to hear Emma laugh and be happy, even if it was at her expense.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Enchanted Forest…

Blue left the fairy grove once she had given all the fairies a task to do. Green and Pink were starting to get on her last nerve, both desperate to have a charge to grant wishes too. Green was meant to be the newly presented alpha’s fairy godmother but Blue would have none of it, her plan was going to work as she wanted it to. She just needed to get Rumple on board, she needed him to see it the way she did. After all, it was clear his current plan to get Cora to cast the curse was not going to work, not with King Xavier’s eldest son following in his footsteps; with his cruel rule over the Dark Kingdom.

As much as Blue liked to think that she was a good person she knew deep down that her heart had long since turned black. Nonetheless, she was steadfast on her current plan to gain more power, if only to remain leader of the fairies. She needed to keep up the facade of being a good fairy, which was one of the reasons she had helped young Baelfire with the magic bean to go to another realm. She had hoped that Rumple would go with him to the land without magic, but his stubborn need for power had gotten the best of him. Not that she could really judge him for that, she had the same weakness.

Blue flew through Rumple’s castle, trying to find him. She needed to know if Rumple was ready with the next stage of their plan. When she reached the main room that Rumple frequented, she emerged into her human form, so as to better communicate with the Dark One. “Still spinning straw into gold are we Rumple?” said Blue, a seductive smirk on her face.

“And what are you going to do about it dearie? Flap those pathetic excuses for wings at me? No wait, wave that silly wand at me singing a little prayer that it just might work?” Said Rumple with a devious smirk upon his face.

“Enough with these pleasantries. Where are you at with creating the dark curse? Any ideas on who will cast the curse for us?” Questioned Blue, her tone furious but calm.

“I had thought to use Cora as payment for the deal we made for me to teach her how to spin straw into gold. I don’t really care whose heart she uses to cast it, as long as it is from the one she loves the most.” Said Rumple being careful not to reveal all of his plans with the unpredictable fairy.

“Are you certain she will comply with you though? She did keep her own heart intact, after all your plans for her and her daughter Regina haven’t exactly gone as you predicted.. She didn’t go dark and neither has Regina. She was supposed to be the Evil Queen. You even screwed up for when Snow was supposed to give birth! Emma was supposed to be the Saviour, destined to break our dark curse.” “Yes dearie my plans fell apart when YOU gave my boy Bae that damn magic bean. If you had just stayed out of my affairs, I would never have cast that banished prophesy that brought about all of this Alpha/Beta/Omega business. I honestly thought that if I cast it, I would end up being an alpha and I could command my wife to stay with Bae and I, like the family I always wanted. I wanted more children so Bae wouldn’t be so lonely. But the ogre wars, that damn pirate, Captain Hook, screwed all that up. And to top it all off I turned out to be but a lowly beta!” Vented Rumple his frustrations with the fairy getting the better of him.

“That is besides the point Rumple. The banished prophesy was bound to occur in this timeline. It was always meant to be so. Though the timeline is not as it should be. People born earlier than intended, others born when they never existed before. Cora’s offspring are more powerful than they were ever intended to. But that goes further back than what we have done; I believe there are more powerful beings at work here, and they are working against us.” Said Blue getting exasperated with his lack of understanding.

For someone so powerful and for all the knowledge he had consumed in his time as the Dark One, Rumple could be so dense sometimes. It made Blue wonder if it was at all worth it to work with such a miserable and devious man. But then again, she supposes it is better to have the Dark One on your side than against you.

“Regardless dearie, my plan will work, the curse will be cast. If not by Cora, then by my back up plan. Don’t worry your pretty little winged head about it.” Said Rumple dismissively, wanting Blue to leave already, he had things he needed to do and the blue gnat was only going to get in his way. He didn’t have time to worry about the moral ramifications of what he was going to do; some wars he needed to instigate if his plan was going to work. He needed Cora of the Dark Kingdom to be desperate enough to want to do anything to protect her family that she would complete her end of the deal they had made.

He wrapped himself up in his signature magical smoke and transported himself to the Dark Kingdom’s King, to get him worried about a certain strong female alpha that was going to usurp his throne. He made it very clear to him, his younger brother was the omega who’d birthed her, his alpha wife’s ambitions were going to be the cause for the younger and stronger alpha to seize his throne. To be the Queen she thought she rightfully deserved to become. He giggled with glee at the prospect of it all falling into place. The pieces of the complicated puzzle he had created were going to be completed even if he had to force them.

As soon as his magical smoke cleared inside the Dark Kingdom Castle’s throne room, he walked just behind one of the large pillars so as not to arise suspicion. He wanted to be able to walk right on up to King Alejandro without him realising that he was the Dark One. He cast a glimmer upon himself to make himself look like one of the lower ranking nobles from the nearest village to the Hartdwell Manor Estate. He then easily stepped into the middle of the line and waited patiently for his turn.

“Next!” said the King’s clerk calling for the feuding farmers just in front of Rumple in the line. The farmers walked towards the bottom of the stairs leading to the two thrones. In one of them sat King Alejandro, in the other his wife and mate Queen consort Emilia. Alejandro seemed rather bored of the proceedings, while Emilia looked concerned about each and every one of their citizens’ issues. Like she would love to be able to solve them all, but was well aware of her preconceived place in the hierarchy. She knew not to speak out of place or undermine her mate in any way possible.

“Your majesties, it saddens me to have to bring this petty feud to you but this idiot and I just can’t come to a reasonable agreement…” said one of the farmers before the King silenced him and gestured for the farmers to pass over their arguments in written form, as was expected of all citizens to present when seeking mediation from the crown.

“This is about your alpha and omega children? You are angry that this man’s alpha son got your omega daughter pregnant during your daughter’s heat and is refusing to acknowledge that the child is his and is accusing the omega of being a whore? Tell me sir, did your son get the omega’s permission to knot her before her heat was to come? Or did he just get a whiff of an omega in heat and just decided to knot her regardless of whether or not she wanted him to do so?” Inquired the King, furious that a common alpha had the audacity to not listen to an omega’s claims that the child growing inside her was that alpha’s. He might be one to think less of alpha females and omega males if they were in same sex relationships; but he would never tolerate the rape of any omega, regardless of gender. There were strict rules about only ever having sexual relations with a consenting omega before said omega’s heat cycle was to start. A two weeks minimum prior verbal or written consent observed by witnesses was the norm.

It was well known that if an alpha were to take advantage of an in-heat omega without prior consent, then that alpha would be forced to not only pay support for any child created, but also to spend two full rut cycles in the Dark Kingdom’s dungeon cells with only bread and water as sustenance, and no contact with anyone who could provide relief to the rutting alpha. Then, when that alpha was released back home, if they hadn’t learnt their lesson and happened to rape an omega again, then the alpha would get castrated and made to serve a life sentence of servitude in the royal infantry in the furthest most isolated outpost of the kingdom.

It was the only policy he’d added to his late father’s rules. As King Xavier was rather lenient when it came to alphas. As Xavier saw it, omegas were only good for child rearing, and satisfying an alpha’s every need. King Alejandro saw more value to them. However, he was also a paranoid man when it came to other alphas who appeared to be stronger than him, especially if they were of his family bloodline. Be they his own children or nephews or nieces, if they showed even the slightest hint at wanting to overthrow him, he would do anything in his power to destroy them.

“My daughter told me she didn’t give consent. She wanted to wait until she met the right alpha that she felt safe with. His son did not give my daughter that feeling and she turned down his prior advances. I was present when my daughter rejected him the first few times he tried to be with her, so I can witness the lack of prior consent, Your majesty.”

“Well then, that makes this easy. The guilty alpha will pay child support starting today and will be brought to my castle dungeons as soon as he can be delivered here; please go with the two guards by the entrance doors so that arrangements can be sorted. Furthermore, I will make sure the village knights enforce the payments to be made to your daughter. Best of luck to you sir with taking care of your daughter and soon to be grandchild. The crown will ensure your wages get raised to compensate for the extra burden on you and your mate.”

The King sat back tiredly into his throne, feeling weary about the situation his citizens were faced with. He hated having to deal with cases of rape, it seemed to him that at least five of such cases came to him to be sorted every day. “Next!”

Rumple stepped forward, bowed and waited for the head nod to say he could speak. “Your majesty, I come bearing bad news. Your niece Princess Regina is planning to wed the crown princess of the Light Kingdom Princess Emma, which means she will unite the two kingdoms. 

“That is troubling news indeed, thank you for telling me. You are dismissed; in fact, all of you are dismissed for the day. Come back tomorrow and we will hear your concerns then. I will ensure that those of you from behind this gentleman here through to the back of line will be at the front tomorrow, and so on until all of your concerns are heard.” Declared the King.

Rumple left the throne room and made his way to a safe location where he could use his magic to transport over to the Hartdwell Manor, where he had a debt to collect. . He used his magic to sense where Cora was and was pleasantly surprised to find her engaged in carnal pleasure in her shared bedchambers with Prince Henry. He could even smell the pheromones in the air that the two of them were producing as they brought each other to completion.

Rumple was quite impressed with Cora’s stamina and vowed to himself that once the curse was cast and Cora was all alone, he would seduce the woman and experience her for himself. He watched them until they had finished for the time being. “Why hello dearie, seems like our deal went well for you, my dear Cora.” Said Rumple mockingly, with an alluring look upon his face and body language. His arousal was apparent but he ignored it for the time being, he had more important things to do.

“Rumplestiltskin, to what do I owe the displeasure of you invading our bedchambers?” Snapped Cora, not making any moves to cover up her nakedness. Henry upon noticing Cora not bothering to cover up chose to do the same, in support of his alpha mate. The mention of a deal didn’t surprise Henry in the slightest. In their time leading up to their mating, Cora had told Henry all about the deal she had made with the Dark One. Henry was fine with that particular episode of Cora’s past. After all, it was what had made Regina and Flynn both as special as they were. Their ability to use magic was a fortunate result of that bargain. The fact that Cora had chosen to keep her heart intact despite what Henry’s father had said to her in private before the engagement was enough for Henry.

“What, no invitation to join you? I am hurt by your rejection…” said Rumple holding his fist to his chest in mock hurt at the lack of interest in him. With an intense glare from both Cora and Henry with a little alpha and omega pheromones with intention of getting him to do what they wanted, Rumple then decided to get to the point of his visit.

“Well dearie, it is time you paid your end of our deal. You must cast the dark curse I have created and it has to be done by the time I come back to see you. I will gather all the ingredients bar the last ingredient, which only you can procure. The heart of the one you love the most. You will rip it out of the person’s chest then crush it over the cauldron with the other curse ingredients.” Explained Rumple in a no nonsense tone of voice that brokered no argument.

“No. I will NOT cast that or any other curse. I have no wish to cause harm to others. I am happy with my life, I don’t need anything else; except for the happiness of my three children and my granddaughter, as well as the future grandchild my eldest is carrying. Now begone with you Rumplestiltskin!” Exclaimed Cora using her intimidating alpha pheromones to emphasise her point.

“You will regret this Cora, just you wait and see. You will rue the day you broke our deal.” Said Rumple menacingly before transporting himself away.

“Ah Cora my dear, what are we going to do about the Dark One’s threat? By the way, you being brave like that was very sexy.” Said Henry with a small seductive smirk on his face. As well as slight concern and worry in his voice.

“I am not sure just yet, but just in case we might want to speed up the marriage proceedings for Regina and Emma, so that if we are to go against the Dark One, we will have hopefully enough power to prevent his dark curse from happening. If we can’t prevent it, we can at least find a way to break the curse.” Replied Cora.

“With true love’s kiss you mean? I believe Regina and Emma could easily qualify to break the curse if cast, as could Zelena and Maleficent as a backup. Now, my dear where were we hmm?” Replied Henry becoming aroused once more in the grips of his heat cycle.

“Mmmhmm, yes indeed, true love…now are you ready for me once again or is that a weapon you are concealing my love?” Said Cora with an almost predatory grin upon her face, ready to take pleasure in once more.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” said Henry coyly. Very much enjoying the easy sexual banter between them as Cora leaned in to find out for herself.

A few hours later in the Hartdwell Manor, Emma and Regina were in the library study area. Emma was at one of the desks writing a letter for her mother to share with her the news of her pregnancy, having confirmed what Zelena had thought was going on with a pregnancy potion. Not wanting to disturb her parents, Regina was currently reading every parenting book she could get her hands on; she was in a slight panic mode since finding out she was to become a mother.

One particular book she was reading focused on what to expect when carrying a magical child, symptoms to look out for when the baby’s magic was beginning to grow; while another gave instructions on how to deliver the baby, what the one giving birth needed to do to endure the labour pains and the after care for the birth and the baby. Another explained how to help the baby latch onto the birth parent’s breasts for feeding. With each new titbit of information she was beginning to panic.

Regina was starting to think she would make a terrible parent and wasn’t sure she was as ready as she’d first believed when her and Emma both decided to not take the anti-pregnancy potions. Emma looked up from her writing to see Regina rocking back and forth in a ball in the two-seater lounge she was reading in, pulling at her hair and mumbling to herself. Emma got up out of her chair, walked over to Regina and sat down beside her, pulled Regina into her arms and began saying soothing words into her ears. “Regina my love it will be alright…you will be a good sire and mother to our child…we can do this together…our families will help us…”

After a few minutes of this Regina calmed down, the dose of calming omega pheromones were definitely helping her to come to her senses. She leaned over to give Emma a loving kiss, which Emma reciprocated, allowing Regina to deepen the kiss. She felt Regina place her hand protectively over her abdomen. Just the knowledge that there was actually a child growing within Emma helped Regina relax into the kiss. When they broke away from it, they rested their forwards against each other.

“You really think I will make a good mother? A good protector?” She asked, slightly worried and hoping that in Emma’s heart and eyes it was so.

“Yes, I really do think that. I know in my heart you will be a wonderful mother, partner and protector. When it is time for us to rule the Light Kingdom we will be good co-rulers who will bring great prosperity to the entire kingdom.” She said as she held Regina tightly in her arms.

By the time Emma was three months pregnant, the day of Regina and Emma’s wedding was finally upon them. Regina woke up first with Emma held protectively in her arms; she allowed her hand to rub gently over the now slightly showing baby bump. She felt a tingle in her palm where the baby’s magic interacted with her own. Regina found it highly amusing that their baby only ever calmed down when she placed her hand over Emma’s abdomen and that whenever anyone else tried it, both Emma’s and their baby’s magic went haywire.

Once, when Emma had tried to conjure a fireball during a magical sparing session, she conjured a sweet pastry instead. Emma ate it as fast as she could so that she didn’t have to throw it away, before trying again, only to conjure Regina’s favourite pair of boxer briefs right off of Regina’s body. The look upon Regina’s face when she realised what had occurred had everyone around them bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Cora found it to be one of the funniest things she had ever seen in her life so far. Unfortunately, they couldn’t enjoy the fun moment for long due to the loud bangs and crashes of swords on shields and the rocks hitting the walls around the manor’s prized apple orchard. Immediately Emma had been rushed inside with Zelena as both of their magic couldn’t be safely used at the time; Henry had rallied the guards while Maleficent transformed into her dragon form and swooped down upon King Alejandro’s knights grabbing some in her claws then flying up in the air with them before dropping them into the nearby lake. She did this several times making sure not to hurt any of Henry’s guards.

There had been many of those small incursions from the King leading up to the day before, and every time Cora, Regina and Maleficent were able to use their magic, while Flynn got to make good use of his skills with a bow and arrow alongside Snow and Emma’s younger twin brothers. David, Red, Henry and a few other family friends who had showed up at the manor for the wedding fought with their swords and shields with the royal guards from the Light Kingdom, sending King Alejandro’s knights running with their metaphorical tails between their legs.

To ensure that the wedding and reception went on without a hitch, all the magic users bar Emma and Zelena had placed a protective magical barrier that would prevent anyone who had ill intent towards anyone in either bridal party or friends and family of both brides from entering the castle. Regina had asked Zelena to be her woman of honour, while Emma had asked her godmother Red to be hers. With Princess Belle from the small coastal kingdom of Avonlea as one of Emma’s bridesmaids as well as Red’s plus one. Red had met the omega princess while out on a trade mission for the Light Kingdom. The two of them hit it off right away and they mated and married soon after.

Maleficent was one of Regina’s bridesmaids and Lily was given the role of flower girl, while Snow’s demi-god friend Hercules had agreed to preside over the wedding, making it legal in the eyes of both kingdoms, as the old gods were much loved in both kingdoms. Regina was to wear the traditional wedding outfit for an alpha in both the Light and Dark Kingdoms, mostly a black thick wool and cotton blend top and vest combination with red and gold trimmings; the top half of the pants had a double doubloon section giving the legs a puffy look with the red and gold trimmings, followed by straight black pants that were tucked into the black leather boots. It was flourished with a red cape, with a wide collar and white cuffs for the wrists.

Emma was to wear the traditional white wedding gown, with floral designs on the flowy bottom half, and sheer lacy flowing sleeves that stemmed from the V-neck corset style top half of the gown. Lace and silk flowers lined the neckline and finished off the look.

Emma slowly woke up to the feeling of Regina’s hand on her abdomen, she very much enjoyed having Regina’s protective instincts be in the forefront when it came to their unborn child. “Morning my love.” Said Emma, being ever grateful that she was finally over her morning sickness.

Though she would admit that some of her pregnancy cravings had become very unusual. In fact, she was currently craving sheep’s liver cooked in pig fat with a blackberry compote. “Morning dear, how are you feeling?” Greeted Regina as she moved to lay on her side propped up by her elbow.

“Feeling good, though I have a really weird craving.” Said Emma, moving to do the same so she could face Regina, for they knew that once they got up, they would be separated for the rest of the day until the wedding ceremony.

“And what is this craving dare I ask? I hope it isn’t as bad as the craving you had the other day…urgh…I swear our unborn child has a very unique taste in food. Though I will say it is no way as bad as Zelena’s cravings…raw venison with a raw duck egg. Ugh.” Said Regina with tender amusement.

“I am craving sheep’s liver cooked in pig fat with a blackberry compote. I know, an odd combination but it sounds so delicious right now.” Replied Emma. Laughing at the expression on Regina’s face when she said what she wanted to eat.

“Okay, I will call for one of the servants to get that for you…ugh that sounds awful though. Just keep it as far away from me as you can while you eat it because yuck.” Said Regina as she used the rope pull to call for a servant to come to their bedchambers.

“Your highness you rang?” Asked one of the maids under the employ of the Hartdwell Manor.

“Could you please get Emma here a sheep’s liver cooked in pig fat with a blackberry compote on the side to no doubt dip the liver in? I know it sounds disgusting but our unborn child is giving her the craving for it.”

“Yes your highness, right away…I had a similar craving during my last pregnancy, when I was carrying a girl. So you might be having a new little princess. Oh and what would you like for your morning meal?” Asked the maid.

“Just my usual bowl of mixed fruits with a drizzle of honey please, and a tray of hot tea, milk and sugar for the both of us.”

“Yes your highness, I will go get those for you right away. Congratulations on your wedding nuptials today.” Said the maid before scurrying out of the room to fulfil their requests. The young beta loved being the chamber maid of the two princesses because they were always so nice to her and would give her leave whenever she wanted to spend time with her mate and family. She hoped that wherever they made a permanent home they would take her with them.

While the maid got their breakfast for them, Regina and Emma continued to talk excitedly about where they would spend their honeymoon and what dances they hope they would get to do during the reception ball to be had after they exchanged their vows. “Any thoughts on names for our child? I was thinking Cordelia if we have a girl and Valentin for a boy.” Said Emma.

“I thought Lucas for a boy or Sofia for a girl. But I do like the names you chose as well.” Said Regina, as the servant brought in their morning meal. Regina and Emma ate their respective breakfast together by the fireplace, even if the look and smell of Emma’s meal made Regina want to throw up her own. However, she kept her composure all along. When they finished eating, the maids came in to help them both get ready.

Emma was taken to the guest room she was once given on the first night she ever stayed in during her first visit to the manor after the ball. The maids helped her into a bath so that she could get clean and relax a bit before she was to get into her wedding gown. She was then helped into her beautiful wedding dress. Although she hated the tightness of the corset she had to wear it, she loved the luxuriousness of the dress itself. From there the maids did Emma’s hair and make up, and just as they were doing the finishing touches Snow and David entered the room.

“Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?” asked Snow and David simultaneously as they entered the guest chambers.

“Nervous, I have been having weird cravings though. Did you have them when you were pregnant with me or the twins?” Replied Emma as soon as she was able after the maids finished with her make up.

“Yes, with both pregnancies. There were some oddities while I was pregnant with you though, like burping magic bubbles, as well as conjuring a magical shield that protected me from any projectiles. But with your brothers it was just regular pregnancy symptoms.”

“There has been some magical mishaps with regards to the pregnancy messing with my magic. I know you don’t really approve of magic, but as you know I was born with it;. as was Regina, and from what I can sense so will this little one. I hope this means you won’t look down upon us?” Responded Emma nervously, not wanting to offend her parents, but also hoping they could be willing to change their views towards magic.

“It is not that we disapprove, Emma, it is more that we don’t really understand how it works. However, we love you and would never judge you for having and using magic; because it is a part of you. I am sorry if we ever gave you that impression. I look forward to meeting our future grandchild; he or she will no doubt be adorable with you and Regina as its two mothers. Come on now, it’s getting close to the ceremony and you have many people you have to greet beforehand.” Said David, finally speaking up.

“Thank you father. Right yes, lead the way.” Replied Emma, as she took the offered arms of David and Snow on both sides. Together they headed out into the small ballroom to greet their guests.

Meanwhile in Regina’s bedchambers, Cora and Henry had arrived to greet and put in the final touches in for the ceremony. Making sure Regina had everything she would need with wearing the traditional alpha wedding outfit. “Hello dear, don’t you look handsome in your wedding outfit.” Said Cora as she entered the room, a proud smile on her face. Seeing her youngest daughter about to marry the woman she loved meant the world to both her and Henry.

Having both her daughters be with the people they got to choose for themselves made her feel like a proud alpha and more importantly, a proud mother. In fact her inner alpha was preening in its feeling of success. Just as Henry’s inner omega was. Henry couldn’t help but smile wide and open his arms wide to give Regina a warm hug. “I am so proud of you mi querida hija, have you prepared your vows?” He said, using his less often spoken native language, Regina was touched to hear it, since it had been so long that his family spoke anything other than English, mostly because his grandfather was set against any resemblance of anything like the Old World.

Not that it ever stopped his grandmother from letting some phrases and endearments from entering her day-to-day speech. At least she used them often when her husband wasn’t around. “Gracias Papá, I have my vows ready. I have been looking forward to this day since Emma and I gave each other our mating bites. She is the one. My true mate I truly do believe that.” Replied Regina a face-splitting grin upon her face.

“I am glad to hear that. Right, shall we? There are many people we need to greet before the ceremony. As is tradition we will make sure to avoid Emma and her parents who will be escorting her around. Then we will walk down the isle together first, followed by Emma. The demi-god Hercules will then begin the proceedings, you will say your vows and the ceremony concludes with you and Emma kissing. Once that is all said and done we will party until the sun comes up. With the exception of you and Emma, as after the cake is cut and served you two will share the first dance and then the two of you will leave for your honeymoon.” Explained Henry once more as he and Cora held out their arms for Regina to take.

Cora and Henry had Regina meet every single important guest in the parlour, so that by the time they reached the main ballroom she felt like scrubbing her hands until she felt clean again. She hated how every time she met one of the guests they all kissed her on the back of her hands. She felt violated by all the unwanted touching and she was sure that Emma would no doubt feel the same. “Well, here we are my dear, are you ready to be married?” Asked Cora, before placing her hand on the main ballroom’s door handles.

“As ready as I will ever be…” Replied a very nervous Regina, conscious that up until that point the fact that she would be marrying the crowned princess of the Light Kingdom hadn’t fully hit her yet. As she stood there in front of the doors that would lead to her future as the consort to the future Queen, she started to mildly panic. “What if Emma decides not to go through with the wedding? What if she wants to break our mating bond? Keep me out of our child’s life?” She suddenly asked. “Regina dear, please try to calm down…everything is going to be alright. You said it earlier yourself, you and Emma are true mates. There is nothing to be worried about. That sort of connection is an unbreakable bond. I have seen the two of you together, she really loves you and I seriously doubt she would ever keep you out of your child’s life. However, if this doesn’t work out, we will figure out what to do if it ever comes to that…I know in my heart that you will be a wonderful partner and future co-ruler. You will be a great mother as well. The two of you will bring great peace to both of our kingdoms. I just know it.” Said Cora, doing her best to help Henry calm down their daughter.

At some point during Cora’s talk, the words that were being said managed to sink into Regina’s mind and she was able to calm down enough to see reason once more. “Thank you mother, I needed to hear that…I am ready now. Let’s do this thing…” Said Regina prompting Cora to push open the doors. And so they entered the room to see that by now all of their guests had taken their allotted seats. Upon hearing the doors open they stood in respect and awe of the introduction of Regina, the guests smiled at them as the family walked down the aisle, admiration in their faces at how great Regina looked, as well as sheer happiness in their eyes that the Crown princess of the Light Kingdom and the youngest princess from the Dark Kingdom had found love with each other, ensuring that the two large kingdoms would be united as one. Something that both kingdoms had been looking forward for many years, as at one time both the Light and Dark kingdoms had once been one kingdom, until the two largest royal families had began to feud with one another with the final result of that war that eventually lead to the creation of the two kingdoms.

Once the three of them reached the small platform at the end of the aisle, Hercules spoke for the first time with a deep voice; “who here gives this woman for loving matrimony?”

“We, Prince Henry and Princess Cora of the Dark Kingdom, give Princess Regina for loving matrimony.” Henry declared proudly.

“Then Princess Regina please come join me up here on this platform as we await the arrival of your bride.” Said Hercules, gesturing for Regina to come stand just in front of him.

Regina did as he said then turned so that she now faced the door. As she did so, the doors opened once more and Maleficent and Lily entered the ballroom first, Lily holding a basket full of red and white rose petals. She threw handfuls of the petals all around her as she walked down the aisle. The next to enter the room were Red and Zelena, followed by the rest of the bridal parties; until finally, the last of them reached the platform and took position on either side depending on which bride they were party of. Their dresses and outfits flew around and behind them, all in the traditional colours of the Light and Dark kingdoms.

Then the doors opened one last time, for Snow, Emma and David to enter the room. All the guests stood up once more as the three of them walked down the aisle together the same way Regina, Cora and Henry had. When they reached the front platform Hercules spoke once more; “who here gives this woman for loving matrimony?”

“We, Queen Snow White and King David of the Light Kingdom give Princess Emma, heir to the Light Kingdom throne for loving matrimony.” Said Snow White, and gave her daughter a quick hug, followed by David doing the same then they took their seats in the front row next to Cora and Henry as was tradition.

“Then Princess Emma please come join Princess Regina and I on the platform so that we may begin this ceremony.” Declared Hercules.

Emma did as instructed taking her place beside Regina, they held hands and Hercules began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond Princess Regina and Princess Emma in loving matrimony. Before we start with the vows, if there is anyone here who believes that these two women shouldn’t be wed today speak now or forever hold your peace…” Hercules waited for a few minutes for anyone to speak up; when no one did he then moved to continue on with the ceremony.

“I have been told that Regina and Emma have chosen to say their own vows before the exchanging of rings. So please Regina can you begin?” Said Hercules, gesturing towards Regina.

“Yes, thank you…Emma, from that first night that we met I have been drawn to you. I felt a strong magnetic pull towards you, so strong that even my newly formed inner alpha recognized this meant you were my mate. Though I have to admit that at the time I was not able to recognise that myself. I especially enjoyed our first dance, our time out on the balcony I treasure with fondness in my heart. With each chance we had to get to know each other, the more I began to fall in love with you. I love your sense of humour, your smile that lights up your face and eyes; I love your laugh, your brilliant mind, your ability to just know what it is I am feeling, and how to comfort me or calm me down when I have worked myself into a frenzy.

I vow to always love, protect and respect you each and every day. I vow to be the best parent to our children, to rule fairly beside you when it is your turn to take the Light Kingdom’s Crown, with full knowledge and respect for your leadership. I vow to be with you in not only this life but in every life that comes after this one. I love you with every part of me now and forever.”

“And now Emma it is your turn.” Said Hercules.

“Regina, when we first met, I felt jealous of every other omega who had gotten to dance with you, to flirt with you. But as the night progressed and we got to finally talk out on that balcony I realised why I was so jealous. My inner omega knew that you were its mate. Then when you rescued me from falling off my runaway horse, I knew then that you would always protect me if I ever found myself in trouble again. I very much enjoyed the feeling of you holding me in your arms, so much so that I wanted to always feel as safe and protected as you made me feel that day.

I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will become together. With my whole heart I take you as my wife and alpha, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths. As you have lovingly accepted mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in , in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life today and always.” Said Emma with love in her heart and tears of joy in her eyes.

“And now as you exchange the rings please declare your intentions together.”

In unison as Regina and Emma exchanged rings; 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” Finished Hercules a bright smile on his face with the knowledge of what was about to happen. The part of himself that made him a demigod told him that a part of the events that the three fates had woven into existence was about to be fulfilled.

As soon as Hercules announced them married, Regina and Emma leaned in to kiss each other and as their lips pressed against each other a bright light encased the entire manor estate causing a multitude of brightly coloured sparks of magic to go everywhere. The merging of two destined souls was now complete. Once the magic calmed down, Regina and Emma broke away from the kiss, they looked around in wonder at the rainbow of magical sparks and then made their way down the aisle together to head into the second ballroom, the one set aside for the wedding reception.

The wedding guests followed behind them; as they entered the ballroom the band began to play music again and the staff started to bring out the prepared food and beverages. They all took a plate and got a serving of what they wanted to eat then took their seats at their designated tables. Once they were all seated Regina stood briefly to give a quick toast before they settled in talking amongst themselves. When they finished eating they cut the swan shaped cake with a crown on top of its head, then fed each other a piece. The staff then cut the cake into even slices and handed them out to the entirety of the wedding guests.

When the cake had been eaten, the band started to play the song meant to indicate for the new brides to take the first dance of the night. Regina held her hand out for Emma to take and lead her out onto the dance floor. Regina and Emma held each other close, while swaying to the music in a slow waltz, “this is the song we first danced to on the night we first met.” Said Emma in wonder and joy.

“It is indeed. I remember that night so very clearly, with you in that red dress…” Said Regina, who at the memory held Emma even closer to her body so there was now barely enough room for even a feather to stand between them, allowing Emma to feel exactly what that memory did to Regina and bringing a seductive smile upon her face. Emma was now more than before very much looking forward to their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6: Storybrooke here we come?

** Chapter 6: Storybrooke here we come? **

Two years have gone by since Regina and Emma got married and shared a true love’s kiss during the wedding ceremony. The constant fights with the Dark Kingdom’s king and the occasional taunts from both Blue and the Dark One, made the last two years of marriage stressful. The only saving grace in the last two years was the birth of their first child, a beautiful daughter named Cordelia. She had dark hair like Regina with Emma’s forest green eyes. Little Cordelia was a loveable prankster, much like her uncle Flynn. She liked to place booby traps around Hartdwell Manor, where Regina and Emma had chosen to live for the time being, until their own estate could be finished being built.

With the help of Flynn, Cordelia was currently setting up a bucket full of tree sap over the doorway of the main study. It was the pair to the bucket full of chicken feathers hanging over the doorway of the inner library door, where Cora was well known to go into every afternoon once they had finished their lunchtime meal. Each bucket was set with an invisible trip wire in place that only Cordelia and Flynn were able to see. As it turned out Flynn was quite adept at using practical magic, the kind that enhanced his senses, placed enchantments on his weapons of choice. While Cordelia could wield an even stronger magic than either Regina or Emma were able to use.

Cordelia’s magic is the reason why Blue would taunt Regina and Emma with threats to remove their daughter’s magic from her. Prompting them to create powerful wards and shields around the estate to prevent either Blue or the Dark One from magically entering the estate. It also prevented them from being able to use their magic once within the boundaries of the wards. Only blood relatives of Regina or Emma were able to use their respective magic within.

Cordelia and Flynn then quickly took a seat on one of the lounges and pretended to read, as they heard voices heading their way. “Are you and Emma going to need the anti-pregnancy potions this cycle? I only ask as we are low on stock with the potions and need to know if I need to brew more than the usual amount this month.” Said Cora before being coated in the thick sticky tree sap, after unknowingly setting of the trap. She shook her hands a bit to shake off the sap. In her preoccupation on the sap she did not realise that she tripped the second magical wire. Naturally, she found herself covered in chicken feathers and none too amused.

“Oh, mother did you fall for one of Flynn and Cordelia’s pranks again? You look utterly ridiculous!” said Regina while trying to contain her laughter but failing miserably. Flynn and Cordelia were laughing just as hard as Regina was. Cora took one look at her laughing family and joined in with their laughter a little reluctantly. She was ashamed of herself for managing to fall into another of their pranks. And if she were to count them in her mind, she would have fallen victim to their pranks six times including this one.

Though secretly she is proud of her son’s and granddaughter’s ingenuity and ability to use magic. With Flynn’s seventeenth birthday coming up soon, they should know for certain if he is a beta as they suspect him to be, or if he is either an alpha or an omega. As it seemed from the last few weeks his presentation was coming up fast. Cora honestly thought they would get at least one more year before that happened, but it seems that Flynn was maturing faster than expected. “It looks that way…Now Flynn, I think it is time you cleaned up this mess.” Said a calm and collected Cora, her voice firm.

“Yes mother.” was all Flynn could manage in his fits of laughter. He got to work straight away, while Cora used her magic to properly rid herself of the sap and feathers.

“Cordelia darling, I think it is now time for your nap hmm?” said Regina as she swoops up the now yawning toddler.

“No, mummy, me no sweepy. Me no nap time.” grumbled a tired Cordelia, slurring her usually articulate speech for a two-year-old. Regina just held the protesting Cordelia close to her body as she took her to her bedchambers in the manor. Knowing that by the time they reach the bedroom on foot Cordelia will have fallen asleep. It is a tactic that has worked many times before.

Halfway to Cordelia’s bedroom, Emma stepped out of their bedroom, she noticed Regina was carrying their daughter and she smiled brightly at the sight. Cordelia had snuggled in as close to Regina’s body and soothing scent as is humanly possible. It was clear as day that the toddler was sound asleep. “Hey dear, how did the prank go?” asked Emma in a hushed voice to not wake their daughter.

“It went very well; mother had no idea what was coming. It was great to see Cordelia and Flynn be able to laugh so good-naturedly. Especially with the Blue Fairy trying to steal Cordelia’s magic any chance she got. I am glad that the wards are holding the gnat at bay for now. I just hope we don’t find ourselves in a position where they fail and Blue comes through with her threats.” Replied Regina just as quietly.

They continued walking towards their daughter’s bedroom; “You know what I don’t get? What does Blue want Cordelia’s magic for exactly? Don’t fairies have enough magic of their own?” continued Emma in a hushed tone of voice as they had now reached Cordelia’s room.

Regina and Emma tuck Cordelia into her bed gently with her favourite stuffed horse toy, that she has named Goofy, which they both think is adorable. After giving their daughter a kiss on the cheek, Regina and Emma quietly leave the room to not disturb her from her sleep. Once they left the room, Regina and Emma stop to briefly speak. “So do you think it has been enough time for us to start trying for a second child?” questioned Emma.

“I think so, yes. Though do you think you can handle being pregnant with a war brewing again?” replied Regina, concern in her voice over whether Emma could handle the stress of being pregnant with Blue’s threats hanging over their heads. As well as whatever the Dark One had planned for them since Cora broke the deal with Rumple.

“I will be fine Regina, I am more worried about you. Considering you would have to pick up the slack, magic wise, if we join in on any wars or have to deal with Blue or Rumple. Also we will need to think of something to tell Cordelia when I begin to show.” Replied Emma before making a move to walk on towards their bedchambers and rest for a while, until Cordelia wakes again.

“Well then, we should stop taking our anti-pregnancy potions from tomorrow onwards. Since the ones we took this morning will wear off by then. We will think of something when the time comes. I can handle the magic side of things fair enough with mother, Zelena and Mal helping. I am sure your brothers would pitch in as well. And Flynn with his own type of magic will no doubt come in handy.” Replied Regina once they reached their bedchambers. She then lit the wood in the fireplace using one of her signature fireballs.

She then took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire. Emma sat down in the other one next to hers. Emma then conjured a tray of hot steaming tea and biscuits. “Our next cycle is in a few days, what chances do you think we have after two years of taking the potions?” asked Emma.

“I am not certain, but we will keep trying until it does. And even then, we can still make love to be sure.” Replied Regina, with a seductive smirk.

“Yes, we could! How about we start trying now hmm? Do you feel ‘up’ to the challenge?” teased Emma, knowing full well what effect she would have on her by leaning forward slightly giving Regina a full view of her cleavage, while placing one of her hands on Regina’s upper thigh; allowing her fingers to brush the tip of Regina’s cock through the material of her pants. She felt Regina’s shaft twitch with her touch, making her feel like she could get Regina to do just about anything she wanted her to do.

Regina moaned at the sight and feel of Emma who was now straddling her lap. Regina then placed her hands on either side of Emma’s hips. To better help guide Emma in a more pleasurable position for the both of them. Emma however was tired of them both being clothed in this instance, so she used one of her hands to remove all of their clothing with her magic, allowing Emma to rub her pussy directly over Regina’s clearly hard dick. “Oh gods! That feels so good. Mmm…” both moaned out in unison.

Regina then lifted Emma up enough so that her centre lined up with the tip of her shaft. Emma lowered herself taking it in fully. Regina smiled broadly when she felt how wet Emma was. She then began to move up and down, with Regina helping to guide her hips. Regina moaned deeply at the sheer pleasure from the sensation of Emma riding her hard shaft. Once they found themselves in a steady rhythm Emma moaned in Regina’s ear, as the angle they were in was hitting Emma’s g-spot on every thrust. “Oh fuck, that feels so good…” moaned Emma into Regina’s welcoming ears. Giving her every reason to thrust harder and faster to help bring them both to a mutual pleasurable outcome.

A few quick thrusts had both Regina and Emma moaning each other’s names as Regina came inside of Emma. Just as Emma came hard squeezing out every bit of cum she could from Regina. Then she collapsed heavily onto Regina’s shoulders. Clinging onto her for dear life as she came down slowly from her orgasmic high. Regina holding her close as she too came down from her high. “Gods I love you.” Said Regina once she caught her breath.

“I love you too…I certainly enjoy our moments like this. You definitely know how to reach all the right spots.” Replied Emma before leaning in for a kiss. Which Regina willingly reciprocated. Emma brushes her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Regina lets her in wholeheartedly and deepens the kiss. They only break away from each other from time to time to appreciate each other’s loving gaze.

When Regina’s dick recovered its rigidness they disentangled from each other and moved over to their bed. This time Emma kneeled and used her hands for support encouraging Regina to make love to her from behind. Regina then placed herself behind Emma and started rubbing the glistening tip of her dick over Emma’s clit, coating her shaft with Emma’s wetness, enjoying Emma’s anticipation and desire, making her moan with every stroke. Regina started teasing her opening with a series of soft raps done with her cock, requesting to be let in. Emma moaned again preparing to surrender to that unspoken request, but she wanted Regina to wait for her signal to drive her shaft into her with a vengeance. Regina grabbed Emma’s hips firmly, wanting Emma to push her hips back and impale herself on her stiff dick. But she’s not moving, she teasing Regina too.

As soon as Regina felt that Emma was ready for her once again, she pushed herself all the way in. She slowly pulled nearly all the way out again, so that only her tip was still inside. Then she thrust back in once again. When Regina felt her slick muscles clench around her dick she started thrusting, creating a steady rhythm. With slow movements at first and speeding up once Emma got the rhythm and started moving her hips in synch with her thrusts. With each thrust Regina made Emma whimper, fuelling her own arousal. Regina loved smelling Emma’s musk when they were having sex. She drove her shaft deeper and harder, causing them both to moan at the feeling of the wet flesh meeting over and over again. The sounds and smell of their mutual pheromones mixing in the air, had them focused on giving each other pleasure. All other thoughts and responsibilities were put on hold, leaving their minds focused on their lovemaking.

When they both orgasm for the second time that afternoon, they collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and bright smiles on their faces. For the last two years getting time to be alone just by themselves, has been hard, with their growing two-year-old and the taunts and threats from Rumple and Blue. So they make the most out of every little bit of time they can get to be together without distractions; this moments are the most special. Their in-sync cycles being the only guaranteed time for intimacy and privacy. During those few days Cordelia was taken care of by either of her grandparents, or one of her aunts or uncles.

“How long until our own Manor house is built do you reckon? I mean I love living here with all of our family, but I am very much looking forward to having a place of our own. Where we don’t have to worry about your parents’ or Mal and Zelena’s cycles clashing with ours, so that we can make sure Cordelia is being looked after.” Asked Emma as she snuggled up to Regina’s side.

“Last I heard from the master builder, he calculates it will take about two more months and it will be complete, with all our requested modifications and furniture. As well as books, a secret potion room, a place to train and practice our magic, including the stables we wanted for all our horses. They were already working on the barracks and training yard for our royal guard to train and live. It’s everything we pictured and wanted. My mother has screened the tutors and caregivers for Cordelia for the periods when we go into our cycles. She has also made sure our house staff is good with dealing with magic. I too am looking forward to living in our own house. Having that time and privacy for us before your parents pass on the throne to you. It will be crucial for us and our daughter and all the future children we will have before then.” Replied Regina as she held Emma close to her body.

Meanwhile on Captain Hook’s ship the ‘Jolly Roger’ Millah was currently trying to get away from an unhinged Rumplestiltskin who is desperately trying to convince her to help him find their lost son. “Rumple you don’t have to do this…” said Millah. As she backed herself into captain’s quarters.

“Of course I do dearie, you abandoned me and our son. It is only fitting you help me find him. And what was your pathetic reason for abandoning a child you profess to love? Truuuuuuuuue love?! Bae deserves better than a mother who would abandon him to go galivanting across the sea being used by filthy pirates.” Replied Rumple, his voice dripping with evil intent.

Hook tried to creep up behind Rumple, but failed to take in account his acute senses from having magic and being the Dark One. Rumple uses his magic to stop him in his tracks. His hook held high at an awkward angle, that if Rumple were not the Dark One he would no doubt be dead by now. Rumple then flicked his wrist and transported Hook to one of his dungeon cells in his castle. “Where have you sent him? TELL ME!” yelled Millah getting agitated at seeing her alpha be sent away from her in a blink of an eye in a cloud of red smoke.

Rumple didn’t respond at first since he was too busy trying not to succumb to Millah’s omega manipulation pheromones. Though once he was able to get himself under control, he finally responded; “Worry not dearie, your precious pirate is unharmed and safe. What you should be worried about is what I will do if you don’t do as I asked.” He didn’t give her time to respond instead he grabbed Millah’s hand and yanked her towards him. He then cloaked himself and Millah in his signature magic smoke and transported them to his castle.

When they reappear, Millah finds herself in a dank cell separate from the one where Hook is locked in. “Now dearies, don’t even bother trying to escape, I have made it impossible. Only my magic and my permission will unlock these cells.” Said Rumple with his trademark giggle and flair.

“What are you going to do with us?” asked Hook as he shook the bars of his cell in frustration.

“That dearie is something I can’t share with you, but I’m sure you’ll love what I have in store for you two.” Replied Rumple cruelly and cryptically before making his way up to his spinning room. He needed to think and he always thought his best while spinning straw into gold. When he got to the room with his spinning wheel he picked up a large pile of straw and set it down near the wheel. He took some of it and began to thread it through using his magic in the process. At this point in his life and with his magic being stronger than ever, spinning straw into gold is second nature to him. In fact it is quite relaxing. ‘ _I have all the ingredients now to cast the curse._

 _Now, how do I make it so that Princess Emma will break the curse? Should I make it so that she alone is aware of the curse or should I include Cora in the knowledge so that she feels the pain of her family not knowing who she was? Hmm decisions, decisions. Anything that makes Cora suffer will be the right way to go, same for that wretched Millah. She deserves every bit of suffering, misery and pain for daring to cheat on me with that filthy pirate.’_ Thought Rumple as he spun the straw.

As Rumple spun the straw, Blue watched him from her perch in the rafters up in the ceiling of the room. She was doing all she could to conceal herself from him. She wanted to find out what he was thinking without him finding out. This plan of his has to work; it just has to. ‘ _It seems he is out of ideas. It’s time to use this dust once and for all. I need both Regina and Emma to retain their memories from the Enchanted Forest so they can break the curse. Only then will I be able to extract Cordelia’s magic from her. Then I will be the most powerful being in all the realms, not even the Dark One could defeat me then.’_ Blue then flies over to the other side of the castle where Rumple had been slowly brewing the curse. She poured in the dust and then chanted softly; “this curse will allow Princess Regina and Princess Emma to remember who they are. And magic will return after a true love’s kiss between them.”

After she finished, she used her remaining dust over Rumple's head. This time using it to project her thoughts into his mind. She then quickly flew back to the fairy grotto. Feeling prideful that she accomplished her task and that it will all go down the way it is supposed to be. Little does she know that things won’t go entirely according to her plan, with the dust having a mind of its own. And the unpredictability of the person who will cast the curse will make all the difference.

Rumple spun straw for the rest of the day and into the night. He had some torture to do with the pirate in his future. Suddenly that thought made him feel giddy. He then transported himself down into the dungeon right into hook’s cell. Hook was for the time being fast asleep on a mouldy mattress full of straw, clinging to the ratty blanket for any small amount of warmth he could get. Since he had long run out of rum from his metal flask, withdrawal symptoms had started to kick in. This drew out an even creepier smile upon Rumple’s face, he quite enjoyed seeing the pirate in pain.

He took him into one of the tower rooms, flicked his wrist to remove the pirate’s hook and locked the tower door. He didn’t need Belle poking her nose into where it didn’t belong. It was bad enough that she would have her werewolf lover come over to satisfy her heat cycles. The smell of omega heat pheromones and alpha rut stink made him glad he turned out to be a beta. From what he could smell out from the pirate, he was clearly going into his own rut on top of going into withdrawal from his alcohol addiction. These chance circumstances were going to make this all the worthwhile.

“Wakey, wakey dearie. It is time for us to have some fun…” taunted Rumple in the most creepy and eerie voice he could muster.

“What do you want crocodile?” replied Hook in a mock version of his usually cocky manor.

“What do you think I want?” taunted Rumple once again, not bothering to give what Hook wants in response. Instead he conjures up a set of so rudimentary, yet sharp tools, to torture him with. Rumple picked up a tool that looked like a corkscrew. What made it even better is that it was rusty in some places where caked in blood could be seen. He then sauntered over to Hook, tool in hand. Rumple used his magic to bind hook in a spread eagle pose, exposing the vulnerable parts of his body to Rumple. With a wicked delight, Rumple pushed the corkscrew into Hook’s body over and over. Delighting in the loud screams that could be heard from Hook as he endured the torture that Rumple subjected him to.

A few days later at the Hartdwell Manor, Regina and Emma were spending as much time as they could with Cordelia before they needed to lock themselves away in their bedchambers. In time for their heat and rut cycles. “Ma, why can’t I come into your room over the next few days? What if I have a scary dream?” asked a pouting Cordelia, as she clung to Emma’s chest. As they sit together in the main study room in the manor’s library.

Red was currently visiting them at the Manor as Belle was currently at Rumple’s castle spying on him, as Cora and Snow had asked her and Belle to keep an eye on him for them. Ever since Cora broke her deal with the Dark One, they have all been on edge waiting to find out what he had planned for them. With all his threats over the last two years they had to stay vigilant. Red and Belle’s daughter, Scarlett, were visiting Hartdwell, so that Cordelia would have a distraction to keep her occupied during the upcoming five days.

“Well kid, your mummy and I need to have some time together to do boring adult stuff.” Replied Emma, giving Regina a look that said; ‘help me!’ Red and Regina gave Emma a look in return that said; ‘you are kidding with that excuse, right?’

“But what about the scary dreams?” replied Cordelia, still clinging to Emma. Who was giving out soothing pheromones hoping to calm her down.

“You call for Aunty Zee or Grandma Cora, alright sweetheart? They will take care of you and get rid of your scary dreams.” Continued Emma, giving Cordelia a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay mama, can I go play now?” said Cordelia seeming satisfied by Emma’s explanation for the time being. Emma then let her down off her lap. Cordelia ran over to the box beside the coffee table. She started pulling out the toys and books from within. The adults in the room smiled at the cuteness of the young toddler. Scarlett walked over to join in with what Cordelia was playing. “Hi Cordelia, can I play with you?” asked Scarlett.

“Yes you may.” Replied Cordelia politely.

Regina and Emma then excused themselves to head into their shared bedchambers. Since their mutual cycles had hit them hard. Once they reach their room Regina pressed Emma up against the closed bedroom door. She kissed Emma hard, who returned the kiss just as passionately. She was very much loving seeing Regina’s alpha side take over. When they broke from the needy kiss they use their magic to rid themselves of their clothes.

Regina then peppered Emma’s neck with open mouth kisses, nips and licks. She payed special attention to Emma’s mating mark. Emma moaned from the endorphins that came in full force from Regina stimulating her mating mark. Her already wet core began dripping down her leg. The sound of Emma’s moans and the smell of her arousal had Regina’s already hard cock throbbing with need. Not wanting to waste time walking over to the bed, Regina transports them both onto the bed in a cloud of purple magic smoke.

She then moves Emma to lay on her back so she could explore the blonde’s body in full. She continued down Emma’s body taking in one of her nipples into her mouth. She licked, nipped and sucked on it while her free hand played with the other breast. Pinching the nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Emma moaned at the sensation and arched her lower back. She then swayed her pelvis up in the air in search of some friction. Regina then let go of Emma’s nipple, then moved over to the other one to give it some equal attention.

From there she kissed and caressed her way down towards Emma’s dripping centre. She breathed in the intoxicating smell of Emma’s arousal and omega heat. It called to her in the most primal of ways. It was telling her to devour it, to provide her omega with every type of pleasure that was humanly possible. Regina then took Emma’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Emma moaned loudly as her whole body was shocked with pleasure. “Oh fuuuuuuuck! That feels so good.” Moaned Emma as she came hard from the clitoral stimulation Regina blessed her with. 

Regina helped Emma come down from her orgasmic high before kissing her way back up Emma’s body so that she could line her hips up with Emma’s drenched core. She leaned in for a kiss, then thrust her long thick length hard. She then pumps her length in and out in a hard and fast pace, with Emma meeting her thrust for thrust. The sound of their wet throbbing flesh slapping together in a frantic pace.

As they moved their hips together, they moaned each other’s names as they came close to reaching their mutual orgasm. For which at that point Regina’s knot was able to slip inside of Emma’s waiting core. Allowing for Regina to give a few quick thrusts to bring them both to completion, with Regina shooting her entire load in many spurts.

Regina then used her magic to make them more comfortable while they waited out her knot. When it finally does, Emma pushes Regina so she lies down on her back while she straddled Regina’s new erection; taking it all in one single thrust of Regina’s hips. This time Emma took control of the motion and pace between them, slowly picking up her pace and relishing the feeling of having her alpha beneath her. She leaned down to whisper in Regina’s ear; “I love you my alpha, now please put a baby in me. Your omega demands it so.”

Regina moaned out loud at hearing Emma command her to make them mothers all over again. She met Emma’s movements, while letting her hands and mouth play with Emma’s breasts, which were dangling in front of her. After a bit she adjusted her hips so that Emma’s clit could be stimulated as she also made to hit Emma’s g-spot, making Emma cry out her name in sheer pleasure. Making room for Regina’s knot to slide on in, she moved her hips some more and then came once more as Regina emptied herself inside her. Emma then collapsed onto Regina in a sweaty heap, falling asleep briefly. Before beginning round three.

This continued on for the next few days, with them only stopping to eat, drink and sleep. On the fifth day, the were shocked to hear the shouts and screaming as clouds of purple and green smoke blasted through the entire manor.

Meanwhile only a few hours earlier Rumple had ripped Millah’s heart out in front of Captain Hook, who had watched in horror as Rumple commanded her to reach into his chest and rip out his blackened pulsing heart. Then followed her with his eyes as she took his glowing heart over to the bubbling cauldron. Hook then clutched his chest in pain as she crushed his heart to dust.

The look of horror on Hook’s face was the last thing Millah saw before the purple and green clouds of magical smoke erupted from inside the cauldron and out into the entire Enchanted Forest. The only thing she could hear was Rumple maniacal laughter. As she realised what she had just done. The cursed smoke ripped through the Enchanted Forest sweeping them all up into the clouds of dark magic. Bringing them into a dense expanse of trees along the south eastern coastline of the large oddly shaped island continent. 

As the purple and green smoke of the dark curse settles over the massive forest, in a distant part of a land far away from the main population of the state of New South Wales. From what Rumplestiltskin can see they arrived in a completely different location than he originally planned. “Damn, this just won’t do. I must have miscalculated the curse ingredients. No, I am never wrong. It must be Millah’s fault somehow…Yes, that’s it, she must’ve done something when I forced her to cast the curse. It has to be her vengeance for crushing Hook’s heart…” muttered Rumple to himself as he took in the town before him.

“Rumple where have you brought us? This isn’t what you promised at all!” asked Blue as she came up beside him in the middle of main street.

“Don’t you think I know that?! Something must have gone wrong with the curse. But it doesn’t matter, I will find my son. It just might take longer than I originally planned. Look we best integrate ourselves into our new lives within this curse and play along as we wait for Regina and Emma to break the curse for us.

After the magical smoke cleared, Regina and Emma woke to find themselves in an unfamiliar bedroom. “Uh Regina, where are we? This isn’t our bedchambers in the Hartdwell Manor.” Asked a worried, yet very much naked Emma.

“I have no idea. We need to get dressed and check to see if Cordelia is here with us. She must be so afraid.” Replies an equally worried and naked Regina. The shock of being in a new place all of a sudden has brought her out of her rut haze. And from what she could see, the same could be said for Emma, who had scrambled out of the queen size bed. They walked over to what looked like a large room with hanging racks, shelves and a space full of clothes. None of the clothes or shoes in the walk in wardrobe were familiar to either of the two women.

However, they felt drawn to certain articles of the clothing. Emma was immediately drawn to a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white singlet top and a red leather jacket with dark leather boots to finish of the outfit. Regina chose a black fitted pant suit that was surprisingly roomy in the crotch area. She complemented her outfit with a blue satin button up shirt underneath. She also selected a pair of short healed soft dark leather boots to finish of her look. She tried to use her magic to fix her hair but found she couldn’t access it. She looked over at Emma who was beginning to panic at not being able to use her magic either.

“Looks like whatever that purple and green cloud of smoke was, it took away our magic and moved us into a new home. Lets go see if our family has noticed the lack of magic as well. And maybe they can tell us what that cloud of magic was all about?” said Emma as she took Regina’s hand in hers.

They exited the bedroom, finding themselves in a brightly lit hallway. What was strange about it though was that the lights were not candles or oil lanterns. Emma figured they would find out how it all works soon enough. But first things first. They needed to find their daughter and the rest of their family. Regina opened the first door she found, when they walked through the doorframe, they sighed with relief to find their daughter Cordelia fast asleep in the most adorable looking bed. It was a white painted wood frame with a hot pink filigree in the design of a topless horse drawn carriage. On the headboard it had an image of a swan with a crown on its head. Tucked in Cordelia’s arms is Goofy, the stuffed toy horse that the young princess loved the most of all her stuffed toys. In fact the entire room had a princess theme.

It was the bedroom they wanted for their daughter in the Manor Estate they were supposed to move into, before whatever that magical cloud was that came through the Hartdwell Manor. They quietly exit the bedroom and back out into the hall. They open each of the other doors, finding some set up as guest bedrooms. One looked to be the washroom, another looked to be a small study room with a wall of bookshelves and a fireplace at the end, as well as two very comfortable looking lounge chairs.

From what they could tell about each of the rooms on what looks to be the third floor, comfort was the major theme of the place. And Regina would have to say she loves it. This large house felt like a home. Something she had always wanted to have growing up in the Enchanted Forest. Looks like she was finally getting what she always wanted. Though it doesn’t look like the rest of their family was here. she could see no sign of her parents, Flynn, Zelena, Maleficent Lily or Noah. Snow, David, Michael and Elijah weren’t there either. Perhaps they have homes of their own?

They then ventured down the grand stairway, heading down to the second floor landing. This floor, from what they could also tell, had a couple more guest rooms, a second bathroom and a room that looks like a training room. They then finally reach the ground floor, which consisted of a family lounge room, a formal lounge room, a formal dining room, the kitchen, a laundry room with big strange looking metal boxes and a small bathroom off the laundry room. There was plenty of storage space and lots of different gadgets they didn’t understand.

A knock at the front door startled them at first before Regina gained her composure enough to go see who it was. Upon opening the door she found their entire immediate family standing out on the front veranda. All of them were wearing the strange clothes similar to what Emma and herself were wearing. Regina gestured for them to enter the house. Choosing to lead them to the larger family lounge room with far more comfortable places to sit in. once they all took a seat, Cora got to the point.

“I believe Rumplestiltskin got someone to cast his dark curse, the one that he wanted me to originally cast as my price for him teaching me how to spin straw in gold. It allowed me to meet your father, I don’t regret making that deal. But I was never going to cast a dark curse as a payment. I think something went wrong with his curse because we all remember our lives from the Enchanted Forest. Though I will admit, I like these homes the curse has given us. Indoor plumbing for one, light and heat at the ready rather than having to rely on fires and candles.

Granted we need to break the curse and go back home. We don’t belong in this non magical world. But maybe we can bring the good things from this world back home with us? That is if the Enchanted Forest still exists?” explained Cora, she leaned back into the armchair she was sitting in. Then reached her hand out for Henry’s, he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He gave hers a gentle squeeze to let her know he was with her.

“How exactly are we going to break the curse if there is no magic?” asked Flynn, feeling frustrated about the whole situation. He was due to present as either an alpha, omega or a beta any day now.

“That is a very good question, isn’t true love magic supposed to be able to transcend realms?” said Michael, his twin nodding in agreement. Both had only just presented; Michael as an omega, like Emma and Elijah as a beta, right when the curse blasted its way through their family castle.

“Yes it is supposed to be able too. Though I am guessing you will only be able to use it in dire circumstances. Like in self-defence, since for the most part true love magic is defensive in nature as is most of light magic. However there is a way to bring magic back though.” Responded Maleficent who was the most knowledgeable about magic.

“What way is that Mal?” asked a curious Emma, she squeezed Regina’s hand in encouragement.

“Well I know that Rumple has a strand of mine and Snow’s hair bottled up somewhere. It is probably here in town somewhere. Either inside his home or in his shop in town. I saw that he owns a shop on our way over here.” explained David though he wasn’t entirely sure that it would help them any.

“Yes well, bottled true love would be handy. But we don’t exactly have to rely on that as the only source of true love magic here. You have Lily, Noah, Michael, Elijah, Cordelia and Emma who were born as products of true love. And if we add a strand of Zelena’s, Regina and my own hair into a potion vial with all of the product of true loves, we should be able to make sure magic is far easier to access than if we used only yours and Snow’s hair. Then all we will need is a pure water source that is linked to the town’s water supply and hopefully a link to Lake Nostos from back in the Enchanted Forest. Then Emma and Regina will be able to break the curse with their true love’s kiss.” Explained Mal.

“Yeah okay, but why does it have to be Emma and Regina who break the curse? Couldn’t any true love couple be able to break it?” asked Elijah making himself noticed for the first time since they arrived to Emma and Regina’s Manor home.

“Knowing Rumple like I do, I would dare to guess that he would think having one of the daughters of the only person who had ever broken one of his deals and lived with the first born daughter of two people whose life he interfered the most with. And since you Snow are the goddaughter of none other than the Blue Fairy, I would say he chose Emma as a petty revenge against Blue. As there is no way she didn’t have a hand in all of this. It would be fitting if Blue managed to be the one responsible for us all having our memories intact.” Continued Maleficent

“Well, I think we should all have something to eat, then head on back to our homes. I am sure between us we should be able to create a decent meal…” suggested Henry, not knowing what else they could do for the moment. Besides they needed to get their bearings of the town before they could even begin with their plan to bring magic to this town of theirs.

A few weeks go by, while Regina and her family try and find a way to break the curse. Flynn presented as a beta as they thought he would. He seemed rather happy about that outcome. He and Elijah had been causing mischief around the town as a ruse to try and find out what Blue and Rumple were up to. Snow found herself enjoying being a primary school teacher, while David enjoyed running the local police station with Michael, Emma, Flynn, Elijah and the knights of the Light Kingdoms royal guard.

Regina was surprised to find herself in the position of the town’s Mayor; Emma was the police captain. David as the lieutenant, Michael, Flynn and Elijah as the lead detectives. The royal guard filled in the gaps of the other ranks within the police force. The Dark Kingdom’s royal guard was in charge of the rural fire brigade. The dwarfs as State Emergancy.Service workers, while the other kingdoms leaders fill in with the other positions in the council and other government department roles. The fairies ran the local church.

Granny and Red ran the local café and its attached bed and breakfast. Millah owned and ran the local dive bar and night club. While the common citizens where given roles suitable to their skill sets from the Enchanted Forest. For the most part everyone seemed happy and unaware of the curse that brought them all to the land without magic. Making their plans and efforts to break the curse harder than they had hoped. Belle of course was happy to no longer have to work for the Dark One and her role as head librarian was a dream come true.

Zelena worked in the hospital in the maternity ward alongside Merida as a midwife. Zelena was very much aware that the red headed woman was very much her other mother. One she was not allowed to fully get to know back in the

“It has been wonderful really, except for the whole she doesn’t know who I really am. I don’t blame you from keeping my connection towards her a secret from Regina and Flynn all these years. I know that it wasn’t something you did lightly or to hurt me in anyway. She was a princess of a kingdom that didn’t allow royalty to be with common folk. We have had a similar conversation before mother.” Replied Zelena, a little worried about her mother’s mental wellbeing. It seems that being stuck in a curse in a realm without magic was getting to her.

“You are quite right, sorry I don’t seem to be myself lately. Well what I came by to tell you is that I think I found where the water source that is linked to Lake Nostos is located at. This town is bigger than I thought it would be. There is a well in the woods where a fresh water river runs through it. There seems to be a pumping station on the river bank, that takes the water from the river and channels it into the well. Then from that well there is piping that leads to the main water plant. So the well is where we should put the true love magic potion into.” Said Cora, going over the notes her and Henry took as they explored the town.

“Well, that seems promising, we should all meet at Regina and Emma’s house tonight and discuss the next part of the plan. I believe Emma and Regina will have some happy news to share with us.” Replied Zelena, as she prepared for them some lunch.

Meanwhile over in the now called Swan-Mills Mansion, something Flynn aptly named once he learned what their respective family last names were. Henry found it rather fitting that he took on Cora’s last name rather than keep the one his brother was given. His eldest brother was now called Alejandro Moreno. Not that it really mattered in the long run if they ever go back to the Enchanted Forest, as last names weren’t needed there. Henry was very proud to be a Mills.

Emma could be found running after Cordelia who was adamant that she wasn’t about to go for her mid-afternoon nap. “No mama, I don’t want to go for a nap!” shouted Cordelia as she ran from the family room into the kitchen where Regina was just finishing up washing the dishes from lunch. Not having any staff to do the house chores was a new thing for them, but it didn’t seem to bother either one of them. Cordelia hid behind Regina’s legs thinking that her dark haired mother would save her from Emma and she wouldn’t have to go to her room for her nap.

“Cordelia, you need to go for your nap sweetie. Or you will be too tired to play later.” Said Emma, hot on the heels of Cordelia.

Regina chuckled at the interaction, before deciding to give her wife a hand in wrangling their two year-old daughter; “Your Mama is right, go for a nap now, then you can play later. You know the routine by now.”

“But mummy I am not sleepy.” Whined Cordelia, giving Regina her biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes. In most circumstances Regina was hopeless to resist those eyes, but not this time. Cordelia was at the age where all children begin to test the boundaries that their parents have given them. Something her mother told her to expect when it came to getting toddlers to do what they are told, you need to always stick to their routine. If they try and rebel, remind them that if they don’t they won’t be able to do something they like.

Regina bent down to pick Cordelia up into her arms and placed her on her hip. Cordelia automatically snuggled into Regina’s body showing clear signs of tiredness. Regina and Emma then took Cordelia up to her bedroom and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on each cheek. They stayed in the room to make sure she remained asleep. When it looked like she would, they then headed towards the third floor study. Being the weekend both Regina and Emma had the time off from work.

When they entered the study, Regina lit the fireplace using the matches nearby. Making her wish she had her magic back even more. She then took a seat in one of the armchairs near the fireplace; Emma took the one opposite from hers. As much as she loved Regina’s scent at the moment the perfume she wore was making her nauseous. So sitting in the other chair was the closest she could be to Regina to satisfy her inner omega and the needs of her body. “I got a message from Zelena on the mobile communications device. She says that mother has found the water source that is linked to Lake Nostos, the one that Mal told us to look for.” Said Regina.

“That is good news! I will be glad when I can get my magic back. Having to do every single thing by hand is getting rather tedious. You don’t realise just how much you rely on magic until you no longer have any.” Replied Emma.

“Oh yes, most definitely. It is the reason I put a tea kettle in here so we can still have our hot tea while reading or relaxing in here. trying to figure out all these electronic devices has been trying. Like that thing they call a computer in my office has been a harrowing endeavour. Half the time I don’t think I am doing it right.” Continued Regina making small talk.

“I know what you mean, I have had the same problems with the computer in my office at the station. Though I do get the feeling that if after we break the curse and we end up back in the Enchanted Forest that my parents will want to hand over the Light Kingdom throne to us. My mum loves being a teacher quite a lot. But maybe we can have a good life here. There are more opportunities for our children here. They wouldn’t have to shoulder the burden of ruling a kingdom one day if they don’t want to.” Said Emma, in a curious tone of voice.

While they were talking, Regina received an alert on her phone indicating she had received a text message. ‘ **From Zelena: we will be holding a family meeting tonight at your place if that is fine with you and Emma?’**

Regina glanced down at her phone after their conversation had ended and Emma had gotten up to grab the latest book she had been reading since the curse created the town of Storybrooke. She read the message from her sister and began to type out a response. ‘ **From Regina: of course that will be fine. Might be an idea to bring dinner from Granny’s with you. Easier than cooking for everyone at the last minute.’**

She received a message almost a minute after sending her response; **‘From Zelena: sure thing, is there anything I need to make sure is not in Emma’s meal? Any weird cravings yet?’**

**‘From Regina: weird cravings? Are you telling me you think she is pregnant? How are you even able to know that? Do you and Mal still have your dragon senses without magic?**

**From Zelena: honestly? I have no idea how I know. It is just a gut feeling. So any foods she can’t stand the smell off?**

**From Regina; she seems to have an aversion to the perfume I have been wearing lately. And hasn’t been able to stand the smell of bacon cooking. So probably it’s best not to get her anything with bacon in it. Neither for me because if she catches it on my breath she will refuse to kiss me until I brush my teeth. I think Cordelia has hit the ‘terrible twos’ as mother calls it. Things are going to get a little crazy around here when we have our second child.**

**From Zelena: don’t worry, you and Emma can handle it. Mal and I will have to teach Lily and Noah how to shift into their animal forms. Once they hit puberty. Now that is going to be crazy times in a fair few years. Anyway, will talk to you later sis, Mal just got home and she has that look in her eyes that says she wants to fuck me in every position possible. ;-P’**

**From Regina: way too much information… talk to you later.’**

On the other side of town, Flynn was crouched down and hidden in the back room of Rumple’s pawn shop. He had followed Blue there earlier and had been watching and listening to the Dark One and Blue’s conversation since Blue arrived just after noon. They had been going on about how this wasn’t where they were supposed to be with the curse. That they were supposed to be in a country in the far north called ‘America’ as that was where someone named ‘Baelfire’ lived. At least according to Rumple that is. How he was supposed to know this was beyond Flynn.

But he wasn’t about to let himself get caught or he would never find out what they were planning. Instead Flynn moved as silently as he could to relieve the cramps he had in his knees and legs. “Look Blue, there isn’t much we can do about where we are. Without magic we can’t even test to see if we can leave town let alone find a way to a whole other country. I can’t even be certain the container in which I placed the true love potion in came with us when the curse was cast. We shouldn’t even have our memories either. We were supposed to be trapped in time until Princess Emma turned twenty-eight.

Then she was expected to break the curse with a true love’s kiss.” Said Rumple.

“Things got all screwed up long before the curse was even cast. You were supposed to ensure that Leopold was involved with Cora before she met Prince Henry. She was supposed to be duped by a random gardener in Leopold’s employ. Fall pregnant, then she had to get rid of that child in order to gain power and position. Be spurned by Leopold. Then meet Prince Henry have Regina, be ambitious in wanting Regina to become queen, no matter what Regina feels. Turn Regina down a dark path so that she would be the one to cast the curse. Emma wasn’t even meant to be born just yet. Let alone meet Regina and realise their connection as true love’s and soulmates.” Complained Blue, getting indignant about the whole debacle that was their current predicament.

“How was I supposed to know that by enacting the banished prophesy the way the timeline was supposed to go was changed drastically? My gift of foresight only goes so far.” Retorted Rumple his anger starting to flare.

“Like you said nothing we can do about it. Unless we can get magic to this realm and even then, things will be difficult as magic will work differently here. It will be harder to access, more unpredictable. As it is, I am finding it difficult to get the dwarves to mine for fairy dust here in this rinky-dink coastal town. Though I will admit the beach is nicer here than we ever had it back in the Enchanted Forest. By the way, does it even exist anymore? The Enchanted Forest that is?” asked Blue.

“I can’t be sure. I erected force shields over selective castles and the villages attached to them, so those parts of the Enchanted Forest should still be intact. However, all the people from there regardless of the shields were swept up and brought here by the curse. I wanted this town to seem as real as Baelfire would be used to, with all his time spent in this realm. That is, if he is even still alive of course.” Replied Rumple.

Having heard as much as he could for now, without the risk of getting caught, Flynn snuck out the back door of the pawn shop. He then headed back to the police station to report his findings into the computer on his desk. He was surprised to find out he was rather good at figuring out how to use the technology they have access to in this realm. Though he does miss being in the Enchanted Forest with its many villages, kingdoms and magic. Oh how much did he miss magic. To not be able to feel his magic thrumming in his veins, it felt like he had lost a limb he never knew he needed.

He also missed his sword and his bow and arrows that never miss their targets, that always return to him when he called for them. Flynn didn’t use his magic like his two older sisters and his sister in law. He never liked throwing fireballs or any elemental ball. Instead he preferred to channel it into his weapons. He wasn’t the only magic user in their combined family that used magic the way he did. The twins Michael and Elijah were much the same. When he made it to his desk he logged into his computer and started to file his report while he could still recall the entire conversation and observations.

When he was done he checked his messages on his phone. He saw that Zelena had sent a group chat to inform them of a family meeting tonight at Regina and Emma’s mansion. He smiled brightly, always happy to spend time with his partner in pranks Cordelia. It made him nostalgic enough to want to find someone to share his life with. Being a beta does limit his choices a bit, but this also meant he didn’t have the pressure to have heirs. Maybe he will find someone while here in Storybrooke. If he doesn’t, that is alright as well, there is more than enough time for that. The beauty of being born with magic.

But those thoughts weren’t helping right now, he needed to go down to the printers and take the hard copy over to the Town Hall. On the weekends the deputy mayor is in charge. Rapunzel, from the kingdom of Corona, her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes, her bubbly personality, he couldn’t understand why, but he did feel a strong pull towards her. With him newly presented maybe he might be able to figure out if she is a beta, alpha or an omega. He picked up the hard copy, placed it in the carry case used for transporting documents and left the station. He got into one of the available police cruisers and drove over to the Town Hall. He entered the building and was greeted by the deputy’s secretary, Gothel.

“Ah yes detective Mills, lovely to see you. What is the purpose of this visit?” asked Gothel, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Just handing in the day’s reports is the Deputy Mayor available?” replied Flynn.

“Let me just check…” Gothel picked up the phone and pressed the intercom button. Rapunzel picked up the phone on her end.

“What is it Gothel?” said Rapunzel. Annoyed by her assistant’s fifth interruption for the day.

“I have detective Mills here for you ma’am.” Said Gothel.

“Right, he will have the daily reports from the police station for me. Send him in.” said Rapunzel, a slight happiness to her voice after hearing who had come to see her.

Gothel opened the Mayor’s office double doors to let Flynn in. He walked through the doors, then walked on up to the Mayor’s desk. “Good afternoon Deputy Mayor, I have the hard copies of today’s reports. Where would you like me to put them?” Asked Flynn.

“Just here on the desk is fine. How was your day detective?” replied Rapunzel.

Flynn placed the carry bag on the desk before answering; “It was certainly interesting. You will see what I mean when you read my report. I will say it is never dull here in Storybrooke.” He finished his response with the Mills’ trademark smirk. He took a deep breath through his nose and detected that Rapunzel was also a beta. Which to Flynn was a welcome relief.

“Great! I will enjoy getting to read that then. Well, I bet you have things you need to do before you sign off for the day. I better let you go. Have a nice night alright?” responded Rapunzel in a clear dismissal; far too nervous to linger in the conversation. She wasn’t used to good-looking guys flirting with her. Especially none that were as charismatic as Flynn Mills was. She did however enjoy watching his arse as he left the office. And was far too distracted by it, that she didn’t notice his amusement from her checking him out.

When he finished his shift, Flynn then drove over to Regina and Emma’s house and was happy to see that he made it in time for dinner. The entire family was seated around the big formal dining table. Lily, Cordelia and Noah all in their booster seats. “Hey Flynn, how did your shift go?” asked Emma before she took a bite of her burger.

“Rather well, I will tell all about it after dinner when we have our meeting.” Replied Flynn before digging into his own meal. They all talked amongst themselves during the meal, simply enjoying each other’s company. Though Regina did notice that Flynn seemed like he was daydreaming about a certain blonde Deputy Mayor. Regina found it amusing that all three Mills siblings preferred blondes as their mates.

After they finished eating their family dinner and all dishes were washed and put away, Regina, Emma with a bowl of choc chip ice cream with pickles, Cora, Henry, Flynn, Zelena, Maleficent, Snow, David, Michael and Elijah gathered in the family room, while Lily, Cordelia and Noah were up playing in Cordelia’s room. The three watched over by one of their former handmaids from Hartdwell Manor in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina gave the bowl of ice cream and pickles that Emma was practically inhaling a look of sheer distaste before calling the meeting to start; “Flynn you mentioned that you had some interesting information for us?” Flynn nodded his head then began telling them everything he had overheard between Rumple and Blue. When he had finished, he took a long sip of his cup of coffee. A beverage he had grown to like since coming to Storybrooke.

“So, you are saying they are looking for a way to get magic here? And Rumple wants to go to some country called America to find his son?” asked Regina.

“Yep, pretty much. Though by the sound of things, the dwarves are starting to break through whatever cursed memories they have and delaying any work down in the fairy diamond mines. So, that is a plus for us; I guess.” Replied Flynn.

“That is a bonus yes. Though them not having a way of getting magic can only be an advantage for us since mother found the water source linked to Lake Nostos. Now, all we need to do is put the true love magic potion in the well, down by the river in the woods. Once magic comes back, Regina and Emma can do their true love’s kiss thing and we break the curse.” Explained Zelena, a smile on her face at the prospect of the curse breaking.

“So, which one of us will take the potion to the well?” asked Michael.

“I will take it, neither Rumple or Blue would suspect a non-magical user like me would dare to try and bring magic back.” Volunteered Henry.

“Great, that is settled. Henry and I will go to the well tonight and drop the potion in it. Then, by the time morning comes, magic will be back and Regina and Emma can break this curse. Then we can get back to our happy endings.” Concluded Cora, everyone agreed to the plan. Cora and Henry took the true love potion with them and headed off to the well to fulfill their part of the plan. While everyone else who didn’t live in the Swan-Mills Mansion went back home to prepare for a fight against Blue and Rumple once the curse breaks in the morning.

Regina and Emma gave Cordelia her night-time bath, before tucking her into bed with a bedtime story, until she finally fell asleep. They then went to follow their own nightly rituals. Showering together, followed by relaxing in bed with a book to read of their own.

Meanwhile over at the well, Cora kept watch for any of the spies who worked for either Blue or Rumple. Just as Henry dropped the potion Blue appeared out of the woods with a creepy smile on her face. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” said Blue.

“Nothing that concerns you Blue.” Said Henry bravely knowing that in a few minutes Cora will have her magic and will be able to come to his defence.

“Oh but you just so happen to be here by this well so late at night? All by your lonesome? Where is that alpha wife of yours hmm?” taunted Blue maniacally.

“That’s where you are wrong Blue, he didn’t come here by himself. He came here with me.” Taunted Cora back.

“What would you be doing out here in the woods? Getting adventurous, are we? A little nostalgic perhaps?” continued Blue, pulling out her wand but for what good it would do. Blue couldn’t be sure.

Though Blue wasn’t about to find out as Cora knocked the deranged Fairy out with her magic, that thanks to the potion reaching the bottom of the well and mixing with the water from Lake Nostos brought magic to Storybrooke. Cora took Henry’s hand in hers then used her magic to transport them both to their house on Mifflin Street, only a few houses down from Regina’s. They made love before snuggling into their bed together.

The next morning Regina and Emma woke to the sound of their daughter Cordelia opening their bedroom door. “Ma, mummy I got my magic back look!” squealed Cordelia as she made magical sparks shoot out of her fingers.

“That is wonderful sweetheart.” Said Regina picking her up to sit with them on their bed.

Emma smiled when Cordelia came over to snuggle in with her. Regina cuddled in, behind Cordelia, then leaned in so as to give Emma a loving kiss. As their lips met a bright rainbow of coloured light shot out from them, breaking the dark curse….

Back in the present…

Prince Henry Swan-Mills smiled to himself once more as he gazed around him, the calming scent of his mate warming his heart; As well as the gentle snores of his grandchildren who by the end of the first story had finally succumbed to sleep. Prince Adam gazed lovingly into Henry’s eyes. A strong sense of contentment filled them both at seeing their small family around them. “Looks like they fell asleep before you could read to them the second part of the story.” Said Prince Adam as he came to sit beside Henry.

“Yes it seems that way. It is alright though. Just gives me more time to prepare for when they are ready to hear the rest. One thing we can be sure of, that we can tell them when they ask is, that they lived happily ever after.” Replied Henry as he rested his shoulder on his husband’s.

The End of part 1…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ballroom Blonde [Art, Supernova]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223742) by [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74)
  * [I've Got You [Fanart, Supernova]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226103) by [junetree74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74)




End file.
